


Come on, Break my heart!

by MC_Gramma



Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Temporary Amnesia
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Gramma/pseuds/MC_Gramma
Summary: Per la seconda volta nella vita Marley è vittima di una sparatoria, questo la riporta indietro fino alla (mia versione rivisitata della) 4x18 e si ritrova così catapultata sette anni avanti in un futuro molto diverso da quello che immaginava per sé al liceo.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, David Karofsky/Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington & David Karofsky, Hunter Clarington & Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington/Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose, Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez, Marley Rose & Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose & Roderick Meeks, Marley Rose & Santana Lopez, Roderick Meeks/Jane Hayward, Shelby Corcoran/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 3





	1. Un Grande Mistero

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo iniziato a scrivere questa ff a inizio 2015 e i primi cinque capitoli erano già stati pubblicati su EFP.  
> Di recente l'ho ripresa in mano e ho deciso di pubblicarla anche qui.

Per l’ennesima mattina Marley si svegliò col profumo di caffè nell’aria. Benché non ne apprezzasse il gusto Santana insisteva a prepararglielo, come se la sua pregiata miscela messicana facesse miracoli. A lei risultava solo disgustosa!  
A darle il buongiorno fu uno dei tatuaggi di Mariko, in arte _Karma Kitty_ , collega di Jackie Allegra e Santana. Non le era chiaro come mai quest’ultima fosse gelosa di una giappo-norvegese col viso bucherellato di piercing e i lobi sformati da dilatatori, forse c’entrava col loro lavoro.. comunque, aprendo gli occhi Marley si trovò davanti il My Little Pony zebrato, con tanto di ali e corno, che Mariko sfoggiava sulla parte alta della coscia e fece una smorfia.  
Il minuscolo appartamento di Santana stava diventando invivibile! A lei toccava persino dormire nel divanoletto aperto nel mezzo della cucina ma non poteva lamentarsi, era un’ospite al pari di Mariko e del giovane uomo in equilibrio precario tra i piedi del divanoletto e il piano cottura. Marley si tirò a sedere giusto mentre Santana gli correggeva il caffè col cognac.  
Appena l’ispanica si volse nella sua direzione Sebastian smise di lamentarsi del suo compagno e di qualcuno non-meglio-precisato che non gli aveva dato ragione a riguardo.  
“Buongiorno, bella _smemorata_ ”  
Le sembrò una domanda, come qualsiasi frase pronunciata dal francese. Non aveva ancora stabilito se fosse una peculiarità della sua voce o una cadenza tipica della sua lingua madre che ogni tanto riemergeva, ma era abbastanza certa che la esse sibilante rientrasse nella prima categoria.  
Lasciò correre quell’ironico nomignolo, aveva capito subito che Sebastian non era cattivo come voleva sembrare, però quando la baciò sulla fronte si sentì molto a disagio.  
Dal suo punto di vista si conoscevano appena, per il francese invece lei era la moglie stronza del suo migliore amico che per fargli dispetto non solo si era fatta sparare ma s’era anche dimenticata di tutti loro regredendo allo stato adolescenziale. Glielo aveva sentito dire giusto qualche giorno prima, durante una discussione con Santana. Anche adesso li sentiva parlare alle sue spalle, non aveva fatto in tempo a chiudere la porta del bagno che avevano già iniziato a bisbigliare.  
Arrivata davanti allo specchio Marley studiò come ogni mattina il proprio riflesso. Tra qualche settimana avrebbe compiuto ventitré anni, non rammentava nulla dai sedici in poi e stentava a riconoscersi.  
Fisicamente non era cambiata molto, il problema era tutt’altro! Osservando le proprie scelte non riusciva a capire.. Perché era andata a New York? E soprattutto, _perché_ c’era rimasta se aveva rinunciato ai suoi sogni?! Si sa che il mondo della musica è competitivo, spietato e molto selettivo ma non voleva credere di aver lasciato perdere alle prime difficoltà. Aveva talento e potenziale, perché s’era ridotta a lavorare in un piccolo studio di registrazione? Nessuno sembrava disposto a darle delle risposte, i dottori s’erano raccomandati di non eccedere con gli stimoli o non avrebbe capito dove iniziavano i ricordi e finivano i resoconti altrui, però era passato più di un mese dalla sparatoria e per Marley era ancora tutto un grande mistero.  
Con un sospiro si appoggiò al lavabo e chiuse un momento gli occhi.  
Aveva cambiato molte cose in sette anni, non solo le sue aspirazioni. Vestiti, città, religione, amici, persino la persona che amava.. Riusciva a trovare solo piccole tracce di sé, come quella vecchia gonna fantasia accorciata secondo i suoi attuali gusti. Tutto era diverso. Estraneo. Spaventoso. Osservare com’era diventata le metteva un po’ paura ma la faceva sentire anche una sorta di privilegiata, come la protagonista di un film, solo che lei non stava viaggiando nel tempo: non poteva tornare indietro e le sue scelte avrebbero influito sul suo futuro solo da quel momento in poi. Non era poi così utile o fico!  
Riaprendo gli occhi vide una lunga crepa che attraversava il lavello perpendicolarmente, dividendolo quasi a metà, poi guardò meglio e scoprì che si trattava solo di un lungo capello di Santana.  
C’era qualcosa di vagamente familiare in tutto questo..  
  


_“Stai di nuovo facendo la muta del pelo?!”_  
 _“Non lo sai che in media si perdono cento capelli al giorno, miss simpatia?”_  
 _“Almeno potresti buttarli..”_  
 _“Joder, stai diventando pignola e schizzinosa proprio come_ quello là _.. Perché non vai a vivere con lui invece di rompere le balle a me?!”_

  
.. ma era solo un accenno e nulla più.  
Odiava la sensazione che seguiva quei momenti, era così frustrante e quei bisbigli nella stanza accanto non le erano di nessun aiuto!  
Forse era stato un errore lasciarsi convincere a stare lì quando l’avevano dimessa, però non aveva avuto alternative: sua madre era morta da un anno a questa parte, e come se non bastasse a parte la Lopez nessuno dei suoi amici del Glee s’era fatto vivo.  
L’ispanica le aveva assicurato che avevano vissuto insieme per quasi tre anni dopo che aveva mollato la scuola – Perché non aveva finito il liceo? Mistero. – ma niente in quelle stanze le era familiare. Nemmeno Santana. Era piena di tatuaggi come la _go-go dancer_ sua collega con cui si accompagnava al momento. La scelta però s’era ridotta a vivere con loro o nell’appartamento di fronte, dove però c’era suo marito.  
Perché era sposata con Hunter Clarington? Mistero. Probabilmente il più grande di tutti.  
Una cosa però era certa. Doveva uscire. Immediatamente. Quelle mura sembravano soffocarla e non avrebbe sopportato quei bisbigli un minuto di più!  
Trovò l’Ipod per puro caso, frugando tra i suoi vestiti. Dentro vi trovò memoria di tutti i suoi allenamenti ma a vederla prepararsi Santana s’era detta contraria all’idea di lasciarla uscire. Da sola. Per andare a correre poi! Sebastian invece si schierò dalla sua parte. Iniziava a starle simpatico, anche se velatamente aveva lasciato intendere il proprio disappunto perché ci aveva messo così tanto prima di decidersi a fare qualcosa. Marley comunque era troppo impaziente di uscire, finse di non cogliere il messaggio.  
Dopo il canto, correre era sempre stata la sua grande passione. Quando l’aveva in cura il dottor Güzvit s’era raccomandato di non lasciare che il suo disordine alimentare le impedisse di praticare questo sport, ed a giudicare dalla tonicità del suo corpo c’era riuscita. Ben magra consolazione!  
Studiò il percorso in metropolitana. L’ultima cosa che voleva era perdersi a Central Park, tuttavia all’uscita della subway si perse a scegliere una canzone. C’era un sacco di musica elettronica! Non era mai stata un tipo da discoteca, possibile che fosse cambiata fino a questo punto? Fortunatamente le bastò cambiare genere per ritrovare la sua amata Julie Andrews e le tornò subito il sorriso. Forse non era cambiata così tanto..  
Iniziò il riscaldamento canticchiando _My Favorite Things_ , buffo come invece non riuscisse a ricordare nulla dopo la sparatoria del McKinley. E dire che era uscita per distrarsi! Dopo un po’ le sue gambe parvero muoversi da sole, almeno loro sapevano cosa fare..  
Si concentrò sul respiro, per trovare il ritmo giusto, ciò non le impedì di fermarsi senza una ragione apparente in prossimità della Bethesda fountain.  
  


_“Più veloce, così ti prendo subito!”_   
_“No! Ahahah-ah.. il piccolo Jim è rimasto senza fiato?”_

  
Marley tolse le cuffie e prese a guardarsi attorno, cercando di richiamare il tremito che l’aveva fatta bloccare sul posto. Le era successo qualcosa, proprio qui, ma _cosa_? Provava una frustrazione tale che era sul punto di mettersi a urlare! Girandosi per l’ennesima volta finalmente riconobbe un volto e si fermò, anche se il sollievo terminò appena vi associò un nome.  
Hunter Clarington era fermo a un paio di metri di distanza, in tenuta da corsa come lei ma molto più sudato, e la fissava da chissà quanto.


	2. Spera per il meglio, preparati al peggio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [per amore di correttezza ricordo che queste note risalgono al 2015]  
> Se avete visto la 12x05 di Law & Order SVU potrete dedurre qualcosa sugli avvenimenti intorno alla fontana di Central Park.  
> Slake è il nome di una discoteca newyorkese dove lavoravano Mariko alias Karma Kitty e Jackie Allegra, trovate entrambe su Instagram o Facebook – non ho idea dell’orientamento sessuale della seconda, ma so per certo che Mariko ha un ragazzo!   
> Il Black Diamond invece si rifà ad uno studio di registrazione della mia città.  
> Quanto al seguito di Harry Potter... visto che la storia è ambientata nel 2019, spero che per allora J.K. Rowling sia tornata a scrivere qualcosa in merito!

La mente umana è complessa, disse il dottore, a volte semplicemente si blocca e non resta che aspettare. Sperare.  
‘Spera per il meglio, preparati al peggio’ e purtroppo non c’è mai limite al peggio!  
Hunter credeva che nulla potesse più andare male nella sua vita, non era preparato a perdere tutto di nuovo e non sapeva proprio come affrontare la situazione.  
E i tentativi di Sebastian di distrarlo non gli erano di alcun aiuto! Se chiunque altro si fosse presentato a casa sua di prima mattina per frignare sui propri problemi di coppia, gli avrebbe sbattuto la porta in faccia senza pensarci due volte. Con Smithe però non valeva la pena, non era nemmeno necessario alzare la voce; per farlo andar via bastava dirgli il contrario di quel che voleva sentirsi dire.  
Ma, per quel che vale, Hunter credeva davvero che Dave avesse ragione.  
Era sempre molto obiettivo quando il francese si presentava da lui dopo una litigata, ogni volta dicendo che era finita per poi tornare da dove era venuto qualche ora dopo.  
Quei due vivevano insieme da prima che lui e Marley si conoscessero, si amavano e soprattutto si sopportavano a vicenda fin dal primo anno di università, quindi perché quell’idiota del suo migliore amico continuava a dire _no_ quando l’altro gli chiedeva di sposarlo?!  
Non aveva voglia né testa di pensarci, a dirla tutta non voleva proprio pensare e l’unico modo per farlo era sfinirsi fisicamente.  
C’è chi corre per tornare in forma e chi ne fa uno stile di vita. C’è quello che ha perso una scommessa con gli amici e adesso gli tocca correre con un costume ridicolo per tre isolati. E poi c’è lui, che in questo caso corre per allontanarsi dall’oggetto dei suoi desideri e anche per mettere a tacere il dolore. Il dolore di averla così vicina e sapere che se colmerai quella distanza lei ti accoglierà con imbarazzo e delusione. Il dolore di non essere lui quello che lei aspettava!  
Ancora non sapeva cosa l’avesse trattenuto dal prendere a pugni il muro la prima volta che Marley aveva chiesto di Jake, sicuramente le unghie che Santana gli aveva piantato nel braccio afferrandolo avevano contribuito. ‘Fuori dai coglioni!’ aveva detto ‘Qui me la sbrigo io, Clarington, levati di torno!’ e per la prima volta in quattro anni aveva apprezzato i modi bruschi dell’ispanica.  
No, non doveva pensarci, altrimenti a che serviva tutto quel correre?! È anche vero che correre senza una meta precisa è deprimente quanto correre lontano dall’unica persona che vorresti raggiungere.  
Di certo, si disse, quest’anno avrò buone probabilità di vincere la maratona!  
Aveva appena saltato un bastardino col muso a terra e si stava aprendo un varco nel gruppo di turisti, evitando di restare nella foto di uno di loro, quando la vide. Sembrava impossibile ma aveva dimenticato la gioia dell’incontro!  
Erano trascorsi trentacinque giorni da quell’undici che aveva rischiato di portargli via Marley per sempre. Hunter stava seriamente iniziando a odiare quel numero ricorrente. Per l'appunto, oggi erano trascorsi undici giorni esatti dacché sua moglie era uscita dall’ospedale. Undici giorni senza vederla, senza che chiedesse di lui o che semplicemente si incrociassero per caso nell’ascensore. E adesso, Marley era lì.  
Un tizio gli passò davanti coprendogli la visuale, quasi lo spinse via per riempirsi gli occhi di lei.  
Indossava senza saperlo una sua vecchia canottiera che le faceva da informe vestito e dei leggins tirati su fin sopra il ginocchio. Probabilmente non aveva trovato un paio a pinochietto o forse era stato lui a non averlo infilato nel trolley.. l’aveva riempito troppo in fretta per badare a quali vestiti ci stava buttando dentro!  
Dopo un tempo che parve infinito lei si girò, come richiamata dal suo sguardo, e Hunter ringraziò di avere ancora un minimo di autocontrollo per non restare a bocca aperta come un imbecille!  
Marley ci mise qualche secondo a riconoscerlo, questo gli diede modo di decidere come comportarsi però fu lei la prima a parlare.  
“Anche tu corri, eh?”  
I suoi muscoli si rilassarono all’istante. Dischiuse le labbra, quel tanto per far uscire un soffio d’aria. Sentire la sua stessa battuta di troppi anni prima ripetuta senza volere da lei accese un barlume di speranza.  
“Ogni giorno”  
Marley annuì. “A quanto pare anch’io” disse, indicando l’Ipod.  
“Lo so, facciamo sempre lo stesso percorso.” _Insieme_ , aggiunse mentalmente.  
Uscivano di casa insieme e tornavano insieme. Prima che andassero a vivere insieme, invece, si incrociavano a metà percorso: lui tornava già indietro, si svegliava all’alba anche se la notte prima aveva dormito tre ore o meno, mentre lei aveva iniziato da poco e novantanove su cento alcune ciocche della coda alta, altissima, le si erano già attaccate alle spalle umide di sudore.  
Era bello. Non s’era reso conto che gli mancasse fino ad oggi! Fu tentato di dirglielo, poi tacque.  
“Meno male, temevo che mi stessi pedinando..”  
Sorrise mentre lei si tappava lo bocca.  
Le era uscita male ma era una battuta, lo sapevano entrambi, solo che lei non sapeva quanto lui la conoscesse.  
“No” l’anticipò prima che s’incespicasse in inutili spiegazioni “Ti sto lasciando i tuoi spazi, come promesso.”  
Era pronto ad andarsene, non voleva metterla in difficoltà e quella breve conversazione per il momento gli bastava, si stava per avviare quando lei parlò ancora.  
“Te l’ho raccontata la storia del dottore senza camice?” chiese, facendo un incerto passo avanti “Mi avevano appena finito di visitare e io mi sentivo veramente a pezzi. Per via dell’intervento, diceva il medico. Ma non era solo colpa dell’anestesia o dei punti che tiravano, sentivo ogni mia certezza scivolarmi via dalle dita e avevo solo voglia di piangere. Piangere per la mamma, per Finn, perché non ci stavo capendo più niente! Stavo proprio per piangere quando è entrato nella stanza un altro dottore. Più giovane dell’altro. E senza camice. Forse ha appena finito il turno, ho pensato e mi ha fatto tenerezza il fatto che invece di andare subito a casa fosse passato da me. Poi il dottore senza camice si è seduto vicino al letto, mi ha preso la mano e.. mi ha annunciato di essere mio marito.”  
“Mi dispiace, sono un tipo diretto.”  
“Diretto va bene” assicurò lei, mordendosi il labbro “Solo.. siamo davvero sposati?”  
Hunter annuì. “Saranno tre anni a Settembre.”  
“Ma com’è possibile?” sbottò, senza la reale intenzione di ferirlo “Scusa, non volevo dire che.. mi sembra tutto così..”  
“Lo capisco. Non ricordi nulla e ti sembra di non conoscermi.. ma _io_ ti conosco.”  
 _Ti conosco e ti amo_ , stava per aggiungere ma si trattenne.  
“Dici così però non sapevi della bulimia o della sparatoria al McKinley”  
 _Touché._ Non erano punti a suo favore, doveva riconoscerlo.  
“Sapevo che mi tenevi dei segreti” tagliò corto “Non ti ho mai chiesto di rivelarmeli ma non vuol dire che non so niente di te. Dammi una possibilità e te lo dimostrerò!”  
Si fissarono per un lungo istante poi Marley incrociò le braccia.  
“Va bene” disse con aria di sfida “Colore preferito.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Dimmi qual è il mio colore preferito.”  
Hunter roteò gli occhi facendo una mezza risata.  
“Ok! Granata.”  
“Granata” ripeté scettica.  
“È una gradazione di rosso, più chiaro del bordeaux ma non acceso quanto il porpora” continuò lui, convinto “Hai un sacco di vestiti granata, ti mettono in risalto gli occhi in un modo..”  
“Fiore preferito”  
“Peonie”  
“Film preferito”  
“Hunger Games, tutti a pari merito”  
Marley aprì la bocca ma la richiuse subito, si schiarì la voce ma lui la precedette.  
“Lo stesso vale per i libri, anche se c’è stato un momento in cui Katniss ha seriamente rischiato di essere spodestata dalla prole Potter”  
“J.K. ROWLING HA FINALMENTE SCRITTO IL SEQUEL DI HARRY POTTER!?”  
Il suo sorriso si allargò mentre lei arrossiva per l’ennesima figuraccia.  
“Qualcosa del genere! Santana dovrebbe avere sull’ebook quelli usciti finora, altrimenti cercherò i tuoi volumi appena torno a casa” assicurò “Almeno questa volta picchierai qualcun altro quando arriverai alla fine del secondo libro..”  
“Niente spoiler!”  
“Ma li hai già letti tre volte anche se non te lo ricordi”  
“Appunto, quindi stai zitto!”  
Hunter rise e si allontanò prima che lo picchiasse davvero.  
“E se invece tornassi io?” chiese Marley, seria ma visibilmente incerta su come lui avrebbe reagito.  
Se fosse stato altrettanto emotivo avrebbe sgranato gli occhi con l’illusione che anche lei sentisse la sua mancanza, ma Hunter era sempre stato un tipo pratico, realista.  
Senza rivelare alcuna emozione, si diresse verso una panchina. Non per sedersi, per fare stretching: erano fermi da troppo tempo, non sapeva quanto lei avesse corso ma era ancora convalescente e soprattutto ragionava con la mentre di una sedicenne, quindi doveva pensare lui a questo genere di cose.  
Marley lo seguì, facendo quel che faceva lui per puro riflesso, come una brava scimmietta, mentre veloce gli spiegava come era giunta a quella conclusione.  
“In fondo si trattava di una situazione temporanea e non sta funzionando, forse perché è passato troppo tempo da quando io e Santana eravamo coinquiline, non lo so, comunque non trovo nulla di mio in quell’appartamento. Quella che dicono fosse la mia vecchia stanza è una specie di magazzino! In più Santana convive con quella tipa che non so ancora come devo chiamare.. Jackie Allegra. Solo io non riesco a capire dove finisce il nome d’arte e inizia la persona? Ma il problema non è nemmeno questo, è che.. le pareti sono sottili. Molto sottili. Senza contare che il letto di Santana è vecchio. Fa un sacco di rumore solo a guardarlo, figurati quando ci si mettono loro.. a fare.. le loro cose.. e non posso dirle niente, è casa sua, però la situazione è a dir poco imbarazzante!”  
Annuì di tanto in tanto, compiacendosi interiormente che la Marley sedicenne non fosse poi tanto diversa dalla diciannovenne che aveva conosciuto facendo il buttafuori allo _Slake_.  
“È casa tua” intervenne facendo scrocchiare il collo con un movimento secco “Non devi chiedermi il permesso per tornarci.”  
“Non farlo. Mai. Più!”  
Almeno in questo non è cambiata, constatò con segreto piacere.  
Riprese a correre, senza aspettarsi davvero di essere seguito ma lei lo fece e nel notarlo Hunter rallentò il passo per permetterle di affiancarlo senza affaticarsi.  
Dopo un po’ Marley gli chiese della fontana e lui si sforzò di non ridere mentre sviava il discorso. Non che avesse mai trovato divertente quell’episodio anzi, rimpiangeva sempre di esserci andato leggero con Jim! Lei invece s’era sempre vergognata dell’accaduto, probabilmente era un bene che l’avesse dimenticato.. anche se così perdeva un passaggio fondamentale di come era iniziata la loro storia.  
Parlando non rimase sorpreso nel sentire che era venuta in metropolitana ma per il ritorno le offrì un passaggio. Durante il tragitto le offrì la sua bottiglietta d’acqua, lui poteva tranquillamente resistere fino a casa, e di tanto in tanto – quando il traffico glielo permetteva – le gettava un’occhiata: aveva già tolto l’etichetta, la teneva accartocciata nella mano destra e lisciava con le dita la plastica per rimuovere i residui dell’adesivo; quando si fermarono all’ennesimo semaforo seguì il suo sguardo oltre il finestrino, chiedendosi a cosa stesse osservando piuttosto che a cosa stesse pensando, poi Marley incrociò il suo sguardo e accennò ad un sorriso.  
“Non mi ero resa conto che New York fosse così grande”  
Cosa aveva detto? E anche lui, che cosa si aspettava?!  
Per evitarle ulteriore imbarazzo, quando entrarono nel palazzo, prese le scale. Non aveva comunque senso usare l’ascensore per un paio di piani! Arrivarono sul pianerottolo giusto per incrociare Mariko, che aveva deciso di andare a far pace col suo ragazzo; prima di entrare nell’ascensore asserì infatti che i loro bisticci non erano nulla rispetto ai problemi relazionali di Sebastian col suo compagno. Hunter rise, non potendole dare torto!  
Santana li accolse con un sorriso compiaciuto, vedendoli arrivare insieme, ma per il momento non fece commenti e lui gliene fu grato.  
“Se vuoi” disse, rivolto a Marley “più tardi puoi già riportare dentro le tue cose, non penso di uscire”  
“Oh, va bene”  
“Ti serve una mano?”  
Lei scosse la testa e gli rivolse un incerto saluto con la mano, poi superò velocemente l’ispanica rifugiandosi nell’appartamento.  
“Da zero a mille, Clarington” esclamò Santana, mentre lui tirava fuori le chiavi “Perché non sono sorpresa?!”  
La ignorò, il suo unico desiderio al momento era buttarsi sotto la doccia.  
Non si allarmò quando la porta tardò a sbattere, riconobbe i passi di Sebastian alle proprie spalle.  
“Allora?”  
“Allora cosa?” gli fece eco, spogliandosi lungo il tragitto verso il bagno.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, per abitudine non perché volesse fermarlo, infatti il francese entrò mentre lui apriva l’acqua e abbassata la tavoletta del water si sedette per continuare il discorso.  
Hunter era abituato a quel genere di intrusioni, e non perché tra loro ci fossero particolari trascorsi. Non avevano torbidi precedenti, ormai sembravano lontanissimi i tempi della Dalton quando Smithe ci provava spudoratamente! Non fosse stato per la differenza d’età lui sarebbe anche stato tentato ma, dopo lo scandalo degli steroidi e tutto quello che ne era conseguito, la sua vita era andata a rotoli e quando s’erano rincontrati non gli era più sembrata un’idea così allettante.  
C’era anche da dire che Sebastian nel frattempo aveva conosciuto Dave e Hunter doveva sforzarsi davvero tanto per ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva beccato il francese a fissargli il culo, cosa che invece era solito fare prima. Anche adesso, lui era completamente nudo sotto la doccia e il francese lo guardava dritto in faccia, senza lasciar vagare lo sguardo nemmeno per un secondo, parlandogli normalmente come se fosse vestito. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, e Hunter ben si guardava dal farglielo notare, ma era la prova di quanto tenesse alla sua storia con Dave.. anche se non voleva saperne di diventare il signor Karofsky-Smithe.  
Se va bene il problema era tutto lì, non gli andava a genio che il cognome di Dave venisse prima del suo! Hunter era praticamente certo che i rifiuti e conseguenti litigi fossero dovuti a motivi futili come quello.  
Quando quella stessa mattina l’amico aveva provato a parlargliene era stato tentato di urlargli in faccia però non l’aveva fatto. Non voleva sfogare su Sebastian la propria frustrazione. Non era colpa di nessuno se lui e Marley stavano vivendo quella brutta situazione, nemmeno dell’adolescente complessato che era entrato al _Black Diamond_ con una pistola e ne era uscito in un sacco per cadaveri.  
Le cose stavano così adesso, Hunter poteva solo prenderne atto e avere pazienza.  
“Visto che sei qui, renditi utile e prendimi dei vestiti puliti!” l’interruppe, legandosi l’asciugamano in vita “E non dire che non sei la mia mogliettina, non sono in vena di battute simili..”  
Sebastian però era già partito in missione, stranamente disponibile. Capì cosa aveva in mente quando lo raggiunse in camera da letto, aveva tirato fuori solo capi che gli aveva regalato Marley o che comunque avevano comprato insieme.  
“Non basterà un pantalone per farle tornare la memoria” commentò.  
“Ha bisogno di stimoli, Clarington!” ribatté il francese, lanciandogli un paio di boxer “Non ha ancora fatto progressi perché Santana la coccola troppo. E anche tu, devi riconoscerlo!”  
Lo lasciò parlare, vestendosi in fretta. Non aveva intenzione di discutere. La corsa non l’aveva sfinito abbastanza, rischiava di dire qualcosa di brutto che non pensava davvero e Sebastian aveva messo la testa a posto riguardo un sacco di cose ma non era ancora incline al perdono.  
Si rifiutò di indossare le scarpe e recuperò la bottiglia d’acqua vicino al comodino.  
Aveva appena iniziato a bere quando suonarono il campanello: subito i cani dell’interno sette iniziarono ad abbaiare e dal pianerottolo giunse la voce di Santana ‘Bestiacce maledette! Anche tu, perché non hai usato la chiave di scorta? È lì, nell’angolo, sopra lo stipite’ così quando andrò ad aprire trovò Marley in punta di piedi che cercava invano di raggiungerla.  
“Quanto tempo” commentò, cercando di smorzare il suo imbarazzo.  
“Già, non riusciva a starti lontana!” commentò Santana.  
Lei e la sua nuova fiamma erano sulla soglia dell’appartamento di fronte, a godersi la scena. Sebastian andò ad unirsi a loro, appoggiandosi allo stipite con un ghigno da faina.  
“Non sono carini?!” intervenne Allegra.  
“ _Bien sûr!_ ” disse il francese “È bellissimo vederli di nuovo insieme”  
“Un attimo, noi non.. questo non significa che.. solo perché adesso vivremo insieme non vuol dire c-che.. ” esclamò Marley, nervosa come solo una liceale “Insomma, non possiamo.. non possiamo stare insieme _insieme_.. giusto?”  
Anche se gli faceva male ammetterlo, Hunter sapeva che aveva ragione. Erano ben lontani dallo stare insieme.  
“Non farci caso, si divertono a mettere in imbarazzo la gente” ammiccò, lanciando poi un’occhiata emblematica al trio “Giusto?!”  
Sebastian annuì, scambiando subito dopo uno sguardo d’intesa con la Lopez. Quei due erano della stessa pasta! Fossero entrambi etero, eclisserebbero i Brangelina nel giro di un secondo. Fortunatamente l’ispanica era una convinta dea saffica, quanto al francese.. purtroppo per Vincent Smithe, suo figlio era proprio gay!  
Tornò a guardare Marley e la trovò a fissare l’ascensore che proprio in quel momento s’era fermata al loro piano. Seguendo il suo sguardo vide una biondina uscire in tutta fretta dal ‘cubicolo di cemento’ spalancando la porta.  
E così Kitty soffre ancora di claustrofobia!  
Stava per fare una battuta a riguardo quando insieme a lei svoltò l’angolo un giovane uomo il cui profumo muschiato e pungente invase l’intero pianerottolo all’istante e Hunter strinse i pugni per resistere all’impulso di gettare Jake giù dalla tromba delle scale. La parte peggiore fu quando Marley corse verso di loro ed era fin troppo chiaro chi stava andando ad abbracciare.  
Come una coltellata, ma Hunter poteva sopportare.  
Se quel verme di Puckerman stava attento a quel che faceva, poteva sopportare. In caso contrario..  
In caso contrario _niente_. L’ultima cosa che voleva era perdere Marley e fare a botte con Jake era il modo migliore perché accadesse. E sarebbe stata solo colpa sua.  
Poteva solo stringere i denti e sopportare. Sperare.  
‘Spera per il meglio, preparati al peggio’ e _Peggio_ era il secondo nome di Jacob Puckerman.


	3. Brucia ancora

Era leggermente più alto di quanto ricordasse e s’era fatto crescere la barba a lucchetto sul viso allungato, ma l’aveva riconosciuto subito. Dal modo di camminare. Dal modo in cui l’aveva guardata.  
Non s’era accorta di essersi messa a correre finché Jake non aveva aperto le braccia.  
Lo destabilizzò appena quando si strinse a lui e nascose subito il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla, inspirando il suo profumo – sempre lo stesso – penetrante e _fumoso_ come l’incenso.  
“Ehi, baby girl” sussurrò, stringendola di rimando “Anche tu mi sei mancata!”  
Marley tremò al suono della sua voce. Aveva una voglia matta di dirgli quanto le era mancato e soprattutto di baciarlo ma un rumore di passi le ricordò che non erano soli. Si staccò da lui proprio mentre _suo marito_ li raggiungeva.  
Per un attimo si sentì quasi in colpa, Hunter tuttavia non li degnò di uno sguardo. Invece, si rivolse alla giovane donna al loro fianco.  
“Ciao, _Angelus_ ” lo salutò lei, alzandosi sulle punte per baciarlo sulla guancia “NYCC del 2015: io ero Buffy e lui il mio amante vampiro” continuò rivolta a lei “Non preoccuparti se non te lo ricordi, ho portato delle foto”  
Solo allora la riconobbe come Kitty Wilde, cheerleader ed ex spasimante di Jake.  
Perché erano arrivati insieme? Si frequentavano di nuovo? Era successo prima o dopo che lei sposasse Hunter?  
“Tante, tante foto” disse, prendendola a braccetto “che ti faranno tornare tutto in mente!”  
Gettò uno sguardo alle proprie spalle, preoccupata a lasciare soli il suo primo ragazzo e il suo attuale marito ma i due si scambiarono a malapena un cenno di saluto.  
Era evidente non si piacessero. Jake non faceva nulla per mascherarlo anzi, scontrò apposta Hunter nel superarlo: sembrava cercasse lo scontro proprio come quand’era alle superiori! Le fece persino l’occhiolino e lei sorrise, voltarsi in fretta nella speranza che Hunter non l’avesse notato.  
L’appartamento era.. diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse immaginato: entrando ti trovavi subito nella zona living, uno spazio ampio luminoso e soprattutto accogliente separato dalla cucina solo da un tavolo a penisola. Non c’era paragone con l'appartamento di Santana!  
Insieme alla sorpresa provò una sensazione ben precisa a cui però non seppe dare un nome.  


_“Ma è enorme! San,_ perché _non hai preso questa reggia invece del buco di fronte?!”_

  
“È enorme!” esclamò, girando per il salotto.  
Gettò un’occhiata agli altri, rimasti sulla soglia ad osservarla toccare ogni cosa con meraviglia.  
L’angolo della bocca di Hunter tornò subito in linea, togliendogli un impercettibile sorriso dalla faccia. Aveva un’aria devastata, come se avesse sperato si ricordasse qualcosa una volta lì, ma era anche intenerito dal suo comportamento. Jake invece sembrava in attesa di qualcosa. Quanto a Kitty, era senza dubbio la più tranquilla! Invitò Hunter a portare dentro il trolley – cosa che fece, chiudendo la porta sugli spettatori dell’appartamento di fronte – dopo di ché mollò il trench a Jake, indicandogli l’appendiabiti.  
Sembrava quasi lei la padrona di casa! Si sedette sul divano accavallando le gambe senza neanche guardare il tavolino in vetro, quasi conoscesse a memoria le misure e non rischiasse minimamente di scontrarlo, poi l’invitò a prendere posto al suo fianco e Marley si sentì ancor più in soggezione nei suoi confronti.  
“Prima di tutto” disse la bionda, prendendole le mani “sento di dovermi di nuovo scusare con te, per come ti ho trattata alle superiori.”  
“Credevo ci fossimo chiarite dopo il nostro super duetto”  
Kitty abbassò gli occhi e si umettò le labbra sorridenti in un gesto familiare, lo faceva sempre quando tratteneva una risata.  
Tornando a guardarla confessò ogni sgherro e presa in giro, ogni tentativo di manipolarla fino a farle credere che ingrassava stringendole di nascosto i costumi durante le prove di Grease.  
“Non chiedermi perché ti avessi presa di mira” concluse “credo di non averlo mai saputo io stessa!”  
“Allora perché sei qui?”  
“Perché poi siamo diventate amiche sul serio. Migliori amiche! Anche se non è stato facile dopo la chiusura del Glee.”  
“Il Glee ha chiuso?! Vuol dire che.. abbiamo perso..”  
“Sì, ma questa volta non fu colpa tua! Mr Schue si fece prendere un po’ la mano per la storia di Finn, passò dal volergli dedicare la vittoria a fare dell’intera esibizione un omaggio alla sua memoria. Per farlo sarebbe bastata la tua canzone ma no! Ci fece cantare le sue canzoni preferite, e non dovrei lamentarmi visto che ho avuto un mezzo assolo però..”  
“ _Io_ ho scritto una canzone _per Finn_!?”  
“Nulla di romantico” le assicurò “ma Rachel non la prese bene comunque! Se non fosse stato per la lavata di testa di Kurt niente le avrebbe impedito di metterti le mani addosso.”  
“Perché?!”  
“Oh, tu non avevi fatto nulla di male – a parte sopravvivere al colpo che _ahimè_ uccise l’amore della sua vita – lei aveva solo bisogno di incolpare qualcuno, tutto qui.”  
“Kitty” intervenne Hunter “non sovraccaricarla.”  
“Non è mica un computer!” obiettò Jake.  
“I dottori hanno detto..”  
“Me ne strafrego dei dottori! I loro consigli non sono serviti a niente, quindi perché non ti fai da parte e lasci provare i veri esperti?”  
“ _Tu_ un esperto?!”  
“Di certo conosco questa Marley meglio di te!”  
“Che ne dite di finirla?!” esclamò Kitty, frapponendosi tra loro.  
Marley distolse lo sguardo, avrebbe dovuto essere lei a dividerli ma era troppo anche solo pensarlo. Aveva la testa piena di informazioni che non sapeva come interpretare e forse Hunter non aveva tutti i torti però non gli avrebbe mai dato ragione di fronte a Jake.  
“Scusa, sono qui da appena cinque minuti e ti ho già messa in imbarazzo!”  
Fu felice voltandosi di vederlo sedersi al suo fianco. Le era mancato specchiarsi nei suoi occhi! Quelli di Hunter erano più belli ma sempre così tristi e malinconici quando la guardavano, al loro verde preferiva senza dubbio quel castano scuro.  
Jake le sorrise e lei ricambiò, avvertendo un familiare sfarfallio nella pancia.  
“Che dici, diamo un’occhiata?” continuò, avvicinando la capiente borsa a tracolla di Kitty “Vediamo cos’ha portato”  
“Allora.. voi due state di nuovo insieme?”  
Avvertì un’improvvisa vampata e capì di essere arrossita. Non avrebbe dovuto chiederlo, si era ripromessa di non farlo e invece quella domanda le era scivolata sulla lingua.  
Jake rise nervosamente “No, oddio _no_ ” rispose, tirando fuori un pesante album insieme ad altri fogli “Kitty ormai vive a Seattle, so che viaggia un sacco per lavoro e.. a dire il vero, non la vedevo da almeno due anni!”  
Annuì, dandosi dell’idiota. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevata alla notizia invece le sudavano le mani e aveva il batticuore. Forse perché lei era sposata, come le rammentava la fede che non era riuscita in nessun modo a sfilarsi dal dito!  
“Questo invece non lo vedevo da troppo tempo!” gli sentì dire, sfilando qualcosa dalla pila “Te lo ricordi?”  
Marley diede un’occhiata e riconobbe subito il calendario sexy che avevano fatto i ragazzi del Glee.  
“Certo! Mi avevi fatto una dedica.. molto speciale..”  
Lo disse senza smettere di fissare la copertina rossa del paginone, temendo di aver osato troppo.  
“Visto che siamo in argomento” sussurrò lui “sappi che quelle parole valgono ancora”  
Sgranò gli occhi e arrossì ancora di più a quella confessione. Jake ammiccò e lei avrebbe voluto chiedergli se aveva capito bene ma non era il momento più adatto per parlarne.  
“Perché non sei venuto in ospedale?” chiese invece.  
Le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo poi fu attraversato da una rivelazione improvvisa.  
“Certo, non lo sai” farfugliò tra sé, poi disse “Io vivo ancora a Lima, Ohio, se Kitty non mi avesse chiamato non credo avrei..”  
“Ma io ho chiesto di te, perché nessuno ti ha avvertito?!”  
“Beh, sai.. quando ci siamo lasciati non siamo rimasti proprio in buoni rapporti, non biasimo tuo..” si schiarì la voce “ _Hunter_ se non ci ha pensato” notando il suo cambio di espressione, aggiunse “Dunque, vediamo se riesco a toglierti quel muso lungo!”  
Le si fece più vicino e con un sorriso sagace aprì teatralmente l’album.  
  
“Quando ti ho chiamata” disse Hunter, prendendola da parte “non ricordo di averti detto di portare anche _lui_ ”  
Kitty si umettò le labbra prima di rispondere.  
“Mi è sembrata la cosa più logica da fare”  
“Era più logico cercare Ryder”  
“Sì, peccato che non voglia più sentirla nominare dopo che ha capito di essere stato un rimpiazzo.. per non parlare di Unique, che le ha tolto la parola già quando alle superiori riprese ad uscirci!” l’incalzò e aggiunse “Per tua fortuna, negli anni Jake non è maturato come suo fratello!”  
“È ancora più bastardo e traditore? Ora sì che sono tranquillo!”  
“Le mentirà? È ovvio. La farà soffrire? Certo che sì, ma è l’unico modo perché apra quei begli occhioni azzurri e capisca perché lui è stato il primo e tu sei l’ultimo” e dopo un attimo si raccomandò “Devi lasciare che ci arrivi da sola, Marley crede di avere sedici anni e all’epoca era presissima di Jake..”  
“Lo vedo” ringhiò sommessamente.  
Hunter non era per nulla convinto che fosse una buona idea. E vedere sua moglie seduta accanto a quella canaglia gli faceva venire un tale nervoso che rischiava di mandare a monte gli sforzi di anni per imparare a controllarsi.  
Gettò un’occhiata alla mano che Kitty gli aveva posato sul braccio.  
“Se io e Marley dovessimo separarci” disse, cercando il suo sguardo “sarà perché è lei a volerlo, non io. Lo capisci?”  
Kitty gli rivolse un sorriso sornione.  
“Non farmi ridere, Clarington! Il nostro breve flirt era solo un bluff, non ti ho mai voluto più di quanto tu volessi me”  
Annuì per farla sentire più sicura, era così abituata a mentire che lo faceva anche a se stessa.  
La risata di Marley lo investì con violenza. Voltandosi la trovò intenta a sfogliare uno degli album insieme a Jake, vederli così complici gli bruciava da morire ma lo faceva anche dubitare: dicono che il primo amore non si scorda mai, possibile che nonostante tutto Marley non avesse mai davvero dimenticato quel sentimento e che ciò che provava per lui non reggesse il confronto?  


~

  
_Si trovava in un vecchio edificio. Non abbandonato o sporco, soltanto vecchio. Storico, ecco giusta definizione!_  
 _Il parquet su cui camminava era pieno di graffi ed ogni tanto scricchiolava, i soffitti erano altissimi o forse il colore bianco che li faceva sembrare tali. C’erano un sacco di scale: scale per salire, scale per scendere, scale da salire per scendere e scale da scendere per salire! E poi c’era questo corridoio stretto e lungo, così lungo che non si riusciva a vederne la fine, con due file di porte lungo le pareti._  
 _Indugiò davanti alla prima, tutta blu, ma alla fine passò oltre. Si aspettava che le porte fossero tutte uguali invece variavano in ogni cosa fuorché le dimensioni e questo aumentava la sua indecisione.. sapeva di doverle aprire, una dopo l’altra, ma non voleva scoprire cosa c’era dietro._  
  
Marley aprì lentamente gli occhi, i particolari del sogno erano ancora così nitidi che per un attimo ebbe la vista offuscata. Allungò una mano sul comodino, prese il quaderno che le aveva dato Kitty e scrisse velocemente ogni cosa, omettendo la parte in cui aveva _deciso_ di svegliarsi.  
Da tre giorni faceva sempre lo stesso sogno, da quando era tornata a vivere con Hunter per la precisione: quella notte si era svegliata urlando, subito dopo aver aperto la porta blu, non ricordava se avesse varcato la soglia o meno ma qualcosa di rovente l’aveva colpita..  
Hunter era arrivato subito ma lei l’aveva respinto. Piangeva a dirotto e chiamava la mamma come una bambina, s’era calmata soltanto quando lui le aveva messo delle gigantesche cuffie in testa e le aveva fatto ascoltare la voce di Millie Rose. Solo un breve messaggio, ricco di riferimenti a fatti che non rammentava, ma dal suo punto di vista Hunter aveva appena compiuto un piccolo miracolo.  
“Sei partita da una settimana e mi è già arrivata una tua lettera” esordiva sua madre “Anche tu mi manchi tanto ma la consulente scolastica ha ragione, questo viaggio ti serviva proprio. E poi non capita tutti i giorni di andare in Tibet!”  
Gettò uno sguardo agli scatoloni ammassati in un angolo, il più piccolo recava proprio la scritta ‘Tibet’.  
Hunter glieli aveva fatti trovare lì la mattina seguente, probabilmente andandoli a pescare dal ‘magazzino’ nell’appartamento di Santana, s’era persino scusato di non averglieli messi a disposizione prima.  
“Cosa sono?” aveva chiesto.  
“I tuoi diari, c’è tutto a partire dal secondo anno di liceo.. non hai mai voluto buttarli”  
“Tu li hai letti?”  
Era una domanda stupida, se l’avesse fatto avrebbe saputo cose di lei che invece ignorava. Anche questo le dava da pensare, perché gli aveva nascosto piccoli pezzetti di sé? Aveva così tanta paura che la lasciasse?!  
Sentì la porta d’ingresso sbattere e guardando l’orologio dedusse che Hunter era uscito per andare a correre. Lei aveva deciso di cambiare orario in modo da conciliare le sedute con Kitty e, sì, anche per evitarlo!  
Aspettò ancora qualche minuto poi si tirò su e stiracchiandosi guardò un’ultima volta pila di scatoloni. Se come pensava erano pieni, allora aveva fatto delle disposizioni del dottor Güzvit un’abitudine. Non credeva di essere il tipo di persona che riesce a tenere un diario!  
Non aveva dato nemmeno una sbirciatina, per ora, e non intendeva di certo farlo a stomaco vuoto. Raggiunse la cucina, dove Hunter le aveva lasciato la colazione pronta. Queste premure la facevano sentire un po’ in colpa, come quando rientrando lo trovava seduto in salotto ad aspettarla: niente scenate, non commentava nemmeno il fatto che uscisse con un altro, semplicemente rimaneva sveglio per essere sicuro che tornasse a casa sana e salva.  
Hunter l’amava in silenzio e senza pretese, come si amano le persone malate, e questo iniziava a metterla davvero a disagio perché lei non si sentiva malata! Era anche uno dei motivi di scontro con Kitty. Secondo lei non solo rifiutava la sua condizione ma anche la vita di adesso, per questo la sua memoria non faceva progressi.  
Marley odiava essere trattata così da un’amica.  
“Ho fatto una scelta mentre venivo qui” replicò, l’unica volta che glielo fece notare “Ho scelto di affrontare la situazione professionalmente, senza lasciarmi influenzare dai nostri coinvolgimenti personali.”  
In fondo però le era grata, si sarebbe rifiutata di andare a parlare di sé a un estraneo – l’avrebbe fatto solo con la signorina Pillsbury e il dottor Güzvit ma entrambi non avevano le competenze necessarie per seguire il suo caso – e, a quanto pare, Kitty Wilde era diventata la _regina degli strizzacervelli_!  
Le sue consulenze erano richieste in tutto il Paese e naturalmente la sua parcella era altissima, anche se Marley dubitava che avrebbe accettato soldi da Hunter: aveva visto le foto di cui aveva alluso al suo arrivo e, per quanto lui l’avesse accompagnata solo perché aveva perso una scommessa, Kitty sembrava divertirsi molto a vederlo sudare dentro il lungo giaccone di pelle sotto il sole di Giugno. Se fosse stata una persona subdola e calcolatrice, Marley avrebbe cercato di capire quanto effettivamente la bionda fosse ancora interessata a lui per farli avvicinare e poter così riprendere la storia con Jake.. che dal suo punto di vista non era mai finita.  
A volte Marley aveva persino l’impressione che Kitty sapesse, di lei e Jake, benché non gliene aveva parlato. Di certo sospettava qualcosa. Era presente quando Jake le chiese di mostrargli la città o meglio, la invitò a riscoprire New York insieme, subito dopo pranzo.  
Hunter non aveva fatto nulla per fermarla ed era l’unico che potesse dire qualcosa a riguardo, eppure quella sera Marley non era riuscita a guardarlo in faccia dopo che Jake l’aveva riaccompagnata prolungando il bacio della buonanotte. A ripensarci le veniva la pelle d’oca! Era stato come svegliarsi da un lungo torpore, aveva provato un tale guazzabuglio di emozioni che quando si erano separati aveva rischiato di cadere. Le gambe non la reggevano. Il cuore batteva impazzito come dopo una lunga maratona. Soltanto lui le faceva quell’effetto. Le poche volte che s’era trovata vicino ad Hunter non aveva avvertito nessun cambiamento, era una conseguenza della perdita di memoria o era proprio così tra loro? E se sì, _perché_ l’aveva sposato?!  
Sentì il cellulare suonare in lontananza e veloce imboccò il corridoio che costeggiava la cucina, chiedendosi perché la camera da letto fosse proprio l’ultima stanza in fondo. Per fortuna era solo un messaggio, anzi due.  
Il primo, neanche a farlo apposta, era proprio di Kitty ed esultò scoprendo che aveva annullato la loro seduta giornaliera. L’altro invece era di Jake, quel semplice _buongiorno baby girl_ le fece tremare le ginocchia.  
Fu quasi tentata di anticipare il loro appuntamento, stava per scrivergli quando lo scatolone ‘Tibet’ attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione.  
Marley lo studiò per qualche secondo, sempre col cellulare in mano. Era piccolo rispetto agli altri, di certo conteneva souvenir per lo più.. e poi le dispiaceva non ricordare quel viaggio, probabilmente era stata l’esperienza più emozionante della sua vita!  
Prima di ripensarci prese lo scatolone e lo mise sul letto.


	4. Pelle segnata ma piacevole al tatto

Quasi si aspettava, aprendo quella scatola, di udire dei campanelli ed essere investita da profumi esotici. Ma la vita non è un film. Armeggiò a lungo con le estremità sovrapposte del cartone e quando finalmente riuscì a sbirciare all’interno comprese perché fosse così leggera: quella che sembrava una tunica ripiegata più volte occupava la maggior parte dello spazio, a destra scorse alcune foto di cui s’impossessò subito. Una serie di polaroid, di cui la prima la ritraeva di profilo in quello che pareva un aeroporto, stampe di bassa qualità e misure varie, una addirittura aveva i bordi dentellati; spesso era sola, scatti rubati per lo più, poi una foto di gruppo sulle scale di chissà quale tempio, dove indossava quella che sembrava proprio la tunica rimasta nello scatolone, e ben tre foto insieme a un uomo molto abbronzato, sulla quarantina, sicuramente occidentale e con lunghi riccioli bruni. Girando una foto a caso trovò scritto in stampatello il proprio nome e quello di lui, Sigung Mark Waters. Studiò le immagini. Sembravano in confidenza ma dal linguaggio del corpo si capiva che lui non ci stava provando e ciò la sorprese un po’... perché s’era lasciata avvicinare da un uomo tanto più grande? Forse era il capogruppo? O il traduttore?  
Di certo non un semplice compagno di ventura.  
Dispose tutte le foto attorno a sé, formando un semicerchio. Sembravano avere un loro ordine.  
Tornò alla tunica e sollevandola si rese conto che qualcosa era avvolto al suo interno, trovò così tra le pieghe del tessuto quello che doveva essere il diario di viaggio. La copertina era di pelle scura, consunta graffiata e tuttavia pregevole al tatto. Le pagine ingiallite, prive di righe o margini, erano scritte fitte fitte: si alternavano penne e inchiostri, più dovuto al caso che al contenuto, che cambiava di continuo passando da resoconti del viaggio a esercizi di yoga e respirazione dalla dubbia origine.  
Questo la portò a chiedersi se s’era trattato di un semplice trekking o un viaggio spirituale.  
Si mise comoda e iniziò a leggere.  
C’erano pochissimi riferimenti ai motivi che l’avevano portata in Tibet e non ce n’erano affatto riguardo il volo intercontinentale od eventuali scali o ritardi. Niente prima dell’arrivo a Lhasa. Tuttavia l’assenza di dettagli tecnici era compensata da una ricchezza di particolari, Marley non sapeva se la mente semplicemente elaborava i suoi stessi resoconti scritti o se invece grazie a questi iniziava a ricordare. Erano immagini così vivide! Riusciva a figurarsi il volti della guida, il suo inglese masticato dall’esperienza ma sporcato dall’accento, poteva quasi evocare l’esatto suono della sua voce dalla minuziosità con cui all’epoca l’aveva descritta. Anche quelli di Sigung Mark, voce e volto, le vennero rivelati e leggendo tra le righe comprese di aver trovato in lui non solo un amico ma un punto di riferimento; anche ora che aveva la sensazione di perdersi qualcosa, specie di fronte ai nomi di tanti monasteri e valichi e fiumi, la confondevano ed era certa che le descrizioni non rendessero del tutto giustizia. In compenso svelò il mistero, che poi mistero non era, dello yoga: Mark aveva una scuola in Nuova Zelanda e s’era offerto di insegnarle quando lei l’aveva sorpreso a ‘praticare’ nel tempo libero invece di unirsi al resto del gruppo in un’escursione.  
Riconobbe in questo un passaggio importante, non solo per il viaggio in sé, quanto per il suo avvicinamento al Buddismo.  
Interruppe la lettura, perdendosi in riflessioni e congetture.  
Era affascinante l’idea di avere una scelta, di non avere bisogno di un ‘salvatore’, di non doversi comportare bene piuttosto che male per andare in Paradiso o al contrario essere una persona cattiva e finire all’Inferno. Se provi a correggere certi comportamenti sei saggio e fai un passo verso l’illuminazione, se invece non lo fai sei uno sciocco ed è molto triste ma la cosa finisce lì.  
Scorse le pagine fino a trovare una foto lasciata lì come un segnalibro. Sembrava quasi finta! C’era lei su questa lingua di terra che si affacciava tra monti a tratti innevati, con addosso un maglione, dei guanti, una sciarpa mossa dal vento… girò la foto e lesse: _primo Suria Namaskar all’aperto, Tempio *sbavatura* sullo sfondo_.  
Tornò sulle pagine tra cui stava la foto. Quella di sinistra titolava allo stesso modo, con tra parentesi la traduzione, Saluto al Sole, e tutti i movimenti descritti passo passo; quella di destra invece era un breve resoconto dell’esperienza. Lasciò da parte quest’ultimo mossa da un’improvvisa voglia di fare, di provare. Non sembrava così difficile! Si alzò, il quaderno aperto sul letto, e congiunse le mani come in preghiera davanti al petto.  
Stava prendendo le misure per inarcarsi all’indietro quando le sembrò di sentir muovere in un’altra stanza.  
Aprì silenziosamente la porta per capire se proveniva si trattava di una sua impressione o rumori provenienti da un appartamento vicino e riconobbe la voce di Hunter.  
Quando era rientrato? Stava per rispondergli quando si rese conto che non la stava chiamando. Cantava. Ed era anche bravo! Lo sapeva dalle Provinciali ma erano passati anni, Santana per prima aveva perso un po’ di voce con la mancanza di esercizio.  
Sgusciò fuori e percorse a passo felpato il corridoio, passando davanti al bagno avvertì un cambio di temperatura e l’odore intenso dello shampoo. Hunter aveva avuto il tempo di fare una doccia, ma da quanto era in casa?! Avrebbe voluto controllare l’ora ma non portava l’orologio e il cellulare era troppo lontano.  
Non riconosceva le parole ma il ritmo le piaceva, voleva capire che canzone fosse. O afferrarne almeno un pezzo, per cercarla in internet. O magari poteva semplicemente chiederglielo.  
Fece un respiro profondo e girò l’angolo. Hunter stava piegando il bucato a torso nudo, i capelli ancora umidi e rigoli d’acqua che scendevano lungo la schiena muscolosa e... _segnata_. Erano proprio dei tagli, profondi e sparsi in punti che non avrebbe potuto raggiungere da solo. Avrebbe dovuto arrossire ed abbassare lo sguardo, sgattaiolare via senza farsi notare, qualsiasi cosa tranne quello che fece. Cacciò un urlo. I cani dell'interno sette presero ad abbaiare. Hunter si volse. Lei pensò subito che il suo fianco destro era come un muro dove le crepe convergevano nel buco lasciato da un vecchio chiodo.  
  
Si frequentavano da un paio di mesi quando Marley vide le cicatrici. Fu per caso, in un negozio. Si tolse la felpa per provare non-ricordava-più-cosa e come spesso accade la maglietta si sollevò fin quasi a sfilarsi. La sentì sussultare e capì subito il motivo, poi sentì le sue dita sulla pelle, su quei tratti ormai insensibili della schiena, e avvertì un brivido che... li unì.  
Accadde di nuovo quando Marley tra i latrati dei cani lo raggiunse con slancio e, senza pudore o imbarazzo, allungò una mano sulla superficie irregolare del suo fianco.  
Era la prima volta che lo toccava.  
Era sorprendente che avesse sentito di nuovo il bisogno di toccarlo!  
“Mio Dio” ripeteva “Mio Dio, che ti è successo?”  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui - per un momento Hunter ritrovò la sua Marley - e resasi conto di quello che stava facendo si staccò arrossendo violentemente, ma lui la trattenne. Un gesto incondizionato di cui si pentì. Sciolse la presa e si sforzò di sorridere.  
“Souvenir della prigione” disse.  
Marley boccheggiò.  
“Il procuratore prese molto sul serio la storia degli steroidi” aggiunse “Nonostante la mia ammissione di colpa decise di processarmi come un adulto”  
“Ma alla stampa hai… avevi dichiarato...”  
“Quello è stato prima.”  
Esitò. Come poteva spiegarle tutto ora?  
“Ti hanno mandato in prigione?” proruppe lei.  
Segno di sì con la testa. Le parole bloccate in gola.  
Questa volta fu lei ad esitare.  
“E... io lo sapevo, insomma… me l’avevi detto, sì, prima che noi... ”  
“Non ce ne fu alcun bisogno”  
Le parole ritrovarono la strada per le labbra, persino un sorriso fece capolino, ma si limitò ai fatti, senza dilungarsi nell’impressione che gli diede il locale o lei con quel tubino nero così diverso da quel abito viola svolazzante con cui la ricordava al McKinley.  
“La sera che iniziai a lavorare allo Slake, parlando, tu hai nominato una canzone, un tormentone commerciale che continuarono a proporre per quasi un anno: io non lo conoscevo, all’inizio non riuscivi a capire come fosse possibile... poi hai capito.” fece una piccola smorfia per trattenere il riso “Non importa, dicesti, te la farò ascoltare!”  
“L’ho fatto davvero?”  
“Oh sì!”  
“E che canzone era?”  
“ _Dangerous_ di David Guetta, anche se sul momento ti riferivi alla versione remixata”  
Marley lo osservò a lungo prima di porre la prossima domanda “Quindi ci siamo conosciuti allo Slake”  
Fece di nuovo sì con la testa e lo sguardo di lei registrò passivamente quel gesto. “Facevi la ragazza immagine, una di quelle che si fingono clienti e se nessuno balla si mettono in pista per invogliarli… e ci avvisavi sempre un attimo prima che scoppiasse una rissa, avevi l’occhio più allenato del nostro. Dave e gli altri buttafuori ti consideravano quasi una mascotte!”  
“Dave?”  
“Il compagno di Sebastian”  
“Ah! Quindi è grazie a lui che hai trovato quel lavoro”  
“E grazie a suo padre sono uscito in anticipo per buona condotta”  
Tacquero entrambi, lei sembrava riflettere e lui gliene avrebbe dato tutto il tempo.  
“Non l’avevi mai fatto prima”  
“Cosa?” chiese, raccogliendo una maglia pulita dal cesto.  
“Darmi le risposte. Non solo una parte, una risposta completa per ogni domanda che faccio... nessuno di voi lo fa mai.”  
“Sono le...”  
“E mi manda in bestia!” sbuffò, lanciandogli poi un’occhiata storta “Perché ora l’hai fatto?”  
Era un po’ contorto come discorso ma si capiva e nel cercare una risposta Hunter ebbe una folgorazione. Stavano vivendo la loro personale Traviata: Marley era Violetta, lui era Alfredo, e certamente la sua amata non era in fin di vita ma… ma.. com’era?  
 _Ma se tornando non m’hai salvato, a niuno in terra salvarmi è dato._  
“Come dici?”  
“Mi sono lasciato condizionare” ammise “Tutte quelle raccomandazioni sul non dire troppo per evitare di sconvolgerti o sovraccaricarti di informazioni… ora sono giunto alla conclusione che, qualunque cosa io faccia, non ti aiuta né ti danneggia, perché solo dentro te può scattare qualcosa: i ricordi ma non solo, la fiducia nei miei confronti ad esempio. Incondizionata, fin da subito, adesso invece penso che tu debba prima conoscermi per poterti fidare. Altrimenti, che senso avrebbe essere tornata qui?” vedendola arrossire capì di aver caricato troppo l’ultima frase “E per conoscermi devi conoscere pezzi della nostra vita insieme, è inevitabile.”  
Lei annuì più volte mentre parlava e notò con piacere le sue spalle rilassarsi sempre più.  
Avvertì un brivido e si infilò la maglietta dicendosi che era il freddo.  
“Non avevi un gatto?” domandò lei, guardandosi attorno.  
“Era del vicedirettore, lo presi in prestito per far scena.” rivelò con un sorriso sghembo “Quella palla di pelo aveva una sfilza di nomi improponibili, e persino un titolo nobiliare, così per far prima lo chiamavamo Mr Puss! Non ricordo di chi fu l’idea... probabilmente di Sebastian, odiava quel gatto. I gatti in generale non gli vanno a genio.”  
Marley ridacchiò “E tu invece?”  
In un primo momento scrollò le spalle, come se fosse ovvio. “Non ho mai avuto preferenze, forse perché non ho mai avuto un cucciolo”  
“Oh, è per questo scegli ragazze con nomi da cuccioli!”  
Si tappò la bocca subito dopo averlo detto e Hunter fece uno sbuffo divertito. Non era un rimprovero dettato dalla gelosia, si capiva, ma il fatto che si stesse interrogando con un certo fastidio - quello era evidente - su una possibile relazione tra lui e Kitty, beh, era positivo.  
“Può darsi.” tagliò corto “Potremmo chiedere conferma alla tua amica strizzacervelli… A proposito, come mai non sei da lei?”  
  
Marley apprezzò molto il cambio di argomento, sia per la gaffe di poco prima che per la risposta che le aveva dato poco prima. Certo era stata lei ad insistere, restava il fatto che le sue parole l’avevano messa un po’ in difficoltà. Non che l’avesse infastidita, non le aveva trasmesso agitazione o disagio anzi, aveva sentito i battiti del cuore tornare regolari. S’era perfino scordata che fosse mezzo nudo davanti a lei finché non s’era rivestito!  
“Ha annullato il nostro appuntamento”  
Lo vide rabbuiarsi. “Strano” commentò, fugando i suoi sospetti “La frequenza è fondamentale, soprattutto all’inizio.” sembrava sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, invece tornò ai panni.  
Lo osservò per qualche secondo. Non sembrava dargli fastidio, essere fissato mentre faceva le faccende... si rese improvvisamente conto che si stava comportando da ospite in una casa che fondamentalmente era anche sua! Prese un asciugamano e iniziò a piegarlo, per fortuna si trattava per lo più di maglie da corsa e pantaloni di tuta. Dopo un po’ gli chiese della canzone. Hunter da prima emise un verso in risposta - se avesse imparato ad interpretare tutti i suoi grugniti e versi vari sarebbe stato molto più facile comunicare! Chissà se prima… inutile chiederselo - poi bofonchiò qualcosa su un’idea che si portava dietro da anni.  
Rimase a fissarlo mentre andava a mettere a posto la roba già piegata.  
Hunter scriveva canzoni, o almeno ci provava. Era una cosa che avevano in comune, la prima che avesse trovato finora!  
Lo raggiunse, restando sulla soglia della camera degli ospiti.  
“Fammela sentire”  
“Cosa?”  
“La canzone”  
“Quale canzone?”  
La superò tornando sui propri passi e lei lo seguì, decisa a non mollare.  
“Dai, solo un pezzetto...”  
“Marley”  
“Per favore”  
Hunter sospirò, un sospiro stanco che per un attimo la convinse a non insistere.  
“ _Stare me down_ ” intonò piano, restando di spalle “ _Intimidate me. Oh, baby, please... you'll never break me!_ ” si girò, facendole fare un mezzo salto “ _Bring it on, cause I can take it. You're so cool, the way you play it_ ”  
Quell’ultima frase le strappò una risata e anche lui sorrise.  
“Oh, you can do whatever you like” continuò, allargò le braccia indicandosi “It's alright with me”  
“Bè, allora...” commentò lei.  
Hunter alzò di un tono la voce “ _Why don't you break my heart? Make it hurt so bad_ ” anche il suo sorriso sembrò cambiare, quello di lei invece si spense “ _Come on give it your best_ ” proseguì lui, avanzando, Marley arretrò di rimando “ _Nothing less, I insist, I want it just like that..._ ”  
“Un po’ masochista” si azzardò a dire.  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un istante, poi Hunter fece un passo indietro.  
“Forse” ammise “ma non me la sento di cambiare”  
“Di cambiarla” lo corresse.  
“Sì, è quello che ho detto: non mi sento di cambiar _la_ ”  
Marley riprese fiato solo quando lui tornò verso il resto dei panni. Doveva ammettere che, da vicino, era terribilmente sexy e se avesse cercato di baciarla probabilmente... ma non l’aveva fatto per fortuna.


	5. Le conclusioni della regina (degli strizzacervelli)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qualsiasi lieve riferimento alla 13x09 di Grey's Anatomy non è puramente casuale.

Col passare delle settimane Kitty comprese di stare solo perdendo tempo.  
Aveva capito che Marley le nascondeva qualcosa già alla seconda seduta, annullò la successiva in cerca di conferme e passò la giornata a pedinarla. Forse non era un metodo etico, sicuramente era il più efficace per capire se partiva prevenuta e caso strano aveva ragione!  
Stava addentando una ciambella ricoperta di crema pistacchio e rischiò di non vederla, la seguì fino ad un cinema, dove Jake la stava aspettando fumando la sigaretta elettronica.  
Le sarebbe potuto bastare, poi considerò che se avesse avuto un quadro completo le sarebbe stato più semplice l’indomani registrare il comportamento della ragazza quando mentiva. In parte riconobbe che erano solo scuse, la verità era che voleva riuscire ad ascoltare cosa le diceva Jake; aveva voluto tranquillizzare Hunter ma era la prima a sapere quanto fosse sbagliato e rischioso quel gioco.  
In sala sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi ed era sicura che non fosse la ciambella a nausearla, bensì le sagome di quei due, tre file più sotto, che si baciavano ignorando completamente gli attori sullo schermo; ogni tanto, si capiva, lei lo fermava e cercavano di riprendere il corso del film ma poi, inevitabilmente, lui si appoggiava alla sua spalla e le baciava il collo e la guancia ed erano di nuovo lì attaccati. Puah! Quando poi si spostarono da Starbucks i suoi sospetti si concretizzarono. Jake non si limitava a rivangare i bei vecchi tempi, cercava di mettere in cattiva luce Hunter ma quando butto lì un commento apparentemente casuale sul fatto che avrebbe dovuto stare al fresco più a lungo, sorprendentemente, Marley gli si rigirò contro come un cane arrabbiato.  
Kitty ne sorrise. Jake aveva mancato il colpo ma non le sfuggì il modo in cui strinse i pugni, si scusò, naturalmente, era chiaro però che non gli piacque la reazione di lei.  
“Da come lo difendi sembra quasi che inizi a ricordare perché l’hai sposato” lo sentì commentare “Se è così dimmelo perché mi faccio subito da parte.”  
“Mi danno fastidio i facili pregiudizi, non vuol dire che io e lui... si è ritrovato a diciassette anni in mezzo ad assassini, stupratori e ladri, non è una bella situazione per nessuno.”  
“Hai ragione, hai perfettamente ragione.” le prese la mano “Perdonami, è solo che... vivete insieme.”  
“Sì, e dormiamo in camere separate! Non provo niente per lui, lo sai che amo te”  
“Forse devi solo dirmelo più spesso”  
Se ne andò proprio mentre quei due ricominciavano a baciarsi.  
Fu quasi divertente quando il giorno dopo chiese a Marley come avesse passato la giornata, smise di esserlo appena Kitty si rese conto che non riusciva più ad avere un giudizio imparziale; forse il suo professore aveva ragione nel sostenere che non si dovrebbe mai avere in cura un amico, fosse anche solo un conoscente ormai.  
Un altro impulso che doveva reprimere, oltre a voler prendere a schiaffi Marley ogni volta che si contraddiceva rivelando implicamente di essere stata con Jake, era darle le risposte invece di indirizzarla con le giuste domande. Per esempio le aveva parlato del Tibet, del diario di viaggio, dello yoga e Kitty avrebbe voluto scuoterla violentemente e chiedere _perché_ avesse perduto quaranta minuti in una sessione di Salice a Terra invece di rintracciare questo signor Waters, in cui era evidente avesse trovato una figura paterna. Invece aveva mantenuto la calma ed un’aria vagamente scettica all’utilizzo di simili tecniche, senza specificare che si trattasse di pratiche luciferine. Era stata davvero professionale!  
I suoi sforzi erano comunque vani, doveva riconoscerlo.  
Erano alla diciasettesima seduta e Marley non faceva progressi, era evidente anche solo sfogliando il suo diario dei sogni! Eppure il suo subconscio le dava tutti i mezzi per procedere... la porta simboleggia la donna, era logico che ce ne fossero tante perché rappresentavano i tanti aspetti della sua personalità derivati dalle sue esperienze e, poiché l’obiettivo finale era il recupero della memoria, lo stato della porta indicava lo sviluppo di tale progetto. Una porta chiusa era un insuccesso, come quella blu del Black Diamond che Marley non era più riuscita ad aprire. Quella del Glee aveva la maniglia coi bulloni allentati, e il fatto che ne cadesse sempre uno quando lei ci passava davanti serviva probabilmente per attirare la sua attenzione, ma dopo un sobbalzo Marley procedeva oltre. La porta di ferro che l’aveva condotta nell’appartamento che divideva con Hunter era invece un segno positivo. Molto positivo. Stava a significare che non c’era nulla da temere in quel luogo, ed infatti dietro c’era il ricordo di quando aveva deciso come disporre i quadri sui muri che Hunter aveva sempre lasciato spogli... ma a quel punto Marley non c’era arrivata, ovviamente! Non si spingeva mai troppo in là, timorosa di quello che avrebbe trovato. Prova ne era la porta della casa a Lima: malandata e distrutta nella parte superiore ma non abbastanza per farle vedere cosa c’era all’interno. Era una chiara rappresentazione della morte di sua madre, come gli orecchini di ambra nera che si infilava a forza bucando i lobi rappresentavano la perdita della verginità con Jake.  
A loro modo entrambe le esperienze erano state traumatiche e per questo rielaborate ma Kitty non sapeva proprio come procedere. Per la prima volta fare il proprio lavoro le era molto difficile.  
Non poteva che incolpare se stessa per essersi messa in una simile situazione. E Hunter, certo, per averla chiamata. Stava facendo tutto questo per lui in un certo senso, in un altro... no, quella barca era affondata prima ancora di prendere il largo! Però le faceva prudere le mani il modo in cui lo trattava Marley ed anche la condiscendenza di lui. Non era il modo giusto di procede. Soprattutto, non era quello di cui avevano parlato! Kitty si era raccomandata, che le lasciasse i suoi tempi, i suoi spazi e compagnia cantante, ma farla uscire quasi ogni giorno con Jake equivaleva ad abbandonare il campo senza lottare.  
Ah, ma gliene avrebbe dette quattro! Si stava preparando un bel discorsetto mentre percorreva il pianerottolo a passo di marcia.  
I cani dell’interno sette non si fecero aspettare. Sembrava volessero intimarle di tornare indietro coi loro ringhi minacciosi, per un attimo temette addirittura che riuscissero a sfondare la porta. Affrettò il passo e con un balzo - gli anni da cheerleader tornarono improvvisamente utili - afferrò la chiave di riserva sullo stipite.  
La voce di Hunter l’accolse appena entrata “Sei tornata presto”  
“Perché, mi aspettavi?!”  
“Ah, sei tu...”  
Kitty lo raggiunse in cucina, rischiando di inciampare in un paio di bottiglie vuote.  
“Sul serio?” commentò.  
In risposta Hunter prese un altro sorso di birra, non si girò nemmeno a guardarla.  
Lei afferrò l’unica bottiglia ancora sigillata e resistendo alla tentazione di aprirla a sua volta la fece scivolare nella borsa. Non gli avrebbe permesso di farsi vedere in quello stato da… si dette dell’idiota per aver realizzato così tardi che Marley non c’era.  
“Quella p...”  
“Non ti azzardare!” la ammonì, la testa leggermente girata.  
“Sta tranquillo, ce n’è anche per te!” ribatté Kitty, sollevando fieramente il mento “Cosa credi di ottenere facendo così? L’alcool è l’ultima cosa che ti serve, devi essere lucido”  
“Risparmiami la predica”  
“No, caro, sono stata zitta fin troppo. Ti ho detto che dovevi ristabilire un rapporto con lei non di farle da padre, perché è questo che sembri! Un padre incapace di dire di no alla figlia in piena crisi ormonale e che comunque la aspetta alzato guardando programmi spazzatura in TV, come Grease II”  
“Ah, te l’ha detto”  
“Sì ed è stato deprimente stare ad ascoltare. Un’occasione perfetta sprecata così!”  
“E perché non fai qualcosa?”  
“Io?! Il mio lavoro è ascoltare, sei tu che dovresti...”  
“Dovrei cosa, cosa?!” sbottò lui “Segregarla, legarla ad una sedia come Alexander DeLarge e costringerla a vedere le nostre foto a ripetizione finché i ricordi riaffiorano o impazzisce?”  
“Basterebbe molto meno”  
“Oh! Allora dimmi, _grande guru degli psicoschizzati_ , cosa devo fare?” abbandonò la bottiglia e il tono ironico “No, sul serio, che devo fare? Dimmi che cosa devo fare perché davvero non lo so...”  
“Ma semplicemente non farle da padre! Fai il marito.”  
A quel punto Hunter rise, prima sommessamente poi sempre più sguaiato, un riso falso e così forte che i cani dell’interno sette presero ad ululare. Un coro grottesco. La tensione rendeva l’aria elettrica, c’erano tutti i presupposti per un attacco d’ira, nonostante questo Kitty provò ad avvicinarsi.  
“La sua mente è confusa” riprese “ma lei è sempre lei, solo più trasognata e... per tua sfortuna, ancora nella fase pre-tradimento.” e aggiunse “Di Jake.”  
A questo punto lui si allontanò, diretto nella zona living.  
“Crede che avere un fidanzatino che le fa tremare le gambe basti” continuò, seguendolo “Tu devi dimostrarle che potrebbe avere di più, che ha molto di più.”  
“Lei. Non mi. VUOLE!” le urlò in faccia “Ho fatto di tutto per lei, per essere un uomo degno di lei! Ho smesso di fumare, di bere, seguo il codice della strada alla lettera, tutto per poter stare al suo fianco e poi? LEI. VUOLE. JAKE!”  
Kitty fece un passo indietro, il dolore che trasudava da quelle parole era il medesimo che gli trasfigurava il volto.  
“L’ha cercato dal primo momento che ha riaperto gli occhi, e questo mi fa pensare... se una parte di lei non avesse mai smesso di pensare a lui, di sperare...”  
“No”  
“Non puoi saperlo”  
“Lo so invece e ti dico no, non è così, togliti quest’idea malsana dalla testa”  
Lui scosse la testa e si spostò ancora, andando a sedersi sul divano. “La amo così tanto”  
“Allora devi lottare, ora più che mai, per lei, per la vostra vita insieme”  
“Lei è la mia vita, è il mio cuore, la mia persona, ma non posso costringerla a restare con me.”  
“Non devi mollare”  
“Forse dovrei lasciarla andare.”  
Per una manciata di secondi, a vedere quell’uomo distrutto prendersi il viso tra le mani, Kitty valutò la possibilità di chiamare Bree. Non era l’idea più brillante del mondo ma avrebbe fatto battere Jake in ritirata, poi rammentò di non era né un assistente sociale né una consulente di coppia.  
“Sì, dovrei lasciarla andare,” ripeté Hunter “in fondo lei ha già scelto. È con lui! E se penso a quello che stanno facendo...”  
Kitty stava per chiedergli di proseguire, di sfogarsi ora, qui, con lei, in modo da non partire alla carica come un toro sbizzarrito al primo giro di chiave, si accorse però di avere di nuovo sottovalutato la situazione.  
Aveva pensato che i tremiti e l’atteggiamento scostante fossero un tentativo di trattenere la rabbia, invece era puro orgoglio. L’orgoglio del maschio cui è stato insegnato a non farsi mai vedere debole. E tutto quel orgoglio stava scivolando via, silenzioso come le lacrime. Le straziò il cuore vederlo così. Aveva due modi di affrontare la cosa, la psicoterapeuta però era rimasta nella sua lussuosa camera d’albergo. Restava solo la donna. Kitty si ritrovò ad abbracciarlo, a piangere con lui, a dire le peggio illusorie banalità: “Andrà tutto bene, vedrai, si sistemerà tutto... e se anche non dovesse, sarebbe davvero così male? Se davvero come dici lei non ha mai smesso di sperare, di aspettarlo, perché non dar loro una seconda possibilità?” non era nemmeno sicura di stare parlando di Marley e Jake, ma per fortuna Hunter si era addormentato e non aveva sentito la sua patetica dichiarazione.  
Chissà da quanto non riusciva a fare sei ore di sonno filate. Le lunghe ore ad aspettare quell’adolescente svergognata che si crogiola nell’abbagliante primo amore. Poi l’orecchio teso per quando si sarebbe svegliata di soprassalto, per l’ennesima volta, e lui l’avrebbe raggiunta subito solo per essere respinto, per l’ennesima volta. Marley si rendeva conto di quel che gli stava facendo? Naturalmente no ma non potevano aspettare che si scottasse nuovamente. La prima volta Jake era stato paziente e aveva impiegato mesi a rivelare il suo vero volto, Kitty non sarebbe rimasta così a lungo e Hunter... non poteva reggere così tanto.  
Sobbalzò all’abbaiare improvviso dei cani, anche lei s’era forse addormentata? Hunter mugolò appena ma non si svegliò. Dei sommessi risolini, appena udibili sotto il latrare per nulla attutito dalle pareti in cartongesso, le fecero puntare lo sguardo sulla porta.  
Quasi riusciva a vederla... Marley,rincretinita come al liceo, che si lasciava sbaciucchiare da Jake che allungava le mani adducendo uno scherzo. E gli credeva pure!  
Finalmente la chiave girò, nell’intervallo tra un giro e l’altro le sembrò di cogliere dei passi pesanti sulle scale ma non ne fu sicura finché Marley non sgusciò silenziosamente nell’appartamento. Sola.  
  
Marley riuscì a stento a non urlare trovando Kitty che la aspettava seduta sul divano con Hunter addormentato in grembo. Stranamente quella scena le dette fastidio. Non c’era motivo, non provava nulla per quello che legalmente era suo marito e anzi, visto come procedevano le cose tra lei e Jake avrebbe dovuto vederlo come un fatto positivo, tuttavia...  
Kitty le fece cenno di tacere e con delicatezza disarmante sgusciò via dalla presa di Hunter.  
La bionda la condusse fino alla camera degli ospiti, dove dormiva Hunter, lei era molto a disagio lì ma prima che potesse farglielo presente arrivò lo schiaffo. Marley finì sul letto tanto impeto c’era dentro!  
“Chi cazzo ti credi di essere?!” l’apostrofò Kitty, chiudendo del tutto la porta “Pensi di poter fare quello che ti pare perché hai perso la memoria, ma sai che ti dico? Tu non vuoi ricordare! E credi basti per cancellare il fatto che Jake ha una moglie e dei figli che lo aspettano a Lima. Oh, ma tu questo non lo sai. O forse non t’importa! Come non t’importa che di là c’è un uomo che ti ama tanto da fargli male, gli fa male non riuscire a lasciarti, e col tuo comportamento frivolo ed egoista sei quasi riuscita a convincerlo che saresti più felice senza di lui. Vedi di darti una regolata Marley, perché altrimenti…” fece una pausa improvvisa, con meno rabbia e più decisione concluse “altrimenti Hunter me lo prendo io”  
Forse era ancora l’effetto della botta, fatto sta che quella frase la colpì e nel contempo le parole di Kitty si mischiarono confondendosi con... la sua voce, ma lei non stava parlando o sì...?

_“Perché prendi sempre quello che voglio io?”_   
_Lasciò scivolare il piatto nella schiuma quando si rese conto che, sì, l’aveva proprio detto!_   
_Con tutta la calma del mondo, Kitty posò la borsa e si diresse fino al lavandino._   
_“Se vuoi avere una possibilità con lui” disse, arrivandole vicinissima “devi deciderti a fare qualcosa, Marley cara, altrimenti se lo prenderà per forza qualcun’altra… non io, ovviamente! Non sono interessata a Hunter, come non ero interessata a Jake. È complicato. Io sono complicata. Ma anche tu non scherzi!”_

Marley ebbe un capogiro, portò la mano sugli occhi mentre la porta si richiudeva da sola. Non sbatté, si accostò soltanto.  
Rimase così, immobile, con gli occhi chiusi, per un tempo indecifrato: il cerchio alla testa come un hula hoop le scese lungo il corpo, era una sensazione così forte e insolita che quasi le sembrava svenire, ma non accadde e poco a poco quel senso di giramento si affievolì fino a svanire. Attese ancora qualche secondo, poi si alzò e tornò in salotto. Kitty non c’era naturalmente, l’aveva sentita uscire anche se i suoi passi le erano sembrati il residuo di un sogno.  
Ora un braccio spuntava dal divano, proteso nella sua direzione. Marley si avvicinò, a passi incerti, e sbirciò oltre lo schienale: Hunter aveva cambiato leggermente posizione, come per seguirla... no, scacciò quell’idea assurda! Eppure dopo qualche istante lui sbatté le palpebre, aveva aperto gli occhi quasi del tutto che lei veloce si accucciò dietro lo schienale fino a sedersi per terra. Possibile che si fosse svegliato perché lei era lì? Subito si diede dell’idiota, non aveva motivo di nascondersi e nel contempo non voleva affrontare il suo sguardo, non dopo le parole di Kitty che ancora le risuonavano in testa come un monito. Non era quello cui aveva sperato nelle ultime settimane? Perché avvertiva un’improvvisa agitazione all’idea che succedesse davvero?  
“…more?” sentì biascicare, poi chiamare più forte “Vita… - mh, giusto” uno sbuffo, poi un nome. Non il suo però. E diavolo, le fece quasi male!  
“Kitty è andata via” si ritrovò a dire.  
Rivelata la propria posizione fu questione di secondi prima che Hunter sbucasse da sopra la spalliera, sovrastandola contro la luce del lampadario. Dovette ammettere che era davvero bello, anche con gli occhi arrossati dal sonno. O dal pianto?  
“Che fai lì, ti senti male?” le domandò subito. Preoccupato. Premuroso. Un miele troppo dolce per lei.  
“E tu?”  
Parve confuso. “Mi sono solo addormentato”  
“Infatti hai l’aria stanca” notò, e chissà come le venne da sollevare la mano e portargliela al viso “È colpa mia… ho sempre gli incubi, ti sveglio e poi...”  
“No, che dici?”  
Non sopportava che fosse così buono, avrebbe preferito che le desse della sgualdrina. Ritrasse la mano prima che potesse toccarla e dall’ombra che gli attraversò lo sguardo capì di averlo illuso.  
“Continuo a farti soffrire” singhiozzò.  
“No” ripeté lui.  
“Sì invece! Non mentire, Kitty me l’ha detto...”  
Lo sentì imprecare violentemente, per la prima volta sembrava sul punto di perdere le staffe. Per Marley fu la conferma che la bionda non le aveva mentito e la fece scivolare nell’isteria: cominciò a piangere, a battere i pugni sulla testa, passando dalla rabbia verso se stessa alle scuse “Io ci provo, davvero, ci sto provando e se non ci riesco! Non è come dice Kitty, perché io voglio ricordare. Io voglio ricordare! Ricordo ogni dannato sogno fatto di scale e porte ma non. riesco. a. ricordare.”  
Hunter la raggiunse scavalcando la spalliera e nonostante le sue proteste iniziali la prese tra le braccia, la cullò e continuò a tenerla stretta finché non la sentì rilassarsi, e nemmeno allora la lasciò. Le era insopportabile quella sensazione di sicurezza e benessere che le trasmetteva, non se lo meritava.  
“Parlami dei sogni” l’invitò con voce avvolgente, come té caldo e miele.  
Marley si ritrovò a sospirare languidamente.  
“Iniziano sempre allo stesso modo, prima vedo queste scale che vanno in tutte le direzioni e sensi poi prendo quel corridoio infinito con le porte...”  
“Sono numerate come negli alberghi?”  
Scosse la testa e con quel leggero spostamento si ritrovò con l’orecchio proprio sopra il suo cuore: batteva regolare, forse leggermente accelerato ma calmo. Inspiegabilmente, la commosse.  
“Non ce ne sono due uguali, e ogni volta ne spuntano di nuove” riprese, tirando su col naso “Ad esempio, ieri notte ne ho vista una di ferro.”  
“Tipo cassaforte?”  
“No, solo del tipo impenetrabile. Ed era socchiusa.”  
“Non era poi così impenetrabile!”  
“Infatti sono entrata” continuò, adesso sorrideva anche lei “e portava qui”  
Si aspettava qualche altro commento invece lui rimase zitto.  
“Proprio qui, in questa casa” continuò “ solo che non c’era niente. Nessun mobili. Nemmeno il lampadario. Solo le pareti carteggiate e imbiancate... e le foto e i poster incorniciati, per terra, appoggiati alle pareti”  
“Disposti come ora?”  
Annuì e lui di rimando.  
“E poi?”  
“Niente. Mi sono svegliata.”  
Tacquero entrambi per un po’. Non un silenzio pesante, la semplice constatazione che su tale discorso non c’era altro da aggiungere per il momento. Fu Hunter a spezzarlo: “Non sforzarti. Il corpo è guarito ma la mente è ancora in convalescenza, se esageri ti farai solo del male. Piccoli passi. E soprattutto, non preoccuparti per me”  
Marley alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui e questa volta incontrò i suoi occhi.  
“Però...”  
“Sta’ zitta, ragazzina!”  
Stava per ribattere poi pensò che non aveva tutti i torti: anagraficamente li separavano solo un paio d’anni ma allo stato attuale il divario tra loro era molto più grande.  
“Non sarai certo tu a spezzarmi” tagliò corto.

  
“Mi hanno richiamata a Seattle per una perizia psicologica su un ex chirurgo pediatrico che due anni fa ha quasi ammazzato di botte uno specializzando perché sembra andasse a letto con la sua fidanzata. Il giudice, il capo dell’ospedale, tutti vogliono sapere se può tornare a lavoro o metterebbe in pericolo la vita dei suoi pazienti e chi può valutarlo se non... oh com’era?! L’espressione che ha usato Hunter ieri sera era calzante!”  
Kitty assunse un’aria pensosa e Marley ne approfittò per dire “Non puoi andartene”  
“Ecco! Era: _grande guru degli psicoschizzati_!”  
“È per quello che hai detto ieri? Io l’ho già dimenticato! L’ultima parte intendo, il resto mi è rimasto ben impresso. Volevi scuotermi e ci sei riuscita quindi possiamo continuare. Ti prego, possiamo continuare?”  
Kitty le prese le mani come fece il primo giorno e si spostò sul bordo della poltrona per starle più vicino.  
“Perché sei andata in terapia la prima volta?”  
“Lo sai che avevo un disordine alimentare, hai praticamente ammesso di avermelo procurato tu!”  
Era un colpo basso ma glielo avrebbe presto restituito, e con gli interessi.  
“Sei andata in terapia perché sei svenuta durante le Provinciali” la corresse in tono paziente “Ti sei presa un bello spavento, oltre a farlo prendere a tutti noi, e hai capito che in quello che stavi facendo c’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato. Per questo quando tua madre ti ha preso appuntamento col dottor Guzvit ci saresti andata senza bisogno che ti accompagnasse. Perché sapevi di averne bisogno.” fece una pausa perché quelle parole arrivassero bene in profondità “Anche adesso lo sai, non dico il contrario! Questa volta però la componente dello spavento è rovesciata, mi spiego: tu hai paura non tanto di quello che hai vissuto ma di quello che stai vivendo adesso. E ti capisco, dal tuo punto di vista Trump al giro di boa del suo primo mandato è terrificante al confronto del apparentemente immacolato Obama ma se grattassi la superficie vedresti che le cose non sono esattamente come sembrano... era una metafora, so che non ne capisci niente di politica! Il punto è che capisco, davvero, io capisco che sia più rassicurante per te rifugiarti nei ricordi che senti più tuoi invece di cercarne altri che potrebbero non piacerti” fece un’altra pausa, più breve in vista del colpo basso “Capisco anche che sei spaventata, che vorresti chiamare tua madre o cercare conforto nel suo abbraccio e non puoi. Capisco tutto.”  
Marley sembrava sul punto di piangere, dopo un attimo però i suoi occhioni lucidi tornarono sciutti e Kitty si sentì autorizzata a procedere.  
“Come ti sentivi quando me ne sono andata?”  
Non si aspettava subito una risposta.  
“Non ti sto parlando da terapeuta ma da amica, sii sincera con me ed io lo sarò con te.”  
Marley sembrava ancora scettica, temeva nell’ennesimo bluff e Kitty capì di dover essere la prima a scoprire le carte.  
“C’era un fondo di verità in quello che ho detto” ammise sorprendendo anche se stessa “Sai, come tesina finale, a psicologia bisogna stilare il proprio profilo: traumi, fissazioni, debolezze... viene tutto a galla. Io, tra le tante cose, ho la tendenza a cercare l’attenzione di uomini già impegnati sentimentalmente per gelosia verso la loro compagna, non perché mi sento inferiore sul piano fisico bensì per una semplice piccola molla che scatta nella mia testa e mi fa dire ‘Perché a lei sì e a me no?’. È il gravoso bagaglio di ogni vittima di abusi: cercare attenzioni ma esserne nel contempo spaventati a morte, non reggere l’idea, non sentirsi all’altezza di essere amata...”  
“Mi ha fatto male” intervenne Marley.  
Kitty gliene fu grata perché ora era lei ad essere quasi sull’orlo del pianto.  
“Fisicamente, ho provato un forte malessere”  
“Okay”  
“Non è okay!”  
“Invece sì” le assicurò, sedendosi al suo fianco “Le reazioni del tuo corpo sono istintive profonde e non filtrate dalla tua mente, il che è un bene visto che non è proprio al massimo della forma.”  
“Mi stai dicendo che io non ricordo di essere innamorata di lui ma il mio corpo sì? Ma andiamo! Lui non mi fa battere il cuore come Jake.”  
“L’aumento del battito cardiaco e le vampate di calore si verificano anche quando siamo in collera.”  
Marley voltò la testa e incrociò le braccia, non sapeva che mettersi sulla difensiva di fronte ad uno psicologo equivale a dire ‘continua, sei sulla buona strada’  
“Sei innamorata di Jake, vuoi stare con lui?”  
“Sì”  
“Vuoi fare l’amore con lui?”  
“S-Quando sentirò che è il momento”  
“Stronzate! Fosse stato per te non lo avreste mai fatto: era così al liceo ed è così adesso, questo perché tu non riesci a metterti completamente in gioco, sarebbe un rischio e tu non li corri i rischi perché sei rimasta troppe volte a mani vuote, proprio come insegna il nostro fantastico sistema scolastico! Se non rispondi ad una domanda nel dubbio ti assegnano un punto ma se dai la risposta sbagliata non ottieni niente, così tu mia cara ti crogioli in mille possibilità senza mai muovere un passo nella loro direzione.”  
“Questo non è...”  
“Perché non sei diventata una cantante famosa le cui canzoni passano in ogni radio?” l’incalzò “E perché non sei rimasta in contatto con questo Mark Waters tornata dal Tibet, te lo sei chiesta? Io sì, proprio un attimo prima di dirti di cercarlo. Ma se devi cercarlo, riprendere i contatti a sette anni dal viaggio che vi aveva così profondamente legato qualcosa dovrà pur dire... forse è collegato al fatto che lo yoga, quello vero, non è solo accendere un bacchetto d’incenso e finire con l’addormentarsi a gambe incrociate da quaaanto ci siamo rilassati, è una ricerca interiore, prendere coscienza di sè e andare sempre avanti senza mai tornare indietro. E forse tu non eri pronta a farlo.”  
Marley si alzò, le labbra strette e i fulmini che lanciavano i suoi occhi suggerivano che ne aveva abbastanza.  
Era il momento del colpo di grazia.  
“Ti dico come andrà con Jake?” disse, sicura di trattenerla e infatti l’altra si fermò “Un giorno, presto o tardi, lo annoieranno le uscite film e caffé da Starbucks, e visto che non è un patito dei musei ti proporrà con un pretesto qualunque di salire nella sua camera”  
“Stai zitta”  
“La prima volta che gli dirai di no si mostrerà comprensivo, hai perso la memoria e tutto quanto, ma alla seconda ti farà presente che l’avete già fatto in passato” le scappò una mezza risata “E anche con Hunter, non penserai che abbiate sempre dormito in stanze separate...”  
“STAI ZITTA!”  
L’intera hall si girò a fissarle, se non fosse stata lei stessa ad urlare probabilmente Marley si sarebbe fatta piccola piccola ma tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata su Kitty.  
Con tutta la calma del mondo, Kitty prese la borsa e si alzò.  
“Vorrei avere torto, Marley cara” disse arrivandole vicinissima, col tacco dodici erano quasi alte uguali “ma se così fosse non pensi che saresti tu la signora Puckerman, con marmocchi al seguito, invece di Bree ‘con due E non come il formaggio’?”  
Fece per andarsene poi si voltò alla Rita Hayworth, come suggeriva Julia Roberts in quel film che la faceva piangere ogni sacrosanta volta.  
“Come ho detto all’inizio, non sono in grado di mantenere l’impegno che mi ero prefissa, perciò non posso più essere la tua terapista ma sono sempre tua amica. Un’amica scomoda e un bel po’ stronza che ti dice le cose in faccia, specie quelle che non vorresti sentire, è per questo ci siamo allontanate. Vorrei che non succedesse di nuovo.”  
Questa volta si allontanò sul serio ed a grandi passi.  
Alla reception le restituirono la carta di credito, avvertendola che il suo taxi era arrivato e i suoi bagagli erano già a bordo. Tirò fuori il cellulare solo quando fu dentro l’abitacolo, temeva si trattasse di Hunter che la chiamava furioso perché lo stava abbandonando in un casino peggiore di quando era arrivata: gli aveva lasciato una lista di nomi, colleghi più che qualificati e che l’avrebbero trattato con riguardo se avesse detto che era lei a… ma non si trattava di lui.  
“Un bel po’?! Diciamo piuttosto che sei una gran stronza” sbottò Marley prima ancora che avvicinasse lo smatphone all’orecchio “Oggi però mi hai fatto capire che è l’unico modo che conosci per proteggerti... e anche il modo in cui dimostri alle persone di volergli bene.”  
“Impressionante, e senza aver seguito nessun corso!”  
“Fingerò che tu sia rimasta in silenzio”  
Kitty sorrise ed ebbe la sensazione che anche l’altra stesse facendo lo stesso.  
“Volevo solo dirti che ti voglio bene anch’io. E che non cercherò un altro terapista. Voglio te o nessun altro, quindi ti conviene sbrigarti con quella perizia!” concluse, interrompendo la comunicazione prima che lei potesse ribattere.  
Marley Rose, così ingenua da farti tenerezza e darti sui nervi insieme. Questo non sarebbe mai cambiato.


	6. V per Verità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [da qui in avanti, la formattazione cambia perché ho ripreso a scrivere cinque anni... i gusti cambiano ^^"]  
> Andate a cercare le illustrazioni di Victoria France per farvi un'idea di come è conciata Marley.  
> Lauren Michaels era il personaggio che Melissa Benoist interpretava nel film "Tennessee".  
> Se seguite "Supergirl" sapete chi è Adam. Se non la seguite poco importa, è di facile intuizione.  
> "Truth or Dare" è un film dove hanno recitato sia Nolan Funk sia Tyler Posey (i fan di "Teen Wolf" drizzeranno le orecchie)

_ Per un attimo gli abiti sfarzosi e le maschere ricercate le diedero l’impressione di trovarsi a Venezia durante i festeggiamenti del Carnevale piuttosto che al ballo del McKinley.  _ _  
_ _ Un ballo dall’ambientazione molto gotica!  _ _  
_ _ Lanterne dalla luce soffusa e candele rischiaravano appena la palestra buia, rendendo ancora più difficile riconoscere le persone dietro le maschere. E poi specchi, specchi ovunque, racchiusi in ricercate cornici sospese a mezz’aria. Marley stentò a riconoscersi nel proprio riflesso. Indossava una lunga gonna nera, gonfia di merletti, e un corpetto rosso ornato di pizzo nero che le stringeva la vita e il seno, spingendolo in fuori. Per un attimo temette che la punta della croce appesa al collo li facesse scoppiare come palloncini! Dovette resistere alla tentazione di portare in avanti i lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle, sentendosi nuda. Si soffermò sul proprio viso, sullo sguardo, per calmarsi ma ottenne l’effetto opposto. Il trucco le era colato lungo le guance, come lacrime nere.  _ _  
_ _ “Voi donne trovate sempre il modo di stare bene, noi uomini invece siamo sempre una chiavica...” ghignò Ryder passandole accanto. _ _  
_ _ Aveva i capelli cortissimi, tinti di un biondo platino innaturale. E c'era qualcosa di strano anche nel suo sorriso, nei suoi denti. _ _  
_ _ “Vampiri” sussurrò tra sé “Proprio un bel tema” _ _  
_ _ Improvvisamente individuò Jake, poco lontano, circondato da un piccolo gruppetto che sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra. Marley rimase incantata ad osservarlo, come era bello! Desiderò raggiungerlo, baciarlo, concedersi a lui totalmente… stava per muovere il primo passo nella sua direzione quando una voce la sorprese alle spalle. _ _  
_ _ “Non farlo, non umiliare la tua intelligenza!”  _ _  
_ _ Voltandosi rischiò di cacciare un urlo. La maschera che si trovò davanti era diversa da tutte le altre, così… anonima. Completamente bianca, allungata come la corporatura di chi la indossava, con un sorriso beffardo e il taglio degli occhi così sottile da nascondere persino lo sguardo. Prima che potesse chiedergli chi fosse, si allontanò.  _ _  
_ _ Sentì di dover inseguire la Maschera Bianca prima che si confondesse tra la folla e così fece finché, varcate le porte della palestra, si ritrovò nel solito corridoio. _ _  
_ _ SBAM! La Maschera Bianca era entrata in una delle stanze.  _ _  
_ _ Marley respirò a fondo, quanto le permettevano le stecche del corpetto. _ _  
_ _ Il cigolio sommesso, prolungato quanto il movimento di una porta che, lentamente, si apriva attirò la sua attenzione. Al suo interno trovò una camera d’ospedale piena di fiori e tra tutti le rose rosse sul comodino attirarono il suo sguardo. Si avvicinò, notando che iniziavano a chinare il capo. _ _  
_ _ C’era un bigliettino, alcuni petali caddero quando lo prese. _ _  
_ _ La Maschera Bianca parlò ancora, troppo piano perché potesse afferrare una sola parola.  _

“Parliamo un attimo di questa maschera, ricordi qualche altro particolare? Che so, aveva... dei baffi all’insù e un leggero pizzetto?”

“Forse, non ricordo bene...”

“Guy Fawkes!” 

“Chi?”

“La stai influenzando.”

“Non è vero, ti brucia non esserci arrivata prima tu!” 

Marley aveva appena finito di raccontare il sogno che avrebbe voluto condividere con Kitty, ma la terapeuta era in partenza per Seattle e prima di congedarsi non le aveva dato il tempo di farlo, così aveva ripiegato su Santana e la sua ragazza.  
Ora, però, non le sembrava più una grande idea.   
L’atmosfera era tesa, Santana era tesa e Allegra sembrava non accorgersene. Lei invece era sempre stata suo malgrado brava a registrare i cambiamenti di umore nel prossimo e ne veniva immancabilmente influenzata. Infatti, adesso anche Marley era tesa.

“Un uomo con la maschera di  _ V per Vendetta _ a un ballo di vampiri,” continuò Allegra, ancora compiaciuta “le rielaborazioni del cervello umano non smetteranno mai di sorprendermi!”

"Dalla descrizione, e proprio perché indossava una maschera, poteva trattarsi tanto di un uomo quanto di una donna. Comunque, sono più curiosa di sapere cosa c’era scritto sul bigliettino.”

“Nei sogni non si riesce a leggere, San. Lo sanno tutti!” 

“Ecco perché non riesco a mettere a fuoco le lettere, anche se ricordo che la carta aveva dei ghirigori verdi negli angoli” si intromise Marley, spaventata dall’irritazione con cui l’ispanica roteò gli occhi “E credo di non aver mai visto quel… si tratta di un film o una serie?”

“Film, e l'hai visto con Ryder.” 

“Il quarterback, giusto?!” schioccò le dita Allegra “O mi confondo con quell'altro, Carter?"

“A dire il vero giocavano entrambi a football.” rammentò lei “Carter però era nella vecchia scuola e non mi ha mai degnato di uno sguardo.”

Come avrebbe potuto? Stava con Laurel Michaels, una bellezza dell’ultimo anno che faceva danza classica e stava preparando l’audizione per la Julliard. Marley invece era una matricola cotta di un ragazzo dell'ultimo anno che non riusciva a guardare in faccia senza arrossire, figuriamoci parlargli!

“E se ci fosse lui sotto la maschera?!”

Marley scosse la testa.

“Che ne dite di spararla davvero grossa?” sbottò Santana, azzittendole “E se ci fossi  _ tu  _ dietro la maschera, Marley? Quelle parole assumono tutt’altro significato! Come se il tuo subconscio sapesse che stai facendo una stronzata e stesse cercando di metterti in guardia.” 

“Ora sei tu che la stai influenzando!”

Santana si volse verso la sua ragazza con un movimento repentino che a Marley diede i brividi.

“Se fosse come dici” proseguì Allegra, sollevando il mento “sul biglietto ci sarebbe scritto, tanto per restare in tema:  « Per tre anni ho avuto le rose e non ho dovuto chiedere scusa a nessuno. » E comunque non sarebbe vero!”

L’indelicatezza di quella battuta, insieme alla risata che la seguì, fu la classica goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.    
Santana si alzò in piedi rinfacciando ad Allegra quanto poco sapesse del contesto per metterci bocca. Allegra scattò di rimando e iniziò ad elencare a Santana tutto quello che non andava tra loro, partendo dalla sua invadenza in situazioni che francamente non le riguardavano e iniziavano a pesare sul loro rapporto.    
“NON CREDERTI TANTO IMPORTANTE DA CHIEDERMI DI SCEGLIERE” inveì Santana, come per chiudere la questione anche se erano solo all’inizio “LEI C'ERA PRIMA DI TE E CI SARÀ ANCHE DOPO DI TE!”

Marley sgattaiolò via il più in fretta possibile, aveva appena messo piede sul pianerottolo che Hunter stava già aprendo la porta per farla entrare.

“Ho sentito le urla.” disse, rispondendo alla sua domanda implicita “Ero sul punto di venire a prenderti e dirgliene quattro.”

Stava per chiedergli perché ma di nuovo lui la anticipò, porgendole una scatola di kleenex, e solo allora Marley si rese conto di stare piangendo.

“Mi conosci, eh!” riuscì a scherzare, prendendo un fazzoletto.

Hunter rispose con un sorriso, poi fece strisciare la suola per staccare qualcosa rimasto attaccato sotto la scarpa.  _ Sembra uno scalpitante centauro. _ Il paragone nacque spontaneo, associò quella velata irrequietezza al fatto che Kitty fosse partita senza salutarlo o avvertirlo ma non riuscì a trovare note positive in questo.

Quel sogno e le parole di Santana nutrivano i semi del dubbio che la sua ex terapeuta e amica aveva gettato.    
Marley aveva bisogno di sapere la verità ma capiva da sé di non poter affrontare il discorso, né con Hunter né con Jake, se scoppiava a piangere solo assistendo a una discussione che non la riguardava minimamente. Non era nello stato emotivo ideale. Doveva calmarsi, evitare di pensare, estraniarsi… recuperò il diario di viaggio e si perse tra le sue pagine: il tappeto che le solleticava le gambe divenne l’erba pruriginosa che si attaccava ai suoi calzettoni, i bacchetti d’incenso presero il posto del diffusore per ambiente e l'appartamento venne invaso dai mantra cantati all’unisono dai monaci.   
Dopo la prima settimana di assestamento aveva iniziato ad appuntare, in una colonna a margine, i momenti di pratica con sigung Mark e soprattutto le sensazioni che le suscitavano. Erano parole scritte di getto, a volte lapidarie, a volte ermetiche, ricche di mistero. Non poté fare a meno di pensare di averle scritte con la certezza che, a distanza di tempo, quelle poche frasi frammentate sarebbero bastate per rievocare ogni cosa. Una volta di più da quando si era svegliata in quel letto d'ospedale, Marley si sentì derubata.

"Tutto bene?" chiese Hunter, sentendole chiudere il diario con un tonfo.

"Quando ero in ospedale, le infermiere non avevano più vasi dove mettere i mazzi di fiori… c'erano anche dei bigliettini, vero? Che fine hanno fatto?"   
Il pensiero era arrivato così in fretta che Marley lo aveva espresso, senza rendersi conto di quanto potesse suonare stupido finché non l'aveva sentito pronunciare dalla propria voce.   
"Scusa." aggiunse subito "Di certo avevi altro di cui preoccuparti."

Hunter sospirò.    
"Donna di poca fede! Ho fotografato ogni biglietto prima che ti dimettessero, e ogni mittente ha già ricevuto un messaggio di ringraziamento."

"No! Oddio, non intendevo..."

Lui però stava sorridendo mentre si avvicinava col cellulare in mano.  _ Ha delle mani bellissime per essere un uomo.  _ Marley rimase un attimo di troppo incantata, dovette dargli l'impressione di non saperlo o non volerlo usare perché Hunter smise di porgerle il telefono e si abbassò ulteriormente arrivando alla sua altezza. 

"Cerchi qualcuno in particolare?" 

"Non so chi ha scritto il biglietto ma so com'è fatto."

"Di carta?"

Rise per la bonaria presa in giro.

"Aveva dei ghirigori verdi negli angoli."

"Ghirigori. Termine tecnico! Verdi, eh…" ripeté lui mentre scorreva veloce le immagini fino all'ultima "No, niente. Sei sicura fossero proprio ghirigori?"

Marley succhiò in dentro il labbro inferiore, pensosa.   
"Chi ha mandato le rose?" domandò "Le rose rosse. Il biglietto che cerco era tra le rose rosse." insistette lei "Che ti prende?"

Senza rispondere, Hunter mise il cellulare in tasca e si diresse alla vetrinetta. I suoi movimenti erano rallentati e frenetici mentre la apriva e iniziava a frugare.  _ È un ossimoro vivente!  _ Poi, aprendo un cofanetto, tra una marea di foglietti, estrasse con due dita un bigliettino e glielo porse.   
Marley esultò individuando i ghirigori verdi nei quattro angoli.   
"Perché hai tenuto solo questo?" le venne spontaneo chiedere.

"Non l'ho fatto"

Rimase interdetta da quella risposta secca.   
Osservò meglio il biglietto, studiò la grafia perfettamente centrata che non tendeva né verso l'alto né verso il basso, poi notò la firma, la precisione con cui la H in corsivo maiuscolo era stata tracciata in un unico movimento.   
"Ma questo l’hai scritto tu?!"

"Non ero sicuro lo avessi conservato, avevo iniziato a lavorare allo Slake da appena un mese quando ti ricoverarono." rivangò, sedendosi sul tappeto insieme a lei "Ti tennero qualche giorno in osservazione, il tempo necessario per fare degli accertamenti e permettere ai livelli di milza e fegato di rientrare nella norma. Ti rimandarono a casa raccomandando riposo assoluto ma anche volendo non riuscivi a reggerti in piedi… è stata una delle prime volte che ti ho portato in braccio su per le scale!”

“Che cosa avevo?”

“Mononucleosi."

"La malattia del bacio?!"

"Già, su chiunque altro sarebbero fioccate battutacce!" ridacchiò, piano, quasi un sussurro.

Poi iniziò a raccontarle di un tizio con cui aveva avuto una breve... relazione era un'esagerazione. Il buon Adam si era trattenuto in città qualche settimana, il tempo necessario per farsi vedere con lei nei posti che frequentava la sua ex e capire che la rivincita aveva un sapore per nulla piacevole. In quel lasso di tempo, però, c'era scappato quantomeno un bacio e, dopo tre mesi di incubazione, lei era caracollata giù dalle scale dello Slake direttamente ai suoi piedi.

"Santana fu la prima a ricollegare le due cose." Hunter reclinò la testa fino ad appoggiarla sul cuscino del divano e deglutì prima di continuare "Sospettava stessi avendo una ricaduta. Questo posso dirlo adesso che  _ so _ , ma allora trovavo il suo attaccamento nei tuoi confronti morboso. Ti controllava la borsa. Ti seguiva in bagno!"

Marley annuì, non era una novità purtroppo!

"In ogni caso, si lasciò sfuggire che odiavi gli ospedali nonostante..." s'interruppe ma lei poteva immaginare il resto.

"Così hai pensato di farmi recapitare un mazzo di rose rosse"

"Te le ho portate, di persona." le assicurò, carezzandola con lo sguardo "Uno specializzando dell’ultimo anno mi prese in giro dicendo che mancavo di fantasia."

"E tu come ti sei giustificato?"

"Ho detto la verità! Non sapevo quali fiori preferivi e per non sbagliare sono andato sul classico." fece una pausa poi un sorriso dolcissimo "Allora tu hai aperto gli occhi e hai detto: 《Peonie, mi piacciono le peonie.》"

Per fortuna la porta dell’appartamento di fronte sbatté, subito seguita dal latrare dei cani, facendoli sobbalzare. Marley stava iniziando a pensare che avrebbe potuto restare lì, prigioniera di quegli occhi, per sempre.

“Tre. Due.”   
Hunter contava troppo lentamente, prima che avesse finito Santana aveva già fatto il suo plateale ingresso.   
“Uno.” concluse, strappandole un altro sorriso.

“Mi spiace interrompere questo bel quadretto…” esclamò l’ispanica, altissima dalla loro prospettiva “Mi serve un consulto perciò, Clarington, tua moglie è requisita!”

Prima che Marley potesse obiettare l’aveva già tirata in piedi e il suo sorriso non prometteva nulla di buono.

“Questa storia deve finire, Lopez.” disse stancamente Hunter, alzandosi a sua volta “Sai già come la penso.”

“Niente lesbicate se non in tua presenza?”

“Preferirei darmi una martellata sui piedi e morire ballando!”

Naturalmente non bastò a frenare la risata di Santana, anche se a divertirla non fu la risposta pronta quanto il vederla arrossire violentemente. 

“Dice così ma le volte in cui uscivo dalla gabbia e ti raggiungevo per ballare, te lo giuro, si piazzava a bordo pista e con la scusa di controllare la situazione, non ci toglieva gli occhi di dosso.” le assicurò, fermandosi in mezzo al marciapiede per mostrarle l’esatta posizione.   
Piedi ben piazzati per terra, gambe larghe, mano destra sulla sinistra all’altezza dell’inguine.

Marley annuì a testa bassa, ancora troppo imbarazzata per rispondere.   
Solo quando salirono in metropolitana riuscì a smettere di fissarsi i piedi e si volse verso l’ispanica, seduta al suo fianco.    
“Ho trovato il bigliettino.”

Santana inarcò un sopracciglio poi prese il pezzo di carta che le porgeva.    
“Sei un danno a lungo termine.” lesse, trattenendo una risata “Ci aveva visto giusto!”    
Si alzò mentre glielo restituiva e Marley la seguì, intuendo che dovevano scendere e non solo.

“Tu lo sapevi! Sapevi che il biglietto era di Hunter.”

“Certamente ma volevo ci arrivassi da sola. Senza influenzarti!” sottolineò, poi le mostrò una foto sul cellulare “È questa la Maschera Bianca del tuo sogno?”

Studiò l’immagine mentre salivano con le scale mobili, rischiando di cadere quando arrivarono in cima. Santana la afferrò per un braccio e, di nuovo, Marley rimase sorpresa dalla forza della sua presa.

“Non credo.”

“Ah, il mio terzo occhio messicano non sbaglia un colpo!”

“Parlami di Adam.”

Santana sbuffò, lasciandola andare.   
“Vuoi parlare di un coglione con cui sei uscita solo perché ti ricordava Ryder e baciava come lui? Perché non mi chiedi quello che vuoi sapere davvero?!”

Di fronte al suo silenzio l’ispanica accelerò il passo, lasciandola indietro senza degnarla di uno sguardo, ma lei la raggiunse.   
“Com’è finita con Allegra?”

“È finita. Sai che sorpresa!” rispose con un’alzata di spalle “Tutte le ragazze che frequento impazziscono dopo due o tre mesi. L’unica normale era Dani… ma tu non hai idea di chi sto parlando, naturalmente!”

Marley ignorò la frecciatina.   
“Perché lasciarvi se stavate bene insieme, cos'è capitato?”

Santana rallentò il passo fino a fermarsi.   
“Brittany!” disse con semplicità, aprendo le braccia “Quando avete perso alle Nazionali e la Sylvester ha chiuso il Glee club ci siamo riuniti tutti quanti per un’ultima volta e noi... ci siamo riavvicinate. Britt mi ha detto tutto quello che avevo sempre sognato: che si sentiva viva solo ad avermi vicina, che mi voleva ancora… riempì l’aula canto di calle, solo per me!” sorrise al ricordo, anche se durò poco “Sapeva che stavo con qualcuno. E questa volta  _ per davvero _ ! Disse che non sarebbe mai stato come tra noi, e in qualche modo aveva ragione. Così ho piantato Dani - per telefono, da vera stronza! - e sono partita con lei per l’isola di Lesbo. Una fuga romantica a tutti gli effetti. Fuggire però non risolve niente! Alla fine siamo tornate: lei si è diplomata, io le ho chiesto di venire a New York con me e per un po' ha funzionato o abbiamo finto che funzionasse" fece un gesto con la mano "finché ci siamo scontrate con la dura realtà. Non eravamo più le stesse ragazze del liceo, eravamo cambiate e a nessuna delle due piaceva com'era diventata l'altra. Lei è tornata ai suoi calcoli matematici e ha vinto due medaglie Field. Mentre io...” emise un gran sospiro, come quelli di Hunter “Io ho spezzato il cuore a una ragazza d’oro per inseguire un sogno. Un sogno che avevo già messo da parte, tra l’altro! Ma ho voluto riesumarlo comunque e ne ho ricavato soltanto dolore. Per me e per altre due persone.” si morse il labbro inferiore prima di concludere “Non immagini quanto mi fa incazzare... vederti commettere il mio stesso errore!”

Marley si sentiva davvero toccata dalle sue parole, fino a quell’ultima frase. Sentì una nuova ondata di calore ma questa volta non era l’imbarazzo a farla avvampare.   
“Mi hai trascinato fuori solo per dirmi questo?”

“No ma già che ci siamo… ehi!” la trattenne “Io sono dalla tua parte, sempre. Ma devo dirtelo o mi inizieranno a bruciare le tette dal nervoso: quello che stai facendo è sbagliato. E anche se Hunter ha fatto passi da gigante rispetto a quando sbroccava se il barista sbagliava la sua ordinazione, non è giusto mettere alla prova la sua pazienza!”   
Santana le stava ancora parlando ma non era la sua voce che sentiva, per un istante fu come non averla davanti.

_ Hunter aveva ancora il collo arrossato per lo sforzo ma le spalle si stavano rilassando e il suo sguardo era tornato ad abbracciarla.  _ _  
_ _ “Ti prego, non mettermi alla prova per vedere fin dove puoi spingerti.” _ _  
_ _ “È questo che pensi?!” ribatté lei, sentendo la gola chiudersi per il magone “Non so che razza di gente hai frequentato in passato ma io non faccio simili giochetti!” _ _  
_ _ “Va bene però non piangere.” _ _  
_ _ “Oh, non farci caso! Le emozioni forti mi fanno aprire i rubinetti, ci vuole un po’ per chiuderli. Sono fatta così!” _ _  
_ _ “Questo lo so.” assicurò, prendendole il viso tra le mani “Ti sto imparando.”  _ _  
_ _ Le venne da sorridere nonostante tutto, capì che la discussione era finita e lui stava cercando di fare pace. _ _  
_ _ “Ecco, così voglio vederti!” disse, stringendola al petto “Ti prometto che non alzerò più la voce ma tu invece urlami contro, prendimi a schiaffi, qualsiasi cosa… mi farà meno male che vederti piangere.” _

Marley sbatté le palpebre, di nuovo presente. 

“Comunque, devi sapere che gli anni mi hanno reso una creatura abitudinaria.” stava dicendo l’ispanica, prendendola a braccetto “Ogni volta che mi faccio scappare una cricetina prendo un criceto.”   
Aprì la bocca e la richiuse subito, capendo da sé a cosa si riferiva il termine ‘cricetina’.   
“Segue poi una maratona di film strappalacrime, che in genere si svolge da voi. Perché se proprio devo piangere preferisco farlo davanti al vostro quaranta pollici! E per finire mi faccio un nuovo tatuaggio, così almeno mi resta qualcosa di bello. Hunter non approva per via dell’inevitabile dipartita del roditore, che segna la ripresa della caccia.” Santana si fermò per aprirle la porta del negozio “Secondo te smetterebbe di farmi la paternale se gli regalassi un serpente? Tutte quelle morti avrebbero uno scopo. Rilassati, Marley, sto scherzando!”

Lei non ne era tanto sicura, in compenso iniziava a capire perché aveva voluto portarla con sé a ogni costo.

Il commesso sollevò le folte sopracciglia nel vederle entrare, comprensibilissimo contando il numero di tatuaggi di Santana.    
"Alfa" lo salutò lei.   
"Diabla" rispose lui, poi chinò il capo nella sua direzione "I miei dispetti, Donna Marlena!"

Marley rimase perplessa un paio di secondi, poi ricordò di essersi calcata in testa la coppola per l’imbarazzo prima di uscire.

"Oddio, da quanto non ti sentivo chiamare così!" ridacchiò Santana, tirandola più vicina "Anche Lucas lavorava allo Slake."

"Mi sembra un po' magrolino per fare il buttafuori."

"Lo pensano in molti, sbagliando. In realtà è ben piazzato e se gli fanno girare i coglioni diventa una belva… te lo giuro, gli cambia proprio lo sguardo!"   
Marley stentava a crederci. Il commesso sembrava un tipo tranquillo, alla mano, chi lo avrebbe preso sul serio a fare selezione davanti a un locale? Ma anche lei non si vedeva nei panni di ragazza immagine eppure lo aveva fatto.

"Iniziavo a temere che questa volta fosse una storia seria." esclamò Lucas, attirando la loro attenzione "Quanti erano, tre mesi?"

"Tre mesi." ripeté Santana, aggirandosi tra le gabbie "Anzi, forse abbiamo sfiorato i quattro!"

"Nuovo record! Che ne dici di provare qualcosa di diverso?"

"Come stavo dicendo a Marley, sei ben piazzato e sarebbe una gran bella scopata ma… che c'è? Mi innamoro delle donne ma il sesso mi piace in tutti i modi!"

Lucas scosse la testa poi si volse verso la porta d’ingresso e osservandolo così, di profilo, Marley trovò che somigliava un sacco a quell'attore che faceva il fratello gemello di Eva Green in  _ The Dreamers _ . Stava per farlo notare anche a Santana ma questa la tirò da parte e le intimò di non parlare, non guardare, non respirare quasi perché era appena entrata la madre di Rachel Berry e guai se si fosse accorta della loro presenza.

"Ma non ha due papà gay?"

"Non dirmi che credi l'abbia partorita uno di loro!"

Dopo quella gaffe, l'ispanica le spiegò velocemente che Shelby Corcoran era molto di più: ex coach dei Vocal Adrenaline, ex coach di un secondo Glee club al McKinley tutto al femminile, direttrice nonché fondatrice del  _ Nido di Broadway _ e moglie di Noah Puckerman.

"Intendi Puck, il fratellastro di Jake?"

"Non siamo mica nel Medioevo, a chi vuoi importi se sono figli di madri diverse?!"

"Quanto sei scema! Ma perché ci nascondiamo?"

"Non ci stiamo..." s'interruppe, rendendosi conto che erano acquattate nel reparto cucce "Ok, ci stiamo effettivamente nascondendo ma non da Shelby... da sua figlia, Beth."

Marley era sempre più confusa, avrebbe voluto chiedere di più ma Santana le intimò nuovamente il silenzio e insieme si misero in ascolto.

Lucas aveva abbandonato la sua postazione per offrire assistenza alle nuove clienti.   
"Cercate qualcosa in particolare?" 

"Una volpe!" esordì la bambina.

"Tutta colpa del Piccolo Principe. E dei suoi zii preferiti.” spiegò Shelby, in cerca di compassione “Perché non bastava il film, no, le hanno fatto leggere il libro con la scusa di migliorare il francese! Poi ha sentito  _ oncle Bastian  _ cantare  _ Apprivoise-moi  _ a zio David e così ha scoperto che esiste anche un musical!"

La sua faccia doveva essere una maschera di confusione perché l'ispanica bisbigliò frettolosamente che Puck e Dave erano stati entrambi nella squadra di football del McKinley.

"All'inizio voleva una pecora, come il Piccolo Principe, ma il nostro appartamento non è il luogo adatto..."

"Potevamo tenerla sul balcone."

"Beth, mi sembra che tuo padre sia stato molto chiaro a riguardo."

"Niente ovini se non per Pasqua." recitò quella.

"Esattamente! Così ha chiesto una volpe. Mi sono informata con diverse associazioni e ho fatto delle ricerche ma, per quanto reputi nobile salvare una di quelle povere bestioline dagli allevamenti che le sfruttano e le uccido per la loro pelliccia..."

"Un appartamento non è l'opzione migliore per una volpe, anche se cresciuta in cattività." convenne Lucas.

Mentre il commesso mostrava loro una cucciolata di Volpini Italiani, leggermente più grandi di quelli di Pomerania e col muso che ricorda proprio quello di una volpe, Marley sbirciò tra gli scaffali per scorgere la bambina in grado di spingere Santana Lopez a battere in ritirata. 

"Il modo migliore per scegliere un cucciolo è lasciare che lui scelga te."

"Come le bacchette di Harry Potter!" ridacchiò Shelby, ravvivando i boccoli perfetti "Vuoi che la mamma entri con te, tesoro?"

Beth non mosse un passo, restando a guardare i cuccioli da fuori il recinto.    
_ La nipote di Jake. _ _  
_ Nel contempo, la mano di Shelby scese in basso per compiere lo stesso gesto tra i capelli biondo fragola della figlia, quasi cercasse una scusa per toccarla in pubblico senza risultare troppo appiccicosa.  _ Anche mamma lo faceva _ . Avrebbe dato cosa per ricevere di nuovo una simile carezza!

“A quale di questi piacciono le rose?” domandò inaspettatamente la bambina.

Marley tornò ad acquattarsi e si volse verso l'ispanica. "Ma che diavolo?!"

"Vero che è inquietante?" bisbigliò l'altra "Guarda, mi si sono rizzati i peli sulle braccia!"

Nel mentre Beth era partita con spiegazioni a raffica non richieste, esattamente come sua madre poco prima.   
“Il Piccolo Principe aveva la sua Rosa e anch’io ho la mia! L’ho potata con l’aiuto di mamma, l’ho tenuta al caldo durante l’inverno e ho cantato per lei ogni giorno. E lei ha messo tante foglie nuove e gettato tanti boccioli! Adesso però è triste, fino al mese scorso stavamo sempre insieme ma con l'arrivo della bella stagione esco più spesso e si sente trascurata. Così ho pensato di prendere una volpe per tenerle compagnia quando non ci sono: è meno ingombrante di una pecora e papà non può minacciare di offrirla in sacrificio a Yahweh!”

“Sei fortunata!” esclamò Lucas, muovendosi per il negozio “Oggi è venuta a trovarmi un'amica molto speciale… sa leggere nella mente degli animali. Sono certo che potrà aiutarti!"   
Prima che potessero rendersene conto il commesso le aveva scovate. Marley fece no più volte, poi Lucas le lanciò un'occhiata che non ammetteva repliche e con gesto perentorio le impose di alzarsi. Capì di non potersi tirare indietro. E nemmeno Santana, che li seguì con un bassissimo 'Ora ci credi che gli cambia lo sguardo?!' 

"Santana Lopez" esclamò Shelby vedendola "Ma quanto è piccola New York!"

L'ispanica fece un gran sorriso e la raggiunge, abbracciandola e baciandola su entrambe le guance. Marley rimase sconcertata dalla sua faccia di bronzo, soprattutto quando si complimentò con Beth per quanto era cresciuta! La bambina ringraziò, gettando i capelli oltre le spalle con una punta di orgoglio. 

Di nuovo sua madre allungò una mano con la scusa di sistemarle una ciocca dietro l'orecchio e di nuovo Marley avvertì una fitta al cuore. Beth si sottrasse in fretta a quel tocco, non sapendo quanto lo avrebbe rimpianto un giorno.

"Tu sei irlandese?" le chiese.

Lei e Santana si scambiarono uno sguardo.    
"In un certo senso…” rispose, schiarendosi la voce “La mia mamma mi raccontava che ho un trisavolo irlandese."

"Ne ero certa! Perché hai i capelli rossi, come me."

"Bè, non proprio come te, tesoro!" ridacchiò Shelby voltandosi subito verso Santana, che stava bofonchiando qualcosa.   
Marley afferrò solo poche parole - “... non si ricorda più... Quinn… non so che fare...” - mentre Beth la tirava in direzione del piccolo recinto. 

Avvertì qualcosa sciogliersi dentro appena si trovarono davanti a quelli che sembravano batuffoli di cotone. I cuccioli erano tutti egualmente adorabili, coi loro guaiti e le codine arricciate, ma in quel groviglio di pellicce ce n’era uno bianco dallo sguardo vispo e il musetto allungato da cui Marley non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso. 

"Allora?! Qual'è quello giusto?" insistette Beth, disincantandola.

"Per te?"

"Per la mia rosa!"

Marley tornò a guardare il volpino bianco, succhiando in dentro il labbro inferiore.   
“Secondo me non hai tenuto conto di una cosa. La volpe viene addomesticata dal Piccolo Principe, è lui l'anello di congiunzione tra la volpe e la rosa.”

Beth parve pensarci su.    
“Hai ragione! Alla volpe non importa niente della rosa anzi, potrebbe esserne gelosa.” si allontanò dal recinto, come se fosse rimasta scottata “Che posso fare?”

“Perché non prendi un uccellino?” suggerì Lucas, rimasto finora in disparte “Potrebbe tenerle compagnia quando non ci sei cantando al posto tuo.”

“Un bel usignolo, magari!” si intromise Santana.

Marley le lanciò un’occhiataccia ma l’ispanica era già rivolta verso Shelby, che aveva seguito tutta la scena con aria sconsolata.    
“Come gliela spiego questa a Noah? ‘Sai, caro, oggi tua figlia ha preso il suo primo uccello!’ Già sento il rumore del suo cuore di papà che si spezza…” 

Lucas, invece l’aveva presa sul serio.    
“Per quanto trovi poetico il richiamo a Oscar Wilde, sono quasi certo sia illegale rinchiudere un usignolo in gabbia.”   
Marley avvertì un brivido ripensando alle cicatrici di Hunter.    
Era un miracolo che dopo un’esperienza simile fosse rimasto una brava persona. Perché lo era, davvero, anche se non credeva bastasse come motivo per averlo sposato.

“Hai l’imbarazzo della scelta! Abbiamo: canarini, cocorite, pappagallini verdi…”

“Come Paulie.” intervenne Shelby “Adoro quel film, piango ogni volta come fosse la prima!”

“Quello cos’è?” chiese Beth, indicando un uccello nero in una grande gabbia posata a terra.

“Un merlo indiano.”

“No, è un merlo  _ irlandese _ . Vedi, anche lui ha i capelli rossi!”

“In genere la caruncola è gialla ma hai ragione, questa è più scura. L’animale è sano, si tratta di un difetto genetico!” assicurò Lucas, rivolto più alla madre che alla figlia “Però, pensandoci bene, è perfetto! Puoi insegnargli un sacco di cose: parole, melodie… prova a fischiare.”

La bambina socchiuse le labbra ma non uscì nessun suono, provò e riprovò finché non uscì un debole fischio. Il merlo saltellò nella sua direzione, ripetendo il flebile suono. Lucas fece un sorriso imbarazzato, poi portò due dita alla bocca e fece il tipico fischio di apprezzamento a una bella ragazza. Questa volta il merlo imitò il suono a ripetizione e Beth rise.

“Fallo anche tu!” la incitò.

Marley si umettò le labbra, con l’idea di fare il caratteristico fischio di Katniss, ma Santana la anticipò con un motivetto altrettanto familiare. 

“Nessuno la canti, vi prego!” implorò Shelby, riconoscendo  _ Whistle _ “ Vorrei che mia figlia mantenesse un briciolo di innocenza almeno fino al suo  _ bat mitzwah _ . ”

“Buona fortuna, allora!” commentò l’ispanica, prendendo Marley nuovamente a braccetto “Tu vieni, adesso devi aiutarmi a scegliere il mio criceto!”

“Prima stavo cercando di dirti una cosa.” la richiamò Lucas “Perché non provi con un topino russo? Non farti ingannare dal nome, solo il musetto ricorda topo! Sulla schiena invece ha una striscia nera come gli scoiattoli. E sono un po’ più resistenti dei criceti, ho avuto una femmina che ha vissuto ben due anni.”

“A quel punto Santana ha cacciato un urlo: 'Due anni di astinenza? Ma tu ti droghi, Lucas Moreno!' e per un attimo ho temuto avessimo perso tanto tempo per niente. Oh, e naturalmente Beth ha iniziato a chiedere con insistenza ‘Cosa significa astinenza?’ mentre Shelby fingeva di non sentirla cercando il portafogli.”

Hunter annuiva di tanto in tanto al suo racconto mentre sistemava la spesa.

"Sicuro di non volere una mano?"

"Mhm!" fece lui, e poteva voler dire qualsiasi cosa "Lucas come ha reagito?"

"Ha fatto un sorriso strano e le ha detto che se non se la sentiva poteva sempre fare penitenza… sinceramente, non l'ho capita."

"Obbligo o Verità"   
Marley ammiccò sorpresa, perché tirare a mezzo quello stupido gioco adesso?   
"Una fissa che gli ha passato una tizia con cui usciva." continuò Hunter, senza aspettare che rispondesse "Per renderlo più divertente ha aggiunto delle regole, tipo: se si sceglie due volte di fila Verità chi viene dopo non può più farlo oppure se uno si tira indietro deve fare penitenza e a quella non c'è scampo."

"Oh, capisco!"

"È riuscito a farsi la tizia e la sua migliore amica insieme con quel gioco! Poi però si è fatto prendere la mano. Era odioso quando ti chiamava per radio solo per chiederti Obbligo o Verità? E dovevi rispondere o non ti dava tregua."

"Quindi giocavate anche allo Slake."

"Giocavamo, te compresa. Una volta Santana voleva obbligarti a baciare qualcuno di noi. Tu hai obiettato che non stavamo facendo il gioco della bottiglia e non avresti baciato proprio nessuno! Così, per penitenza, hai dovuto fare dieci flessioni." fece una pausa "Dieci flessioni, fatte bene, con un ragazzo sdraiato sotto di te proprio perché avevi detto di non voler baciare nessuno. E se le tue labbra toccavano le sue dovevi ricominciare daccapo."

"Che stronza!"

"Non sai quanto, mi ha messo a controllare!"

Marley sgranò gli occhi.   
"Da come lo raccontavi credevo avesse scelto te."

"Lo avrebbe fatto se non ti fossi tirata indietro!" le fece notare "Invece è toccato ad Antony, un gigante di un metro e novanta con gli occhi chiari e la pelle scura che sei riuscita a non baciare, ma è stato comunque imbarazzante."

"Lo è anche adesso!" gli assicurò e portò le mani al viso, sentendosi nuovamente accaldata.

Hunter rise appoggiato al piano della cucina e lei non poté fare a meno di trovarlo bello.   
"Tornando a noi, la zietta Snixx ha già scelto cosa tatuarsi questa volta?"

"No ma ha detto che chiederà consiglio a Kurt."

"A ognuno il suo!"

Marley stava per chiedergli se anche il sopranista avesse dei tatuaggi quando Hunter estrasse il cellulare per rispondere a una chiamata.   
_ Pensavo avesse finito con le telefonate. _ _  
_ Rientrando l'aveva trovato al telefono con uno dei dottori della lista. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi offesa perché aveva agito senza interpellarla invece niente, forse perché s'era resa conto di stare comportandosi come una bambina capricciosa mentre diceva a Kitty di non volere un altro terapeuta. Non lo avrebbe comunque avuto, non nell'immediato almeno. 

Hunter non glielo aveva detto ma la sua frustrazione parlava per lui e Marley si era sorpresa a desiderare di sollevargli il morale. _ In fondo,  _ si era detta _ , dovevo tenere almeno un po' a lui se ho accettato di sposarlo! _ Per questo, non appena aveva posato il cellulare, gli aveva raccontato della sua bizzarra mattinata con Santana.   
In ogni caso, il momento era passato. 

Tornò a sedersi sul tappeto, il diario era esattamente dove lo aveva posato ore prima. Aveva notato che Hunter non spostava mai le sue cose. Le lasciava dove lei le metteva anche se gli erano di intralcio, aveva fatto delle prove. 

Poteva capirlo finché si trattava dei suoi diari ma quando spostò lo sguardo sulla vetrinetta e la trovò aperta, bè, quello era strano per un tipo così preciso!    
Sugli scaffali si alternavano scatole e cofanetti in legno a libri che andavano dalla narrativa classica al fantasy, da testi sul buddismo tibetano a quelli di crescita personale. Tra questi, un nome attirò la sua attenzione: J.P. Hamilton. Il cognome non le diceva niente ma quelle iniziali… erano le stesse di suo padre, soltanto invertite. 

Si avvicinò carponi e sfiorò la copertina con le dita, come una carezza sul viso.  _ Un viso che non ricordo più.  _ E per una volta non era colpa dell’amnesia!

Scorse altri titoli che trovò ad altezza occhi. Il primo era ‘Introduzione all’etica sessuale nel buddismo’ e aveva l’aria del piccolo manuale riassuntivo distribuito a qualche conferenza.    
A farla arrossire ci pensò la serie di libri successiva, tutti del medesimo autore orientale: ‘Tao Yoga e Automassaggio’; ‘Tao Yoga dell’Amore’; ‘Tao Yoga Femminile’... prese quest’ultimo e tornò a sedersi. Era un’edizione tascabile, usurata e con le pagine ingiallite, suppose di averla trovata in un mercatino delle pulci. Il titolo si stagliava in alto, a caratteri neri, c’era poi un sottotitolo in azzurro: ‘L’amore che cura attraverso il tao’. Il resto della copertina era composto dall’immagine stilizzata di un uomo e una donna che si univano in una posizione inequivocabilmente sessuale.

Marley non aveva mai subito il fascino dell’argomento. Vuoi per carattere, vuoi per l’insicurezza che successivamente era sfociata in un disturbo alimentare, vuoi perché era rimasta a quel livello infantile in cui si pensa che due persone fanno sesso solo per avere un bambino. E lei non voleva un bambino, non ancora, quindi perché farlo? 

_ “Sembra che tu non prenda nemmeno in considerazione l’idea.” sbottò Jake, lasciandola sola sul letto “Sei la mia ragazza, non è normale che debba supplicarti per farlo!” _ _  
_ _ “Non è nemmeno normale farmi pesare il fatto che non mi sento pronta.” gli fece notare. _ _  
_ _ “Hai ragione” sospirò lui, tornando a baciarla. _ _  
_ _ Dopo qualche istante era di nuovo sopra di lei, il suo ginocchio si faceva strada tra le sue gambe e le sue mani sembravano inarrestabili. _ _  
_ _ “Sicura che non ti va?!” _ _  
_ _ Marley non era più sicura di niente. _ _  
_ _ “Che senso ha aspettare? Siamo qui, adesso, e ci amiamo.” insistette, facendole sentire quanto la desiderava “Lo vuoi anche tu, lo sento! Dai, facciamolo.” _ _  
_ _ Aprì la bocca per dire no e invece, con sua grande sorpresa, uscì un sì. _

Marley mise da parte il libro, frustrata, sperando di togliersi quella sensazione di dosso.   
Sempre la stessa. La vaga odiosa sensazione che le sfuggisse qualcosa.

Riprese la lettura del diario di viaggio.   
A metà della visita al monastero Dira Puk Gompa, prima che le indicassero il monte sacro, l’occhio le cadde sulla pagina successiva. C’era solo un appunto cerchiato più e più volte. Aveva l’aria di essere importante. Interruppe il resoconto e lesse:   
«Il Buddismo dice che quando incontri qualcuno e il tuo cuore batte più forte, le mani tremano e le ginocchia diventano deboli, chi hai davanti non è la persona giusta per te! Perché quando incontri la persona giusta non provi né ansia né agitazione. Ti senti rilassato. Sei calmo.»

Marley tracciò con le dita quelle parole, come se volesse farle scomparire mentre invece le sentiva penetrare dentro sé.    
Quasi contemporaneamente pensò che non era mai riuscita a sentirsi rilassata vicino a Jake, il solo trovarsi nella stessa stanza le provocava batticuore e tremori di aspettativa.    
Gettò un’altra occhiata a Hunter, che si aggirava per la cucina.    
Tralasciando la sorpresa iniziale nell’apprendere che erano sposati, non si era mai sentita agitata in sua presenza. Mai un battito mancato. Mai un brivido. Aveva interpretato la mancanza di emozioni forti come un fattore negativo, tanto da credere che la loro relazione fosse ridotta all’abitudine, alla reciproca compagnia per meglio affrontare la routine quotidiana, ma dopo aver letto quelle parole si scoprì rilassata per il semplice fatto di saperlo in casa. A casa loro.   
“Ti serve qualcosa?” chiese lui, scoprendola a fissarlo.   
Marley scosse la testa e tornò a fissare la pagina.  _ Sto davvero mettendo tutto in discussione per un vecchio appunto?  _ Ma non si trattava solo di un vecchio appunto, se ne rendeva conto.   
Era stata lei a scrivere quelle parole, per questo non poteva ignorarle. 

Per lo stesso motivo, quello era l’unico diario che avesse letto finora.    
Ma ammetterlo voleva dire che Santana aveva ragione. Che Kitty aveva ragione!  _ L’ha sempre avuta! Non mi ha dato della sgualdrina fin dal primo giorno di scuola?  _ Chiuse il diario tenendo il segno della pagina con un dito e portò la mano libera alla bocca dello stomaco. 

Trasse un profondo respiro mentre il senso di vuoto e nausea cresceva.  _ Se solo la mamma fosse qui… lei sapeva sempre consigliarmi. _ Sembrava passato così poco dalla loro ultima conversazione, riusciva quasi a sentire la sua voce nelle orecchie: “Io non ho cresciuto una vittima arrendevole, ho cresciuto una star!” Millie Rose non alzava mai la voce, forse era questo a rendere le sue parole tanto pesanti da imprimersi nella memoria.  _ Spero che, ovunque sia, non possa vedermi.  _ Mai come adesso sentiva di averla delusa.

“Tutto bene? Sei un po’ pallida.”   
Hunter aveva terminato la telefonata e la stava osservando con evidente apprensione.   
“Hai mangiato?” chiese ancora. 

Lei scosse la testa e lui emise l'ennesimo sospiro ma questa volta sorridendo, lo stesso sorriso che si rivolge a una bambina.

“Ti preparo qualcosa.”

Per la prima volta le sue premure non la infastidirono, forse perché adesso le vedeva per quello che erano realmente _._ _Mi sono comportata da egoista e lui non si è mai lamentato anzi, mi ha permesso di esserlo!_ Hunter le stava dimostrando quanto tenesse a lei lasciandole la libertà di… sì, di spezzargli il cuore! _Non me lo merito un amore così_. 

Marley strinse le mani e gli occhi e le labbra in una morsa per non più di cinque secondi poi lasciò andare tutto.    
"Verità." mormorò tra sé, anche se Hunter non gliel'aveva chiesto per davvero.   
Ora sapeva di non poter più rimandare.


	7. Fare penitenza non basterà

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono rimessa in pari con diverse serie tv dove comparivano attori di nostra conoscenza, quindi ho rivisto un po’ la trama… ma per il momento non posso dirvi di più!  
> Le stampe cui fa riferimento Hunter sono delle illustrazioni di Chiara Bautista, un'artista messicana che non so se ha effettivamente partecipato al New York ComiCon 2015 ma ha girato parecchio negli ultimi anni ed è bravissima. Andate a dare un'occhiata ai suoi lavori e ditemi quali, secondo voi, potremmo trovare nell'appartamento Huntley… io ho già scelto, naturalmente!

Hunter rischiò di rovesciare l’uovo sbattuto quando, senza alcun preavviso, Marley scattò in piedi e si diresse in camera con passo deciso. Un altro avrebbe gridato al miracolo ma non lui, sapeva che le cose non sarebbero tornate alla normalità come per magia. 

“Serve una mano?” chiese nel vederla tornare con in braccio una decina di diari impilati.

“No, ce la faccio… grazie.”

Hunter rimase ad osservarla mentre tornava alla sua postazione e faceva di tutto per non far cadere nulla. Perché doveva stare proprio sul tappeto, spostarsi sul divano o usare il tavolino come appoggio sarebbe stato troooppo semplice! Gli venne da sorridere.  
_Finalmente un comportamento familiare._ _  
_ Per un attimo pensò di scrivere a Kitty poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla preparazione delle omelettes. 

Avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato con lei, per come se n’era andata e per avergli lasciato come alternativa degli inetti, invece Hunter si sentiva mortificato e non solo per lo stato pietoso in cui si era fatto trovare la sera prima. _  
__Le ho chiesto troppo._  
Sapeva che era così, altrimenti Kitty non avrebbe colto al volo l’occasione di andarsene.

 _Quante ore di differenza ci sono tra New York e Seattle?_ _  
_ Estrasse il cellulare.  
_Devo chiamare Alex, se si incontrassero…_

Il problema non si poneva dal momento che non si conoscevano ma non era quello il punto. Avrebbe dovuto avvertire Alex e Conrad - _già, anche Conrad! Chissà se il suo telefono funziona dall'altra parte del mondo..._ \- appena lo avevano chiamato dall'ospedale o, al massimo, quando Marley era uscita dalla sala operatoria.

Adesso, a mente lucida, lo sapeva.  
_Devo chiamarli al più presto, tutti e due._

Per la seconda volta rimise il cellulare in tasca mentre Santana entrava, per la seconda volta, usando la chiave di scorta, facendogli desiderare di cambiarle di posto.

“Casa tua è di fronte, Santana. Non puoi entrare qui a tuo piacimento!”

“Sono certa che da qualche parte ci sia scritto: «Vieni qui quando vuoi, la stagione che vuoi, questa casa se vuoi è anche casa tua.» Vuoi forse negarlo?”

“Non si riferisce a te.” tagliò corto.

A differenza di Marley, non ebbe bisogno di seguire la traiettoria del suo dito per sapere che stava indicando un quadretto in mezzo alle illustrazioni comprate al famoso ComiCon del 2015. Quelle parole però si riferivano a ben altro.

Dopo mesi di frequentazione non era ancora riuscito a presentare ufficialmente Marley a Sebastian, di base perché questo aborriva le uscite di coppia. Hunter e Dave avevano unito le forze per convincerlo, speravano di prenderlo per stanchezza, ma il francese era stato più furbo e aveva ceduto solo a condizione di decidere cosa fare. E, per la gioia di David, li aveva portati a vedere _Notre Dame de Paris_! 

Arrivati al duetto di Quasimodo ed Esmeralda nella cattedrale, lui e Marley si erano scambiati uno sguardo e quella stessa sera, sulla via del ritorno, Hunter le aveva chiesto di trasferirsi da lui.  
Successivamente, aveva scritto le parole del ritornello nel corsivo elegante che le piaceva tanto e le aveva regalato quel quadretto per il loro primo anniversario. 

Lei poteva aver dimenticato ma Hunter era certo che Santana sapesse, quelle due si raccontavano sempre tutto.

“«Questa casa farà bello il tempo che fa, fuori tremi e qui no, fuori bruci e qui no…» Sono parole bellissime!” lesse Marley “E non si tratta di una stampa, sono scritte a mano libera. Incredibile!”

L’ispanica gli rivolse un'occhiata compiaciuta.  
“Non sono qui per fare polemica”

Hunter si rilassò un poco, desiderando fosse rimasta almeno una birra per potergliela offrire.

“Vieni, questa volta mi servi tu!”

“Perché?” chiesero lui e Marley contemporaneamente.

“Non ricominciate...” li esortò Santana “Rens è scappato, devo trovarlo in fretta o non potremo procedere con la nostra maratona di film post rottura. Per questo mi serve Hunter. Rens fiuterà la sua paura e salterà subito fuori!”

Marley sgrano gli occhi incredula: “ _Tu_ hai paura dei topi?”

“Non ho paura dei topi, mi fanno schifo e basta!” precisò lui, servendole l’omelette “Tu mangia, ci metterò poco.”

“È meglio di un gatto!” le assicurò Santana.

Hunter miagolò mentre uscivano e fu certo di sentire Marley ridere prima che la porta si chiudesse alle loro spalle.

“Quindi alla fine hai preso un topino russo” disse, seguendo la padrona di casa “e l’hai chiamato Rens?!”

“Diminutivo di Laurens. Storci il naso quanto vuoi, non l’ho scelto io il nome...”

Hunter incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò al muro, ad osservare Santana mentre iniziava a spostare sedie e sbirciare sotto i mobili quando il posto più ovvio dove guardare era il divano.

“E non guardarmi così!” gli puntò contro il dito, sentendosi accusata “Quello stronzo di Lucas aveva già messo su il ghigno da Obbligo o Verità, se non accettavo poteva farmi comprare un merlo indiano e quei maledetti pennuti possono vivere quindici, venti, anche trent’anni!”

“Per carità, ci manca solo l’uccello parlante! Abbiamo già il Cerbero 3.0 dell’interno sette e la colonia di gatti di quartiere, che quando le femmine vanno in calore è una meraviglia.”

“Dimentichi lo scienziato pazzo dall’altro lato del pianerottolo che una volta ha fatto tremare l’intero palazzo.”

“Come potrei dimenticarlo, cazzo?!" rabbrividì "E non ci ha mai dato uno straccio di spiegazione...”

Erano stati svegliati di soprassalto alle quattro di mattina. C’era tutti e tre perché era il giorno di chiusura del locale: Hunter aveva appena ultimato l'esodo dei suoi pochi averi da casa Smythofsky all'appartamento di fronte al loro, Santana era ancora fidanzata con Brittany e Marley non era ancora sua.

Essendo un tipo molto pratico, lui pensò subito a un terremoto e si precipitò sul pianerottolo. Lì, tra i latrati dei cani, trovò Marley stretta in una scura vestaglia dal motivo floreale.  
Gli era parsa una moderna Proserpina intrappolata nei gironi dell’Inferno. 

Nel vederlo lei riuscì ad abbozzare un sorriso e persino a scherzare, chiedendo chi avesse sparato col cannone. Poi uscirono anche Santana e Brittany, reduci da una maratona di _Naruto_ , e la biondina gli annunciò tutta esaltata di essere riuscita a evocare Gamabunta. L'ispanica non ebbe il tempo di dire la sua che, di nuovo, si sentì un rombo da paura e i muri tremarono.

Hunter si mosse d’istinto verso Marley, come Santana fece con Brittany, e le tirarono ognuna in abbraccio protettivo sotto le rispettive arcate. 

Il tempo di rendersi conto che il palazzo era ancora in piedi e si ritrovarono tutti i condomini sul loro pianerottolo. C'era persino il padrone dei cani dell'interno sette, era forse la prima volta che lo incontravano ma in quel momento avevano questioni più urgenti da affrontare!

L'unico assente e quindi principale sospetto era lo scienziato, quindi andarono a suonare il campanello. Insistentemente. Finché l'omino aprì la porta di uno spiraglio e innocentemente bisbigliò: "Sì?"

"Sì?!" ripeté lui, stringendo i pugni "Sono le quattro di notte, che cazzo era!?"

Lo scienziato non fu disposto a fornire spiegazioni e osò persino rigirare la frittata, asserendo che lui doveva sempre sopportare gli schiamazzi di tutti. Il tizio dell'interno sette si era sentito chiamare in causa ma vedendo Hunter schiumare di rabbia, sbavando più dei suoi cani, se n'era stato ben zitto. 

Se Marley non fosse stata lì, a pregarlo di non fare qualcosa di stupido, lui non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a trascinare il quattrocchi fuori dall’appartamento a forza.

Sorprendentemente fu Santana a dare spettacolo! Senza dire una parola rientrò nel loro appartamento, solo per tornare armata di piatti che lanciò uno dopo l'altro contro la porta, chiusa in tutta fretta, gridando: "Ti piace questo, stronzo?! Ti piace essere svegliato così, eh, ti piace?!" 

_Avevano capito tutti che mi piaceva_ , _tranne lei._ _  
_ Come in qualsiasi commedia degli equivoci, e ce n'erano stati un bel po' prima di arrivare al fatidico sì! Hunter però non si concesse di indugiare oltre nel viale dei ricordi.

“Toglimi una curiosità.” iniziò a dire, staccandosi dal muro per unirsi alle ricerche “Quella scenetta al negozio di animali era frutto di preparazione o è stato solo un caso?”

“L’ho portata da Lucas perché è una cosa che facciamo spesso, incontrare Shelby e Beth non era previsto. E il divano l'ho già controllato!”

Hunter sollevò comunque il primo cuscino e anche il secondo, senza trovare niente, poi li rimise a posto entrambi.

"Tu non mi credi." constatò Santana.

Lui non rispose e come sollevò il terzo cuscino lo lasciò subito ricadere.  
“Ho trovato Rens.”

“Non è possibile, ci avevo già guardato!”

“Comprati un paio di occhiali, Snixx.”

Santana gettò via il cuscino e il topino russo sollevò la testolina, annusando l’aria, con gli occhietti socchiusi: Laurens era già riuscito a scavare un piccolo buco all’interno del bracciolo e aveva iniziato a fare provviste di cibo, c’era infatti un maccherone che aveva trovato chissà dove. 

Tuttavia, dopo avergli rivolto un paio di insulti, l'ispanica lo sollevò con estrema delicatezza e mentre lo riponeva nella sua gabbietta si raccomandò di non farla più spaventare così o le sarebbero venuti precocemente i capelli bianchi.

Hunter si fece da parte con una smorfia.  
“Direi che il mio dovere di gatto onorario è finito.”

“Ehi, Hunter…" lo richiamò Santana "Obbligo o verità?”

“Non ricominciamo con questa storia, per favore!”

“Peccato! Alla prima chiamata devi rispondere, sono le regole. Obbligo o verità?”

Hunter sbuffò. “Verità.”

“Codardo! Sei consapevole che se continui a trattare Marley come hai sempre fatto la perderai?”

Piegò la testa di lato, facendo scrocchiare il collo, e scandì: “Come ho sempre fatto?”

Santana non si fece intimidire dal suo gesto nervoso.  
“Con i guanti.” asserì.

“Non è un caso se i ragazzi mi chiamavano The Gentleman.” le fece notare “E poi, non sei stata tu a minacciare di evirarmi se non mi fossi comportato bene con la tua amica?”

“Hai evitato la domanda, devi fare penitenza.”

“Stupide regole!”

“La penitenza è che salti il tuo turno. Tocca di nuovo a me! Obbligo o verità?”

“Non stiamo giocando a Uno!”

“Obbligo o verità?” insistette lei.

Memore delle regole che aveva illustrato a Marley poco prima, comprese che non l’avrebbe mai avuta vinta: Santana avrebbe continuato a manipolare quello stupido gioco finché lui non avesse ceduto, diversamente dal passato però Hunter preferì un taglio netto a una lenta agonia. 

“Obbligo.”

L'ispanica rimase visibilmente sorpresa.  
“Adoro quando ti arrendi a me!” ghignò, ignara dell'effetto che quelle parole gli procuravano “Ti obbligo ad affrontare Jake in un duello tra gentiluomini, che accetti o meno tornerà in Ohio con la coda tra le gambe così poi noi....”

“Non puoi sempre intrometterti nella vita degli altri.” la interruppe “Su questo, Allegra ha ragione!”

Per un momento il sorriso abbandonò le sue labbra carnose.  
“Ti stai rifiutando? Sul serio?!”

“Mi rifiuto non perché non voglia farlo, ma perché non spetta a te chiedermi una cosa del genere.”

“Molto bene. Per penitenza, dovrai cucinare per la mia maratona di film post rottura.”

 _Ecco cosa voleva davvero!_ _  
_ “Tanto l'avrei fatto comunque...” concluse lui, conquistando la porta.

Arrivato nuovamente sul pianerotto Hunter attese un momento e quando fu certo che Santana non lo avrebbe seguito nell'immediato estrasse il cellulare. Provò prima con Conrad e proprio come si aspettava partì la segreteria, anche se per un attimo il messaggio registrato lo trasse in inganno.

Fece un tentativo anche con Alex. Naturalmente andò a vuoto questa volta però lasciò un messaggio: nulla di specifico o allarmante, forse marcò eccessivamente il fatto che dovesse richiamare lui e non Marley.

 _Tanto mi metterà le mani addosso in ogni caso! E Conrad seguirà il suo esempio appena rientrerà dalla luna di miele._ _  
_ Lui e Nic sarebbero tornati dal Portogallo abbronzatissimi e biondi, ancora più biondi! Non come loro, che avevano girato l'Irlanda con ombrello e k-way. 

Chissá se in mezzo a quei diari tutti uguali Marley aveva trovato la minuscola agendina che li aveva accompagnati per tutto il loro piovoso viaggio. Rientrando la trovò che pungolava l'omelette con la forchetta e dimenticò di chiederglielo.

“Non fare la schizzinosa e mangia.”

“Io non…” esclamò, colta di sorpresa “Stavo solo cercando di capire cosa ci hai messo per renderla così soffice.”

Hunter la osservò mentre con aria affascinata - più per il cibo che per le sue doti culinarie - masticava il primo boccone.  
“È per il latte.” 

“Non ci sarei mai arrivata!”

“Lo so. La figlia di una cuoca completamente negata in cucina, è il colmo! Se fosse per te, vivremmo di pizza surgelata e cinese d'asporto.”

Subito dopo averlo detto capì, dal modo in cui Marley tornò a fissare il piatto, che lo aveva preso sul serio. Imprecò mentalmente, chiedendosi se dicendole che scherzava avrebbe alleggerito o peggiorato la situazione.

“Oh mio Dio, Clarington” intervenne Santana, rientrando per la terza volta “È una vita che non andiamo da Su, dobbiamo organizzare!”

Marley si girò preoccupata.  
“Sue?!”

“Non Sue. _Su_.”

“Una cosa per volta, Lopez.” la esortò, mentre recuperava gli ingredienti per la marinatura del pollo “Ora pensiamo alla vostra maratona film, più avanti andremo da Su.” 

Quella annuì.  
“Non pensavo di dirlo ma tuo marito ha ragione.” 

“Ogni tanto capita!” commentò lui.

Ma Santana non lo ascoltava più, stava già schierando i DVD sul piano dell’isola per mostrarli a Marley.

“Guarda! Ho portato _I passi dell'amore_ , _P.S. I love you_ e, nel caso ci restassero ancora lacrime da versare, _A star is born_. Non la versione con Barbra Streisand del ‘76, che non ti ha mai fatto impazzire, ma il remake uscito l’anno scorso”

“Quella è… Lady Gaga?!”

“Lo so, lo so che tu sceglieresti Katy Perry tutta la vita ma, credimi, tu adori questo film.”

Marley si volse nella sua direzione in cerca di conferma e Santana sorrise nel notarlo ma Hunter cercò di non darci troppa importanza. 

Anche quella era una scena familiare. Loro due che confabulavano mentre lui preparava leccornie per una serata a cui non avrebbe partecipato. 

“Dovreste far venire anche Dave.” suggerì, interrompendo per un momento il loro chiacchiericcio “Stasera è da solo perché Sebastian esce con me.”

Il francese lo aveva praticamente implorato di portarlo fuori altrimenti rischiava di mettere le mani addosso al suo compagno, incurante di un paio di fattori. Primo fra tutti: David era più robusto e più forte.

Secondo e non meno importante: David aveva una discreta esperienza in risse a differenza di Sebastian, che fin dai tempi della scuola aveva sempre usato la sua parlantina per prendere tempo e poi darsela a gambe.

Terzo: per quanto Sebastian potesse correre veloce, anni di football universitario avevano dotato David di una resistenza tale che sarebbe sempre riuscito a raggiungerlo, placcarlo e riportarlo a casa. 

Hunter sapeva di doversi armare di tanta santa pazienza o sarebbe stato lui a mettergli le mani addosso, e non nel modo in cui il francese aveva tanto desiderato un tempo.

“Hai ragione, Clarington. Oggi sei lanciato, è già la seconda volta! Terza se contiamo la tua intuizione sul nascondiglio del roditore…”

“Quindi prima parlavi con lui!” esclamò Marley.

“E con chi sennò?” scherzava ma c’era anche un fondo di verità. _  
__Io non ho nessuno a parte lei_.

Suo padre era andato e tornato tante di quelle volte prima di sparire del tutto, una cosa che lui e Marley avevano in comune. Sua madre si era fatta esplodere il fegato o forse erano state le pillole, difficile dirlo senza un’autopsia... E suo fratello, povero diavolo! Era andato dal medico per un mal di pancia e gli avevano trovato un cancro al pancreas, con metastasi al colon, tutto mentre lui era in prigione.

In ogni caso, Hunter era abituato a cavarsela da sé ben prima di rimanere solo al mondo.  
_Ma lei ha qualcuno… come ho potuto non pensarci? O forse volevo essere io e soltanto io l’eroe di cui aveva finalmente bisogno?_

Una consapevolezza nuova gli serpeggiò nel petto mentre tagliava le zucchine. Gettò uno sguardo alle ragazze. L’ispanica stava registrando un vocale, salutando Karofsky con un sensuale “Ciao, orsetto peloso”, rischiando di far strozzare l’altra con l’omelette. 

_Temevo preferisse loro a me, sul serio?!_

Hunter comprese di aver commesso il più grande errore di valutazione della sua vita, subito dopo l’aver accettato la borsa di studio alla Dalton: era indubbio che i suoi cugini potevano convincerla a lasciarlo molto più rapidamente di Jake. 

Probabilmente Alex non aspettava altro! La sua assenza al matrimonio e la patetica scusa del volo cancellato non gli erano mai andate giù. Non ricordava l’ultima volta che avesse inviato un biglietto di auguri per Natale o che avesse chiamato per il compleanno di Marley... Conrad almeno aveva una scusa plausibile! Lui era sempre stato dalla sua parte ma questa volta, _oh_ , questa volta avrebbe sfruttando la laurea di legge mezza ammuffita in qualche cassetto e senza scomodare gli amici del vecchio studio a Chicago avrebbe redatto personalmente le carte per il divorzio.

“Hunter, bada a quel che fai o finirai col tagliarti un dito” 

Quel avvertimento gli fece ricordare che Alex l’aveva fatto davvero ed era stata proprio Marley a raccontarglielo!  
Anche quel ricordo era andato perduto insieme a tutto il resto. Gli scappò da ridere, un riso nervoso e inappropriato, ma gli morì in gola appena il cellulare iniziò a vibrargli in tasca.

Hunter posò il coltello, senza lasciar andare la presa sul manico anzi, stringendo di più, e tribolò un po’ per estrarre il telefono con la sinistra. I suoi timori si rivelarono infondati appena riuscì a leggere il nome sul display.

“Chi è?” si informò Marley “Hai una faccia strana.”

“Solo il mio capo.” fu tentato di buttare giù, considerando però che lo aveva lasciato in pace per quasi un mese Hunter poteva dedicargli qualche minuto, quindi tirò su “Che vuoi? Ti avverto, sono armato e pericoloso!”

Al sentirlo rispondere così sgarbatamente sua moglie rimase con la bocca spalancata e il boccole le cadde dalla forchetta, tra lei e l’uomo che strillava in preda all’isteria Hunter trattenne a stento una risata.

“Questi idioti hanno preso tre casse di prezioso whiskey irlandese e le hanno scambiate come fossero biglie o merdosissime carte dei pokémon!” 

“Guarda, in questo momento sto tagliando le zucchine.” sghignazzò lui, benché si rendesse conto non ci fosse niente da ridere “Più di tanto non posso fare!”

“Clarington, ti prego, non scherzare! Io capisco che sei in una situazione difficile ma questa azienda va a rotoli senza di te e io… io non posso farcela da solo, cazzo, è già tanto che abbia retto fino ad ora!”

Hunter mantenne il sorriso ma iniziò a preoccuparsi.  
“Le bottiglie sono sempre sigillate, vero?”

“Non ho ripreso a bere se è quello che intendi ma, lo ammetto, sono stato tentato.”

“Ne hai parlato a tuo fratello?”

L'altro esitò ed era già di per sé una risposta.  
“Sono io il maggiore, dovrei essere quello responsabile. Non posso continuare a coinvolgerlo nei miei casini!”

“Lo capisco.” e diceva sul serio “Posso concederti mezz’ora, un’ora contando il tragitto in macchina, ma poi devo rientrare.”

“Oh, tu sei il mio...!”

Chiuse la chiamata prima che di sentirgli pronunciare _quella parola_.

“No.” esclamò subito Santana.

“Farò presto.”

“No!” ripeté “Quell’uomo non può schiavizzarti, è compito mio… nostro.” si corresse, alludendo a sua moglie.

Marley spostò lo sguardo da lui a lei e di nuovo a lui, senza spiccicare parola. Non che se lo aspettasse. 

“Sarei comunque dovuto uscire.” le assicurò “Immagino che vorrai della birra per mandare giù la prelibata cenetta che sto preparando.” 

“Ovviamente! L’acqua fa la ruggine.”

“Bè, indovina un po’... è finita!”

“E cosa aspettavi a dirmelo? Non stare spendere soldi, attingerò dalla mia riserva! Però, già che ci sei, fatti allungare una bottiglia di whiskey… te lo deve per il disturbo!”

Hunter annuì mentre si infilava il giubbotto. Controllò di avere tutto: chiavi di casa, chiavi della macchina, portafogli, cellulare. Gettò uno sguardo a sua moglie e valutò se… no, se proprio voleva azzardare un bacio sulla guancia, meglio giocarselo più tardi!

“Vado e torno.” disse a mo’ di saluto, prendendo la porta.

  
  
  



	8. Maratona di film (per niente a caso)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poiché hanno riaperto le frontiere e ci si può spostare di regione in regione, gli aggiornamenti delle ff potrebbero subire dei ritardi… a buon intenditore poche parole ;)

Il tassista era un tipo taciturno, non lo considerò per tutto il viaggio e Dave poté godersi il paesaggio che cambiava attraverso il finestrino. Avrebbe fatto prima in metropolitana ma non aveva fretta di arrivare. 

_L’ultima volta che abbiamo preso la metro è stato a San Patrizio_.

Alla stazione c’era una band che suonava. Dave se lo ricordava non perché fossero particolarmente bravi ma perché Sebastian aveva fatto un commento politicamente scorretto dei suoi, qualcosa sulla singolarità che in mezzo a tanti _niger_ fosse una mozzarella a suonare il contrabbasso... per fortuna non l’aveva detto troppo forte! 

Marley gli aveva dato del razzista giusto un attimo prima che Hunter se la trascinasse dietro.  
All'inizio lei sembrava vergognarsi a ballare, lì, davanti a tutta quella gente che passava e guardava, ma una piroetta dopo l'altra, una risata dopo l'altra, si era lasciata andare e altre coppie si erano unite a loro.

_L'ultima uscita a quattro che siamo riusciti a organizzare._

Era durata poco, come sempre. Sebastian aveva resistito il tempo della parata poi si erano congedati, mentre Hunter e Marley avevano proseguito la festa in un pub con altri amici.  
 _L’ultima volta che siamo stati tutti felici._  
Sulla via del ritorno il francese gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio dei versi a memoria nella sua lingua madre: lo faceva solo quando era davvero ubriaco o se si sentiva particolarmente romantico, il ché era un evento raro!

Dave tirò giù il finestrino mentre attraversavano il ponte di Brooklyn.  
Il cielo era ancora nuvoloso sul tratto di mare ma non abbastanza da minacciare pioggia o scoraggiare i turisti. Lasciò che l’aria fresca, carica di umidità, gli accarezzasse il viso e gli schiarisse le idee.

Sapeva che erano diversi, sapeva che erano ben lontani dall’essere perfetti l’uno per l’altro, ma insieme erano belli, davvero belli.  
 _E poi_ , pensava David, _chi la vuole la perfezione?_ _Sai che noia avere accanto qualcuno che farà sempre quello che ti aspetti..._ _dov’è il brivido della conquista?_

A volte con Sebastian l’avevano fatto, arrivare separatamente in un locale e cercare di riconquistare l’altro da zero. E lui l’aveva vista come una sorta di rivincita personale! Non era più il ragazzotto impacciato, terrorizzato da fare coming out che sognava comunque di conquistare il più carino del locale. 

E quello era Sebastian, senza dubbio!  
Poco importa tenesse i capelli lunghi o corti, se si lasciava crescere i baffi o si faceva la barba ringiovanendo tutto d'un colpo, se indossava un completo elegante o usciva con il cappellino da baseball della sua squadra preferita. Era bello, sempre. 

E Dave si sentiva fortunato ad averlo al suo fianco, a poterlo presentare come il suo ragazzo, il suo compagno, il suo… 

Per una frazione di secondo desiderò tirare un pugno contro le casse gracchianti del taxi e si sentì di nuovo quel ragazzotto impacciato, frustrato, schiacciato da un peso enorme. Sebastian era capace di fargli anche quell’effetto! 

Non doveva nemmeno sforzarsi, gli bastava una sola parola.

“No.”  
“Che significa?”  
“Mi hai fatto una domanda a cui potevo rispondere sì o no.”  
“Non ti ho chiesto se gradisci il dessert, ti ho chiesto di sposarmi!”  
“E io ho detto _no_.”

Dave aveva provato a farsene una ragione, diverse in realtà: è solo un pezzo di carta, è solo una sciocca cerimonia, è solo un mio desiderio egoistico, è solo uno stupido anello… ma più lui cercava di capire, più l’altro lo feriva con parole sferzanti. 

Era sempre lui a mettersi in discussione e iniziava a pesargli. Sebastian diceva di essere la sua Volpe e che Dave lo aveva addomesticato senza che lui se ne accorgesse, senza nemmeno provarci. Ed era vero! Ma perché il francese arrivasse ad ammettere di essere innamorato di lui Dave aveva dovuto arrendersi ai suoi tempi e alle sue condizioni. Oggi come allora, sentiva di non avere certezze sul futuro.

L'invito di Santana era capitato a fagiolo! Sentiva proprio il bisogno delle sue battute pungenti e sapeva di poter contare sull’ironia squisitamente maligna di Hunter, ma sapeva anche che il padrone di casa si sarebbe trattenuto giusto il tempo dei saluti per poi raggiungere il francese. 

Se si fosse trattato di qualunque altro amico in comune, David avrebbe pensato che parteggiasse per l'altro. 

_L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti è stato al pronto soccorso._

David aveva rivolto un ringraziamento a qualsiasi entità governasse l’universo per non essersi trovato nella condizione di dover intervenire al Black Diamond. Sebastian invece sembrava fargliene una colpa, come se la sua presenza avrebbe potuto fare in qualche modo la differenza!

 _Forse anche Hunter la pensa così._ _  
_Gli era venuto il dubbio, non poteva negarlo.  
 _Forse è incazzato perché da quel giorno non mi sono più fatto vedere né sentire._

Era una di quelle incresciose situazioni in cui non sapeva come comportarsi, gli sembrava stupido snocciolare inutili frasi di circostanza o chiamare per chiedere come stava. Poteva benissimo immaginarlo come stava, una merda! Così si sarebbe sentito lui al suo posto, anzi si sarebbe già strappato tutti i capelli dalla disperazione ricordando com’era Sebastian a sedici anni… almeno Marley era un tipo tranquillo! 

E poi, aveva preferito lasciare al francese il ruolo di confidente.  
 _Dopotutto è il suo migliore amico._ _  
_Hunter in realtà era un po’ il migliore amico di tutti perché era sempre disponibile, sempre disposto ad ascoltare o a dare una mano, ma non ricordava di averlo mai sentito lamentarsi per qualcosa. Nemmeno adesso.

Dave ammirava questa sua compostezza. Gli ricordava suo padre, Paul Karofsky, che si occupava di tutto e tutti e aveva sempre il sorriso sulle labbra.  
 _Hunter però l’ho visto sorridere davvero solo da quando ha incontrato Marley._ _  
_Almeno su questo lui e Sebastian erano ancora d’accordo!

Il tassista si accostò tanto al marciapiede che aprendo la portiera David rischiò di farla grattare. Si sentì ingombrante a scendere, era forse ingrassato? 

"Era un perizoma giallo quello che ho visto spuntare dai tuoi pantaloni?!"

Voltandosi, Dave si guardò attorno in una pallida imitazione di _confused Travolta_.

"Siamo a DUMBO, no?" 

"Allora dovresti fare yoga. E farlo male. Sotto il ponte..." 

"... perché tutti mi possano vedere? Nah!"

" _He got off. He got off. He got off. He got off!_ " intonò Hunter, strappandogli una risata “Cos’hai lì?”

“La diavolessa ha preteso birra, avocado e tortillas.” accennò alla cassa che l’amico portava sulla spalla “Non sapevo fossi tornato a lavoro...”

“Infatti, ma James non era nelle condizioni di trattare con gli agenti doganali.”

Dave lo seguì nel portone scuotendo la testa. Hunter Clarington era proprio senza speranza! Una volta entrati, però, lo vide posare la cassa e sedersi sul primo gradino.

“Allora, vuoi darmi la tua versione?”

Era quasi sul punto di chiedergli perché adesso, qui, ma riconobbe che sarebbe stata una domanda cretina. Su c’era lei. E guardando il suo vecchio collega Dave comprese che quella era la cosa più simile a una richiesta di aiuto che potesse aspettarsi.

Sedette al suo fianco e gli raccontò i suoi maldestri tentativi: il primo era stato in un ristorante elegante, dove i camerieri ancora ti servono il pesce intero e te lo puliscono al momento; il secondo non lo aveva pianificato, gli era venuto spontaneo quando lo aveva raggiunto per festeggiare una sentenza per cui aveva sudato le proverbiali sette camicie; il terzo, più recente e casalingo, era la classica colazione a letto. 

“Ha iniziato a insultarmi in un modo così _perfido_! Neanche quando l’ho tradito me lo sarei aspettato.”

“Non l’hai tradito. Non eravate nemmeno una coppia.” gli rammentò “E soprattutto, il sesso telefonico non vale!”

“Il punto è che quella volta avrebbe avuto ogni diritto di prendersela, al contrario si è spaventato al punto che ha subito cambiato il nostro status. Ora invece mi fa sentire un mostro di egoismo e indelicatezza. E quello che mi fa davvero incazzare è che tira in mezzo voi, la vostra situazione, dimenticando che questo girotondo è iniziato ben prima di… scusa.”

“E di che?” esclamò Hunter, alzandosi “Mi sembri nel mood giusto per la serata.”

Dave annuì seguendolo su per le scale. I cani dell'interno sette iniziarono ad abbaiare nonostante a loro mancasse ancora mezza rampa prima di raggiungere il piano.

“Possibile nessuno abbia ancora chiamato la protezione animali per quelle povere bestie?!”

“C’è sempre qualcos’altro a cui pensare…”

Non si riferiva propriamente a lui tuttavia Hunter non sembrava offeso. Dave tenne gli occhi fissi sulla porta che vibrava mentre ci passavano davanti, strano che dopo tanto raspare non si fosse ancora formato un buco! 

Un’altra porta si aprì attirando la loro attenzione e Santana uscì di corsa, passando da un appartamento all’altro.

“Devo preoccuparmi?”

“Tornerà.” gli assicurò Hunter “Entriamo o i mastini infernali non la finiranno più!”

Seguì il padrone di casa e rischiò di andargli addosso quando questo si fermò, investito dalla furia che gli puntava contro l’indice accusatore.

“Perché non mi hai detto che ho un tatuaggio?!” lo interrogò Marley, passandosi l’altra mano sul collo come se così facendo lo potesse cancellare.

“Non me l'hai mai chiesto. E poi, ti sei fatta la coda tante di quelle volte…”

Dave quasi non fece caso a quel battibecco nel rendersi conto di non essere l’unico invitato alla maratona di Santana e se malauguratamente Hunter si fosse lasciato sfuggire quel particolare la sua convivenza con Sebastian sarebbe diventata ancora più schifosa. Tuttavia, quando Kurt gli andò incontro e si abbracciarono, Dave dovette ammettere che gli era mancato. 

La cotta gli era passata e ci aveva guadagnato una bella amicizia, anche se si vedevano poco. Per i rispettivi impegni, dicevano tra tutti e due, fingendo di crederci. La verità era che Kurt non lo avrebbe mai del tutto perdonato per quella scappatella con Blaine, però era anche abbastanza intelligente da non ritenerlo la causa del loro divorzio. 

Quanto al suo compagno, sapeva che provava molto fastidio a riguardo ma non voleva permettergli di decidere chi poteva vedere o meno, aveva semplicemente ridotto i contatti al minimo standard.

“Ho un brutto presentimento” gli confidò Kurt, sciogliendo la stretta “come quando la neve bloccò Adam a Bushwick e la zietta Snixx passò tutto il tempo a parlare del mio ex.”

Dave sorrise mentre lo stilista salutava il padrone di casa e gli consigliava degli impacchi al tè verde perché aveva delle occhiaie spaventose. A lui non sembrava ma non possedeva le conoscenze di Kurt sulla cura della pelle, quindi non lo avrebbe mai contraddetto. Solo allora si rese conto che indossava una familiare t-shirt bianca con la scritta **LIKES BOYS** .

Dal colletto spuntava un uccello a forma di M, come quelli che disegnano i bambini, uno dei tanti che circondavano la scritta _Thoughts or Blackbirds?_ Era riferito a Blaine, lo sapeva, come l'ancora sull'avambraccio con incorporate una casetta e la scritta _Come what may_. Chissà se si era mai pentito o aveva pensato di coprirli con qualcos'altro, non aveva mai osato chiederglielo.

“Non devi buttarti giù così!” proseguì lo stilista “So che senti di doverti prendere cura di lei ma devi anche prenderti cura di te stesso.”

“Hai ragione, altrimenti chi lo farà?”

“Ciao, orsetto peloso! Quando sei arrivato?” esclamò Santana, facendosi largo per baciarlo “L’hai trovata, vero!?”

Lui si sbottonò la camicia di jeans perché si vedesse la stampa **SCRUFFY** e l’ispanica sembrò compiaciuta, nella sua maglietta **LEBANESE** , ancor più dopo aver tirato l’altra sua maglietta all’amica prendendola in piena faccia.

“Quella sta meglio a te.” dichiarò, mentre Marley fissava perplessa la stampa **BITCH** e Hunter si ritirava in cucina scuotendo la testa “Appena l’avrai indossata potremo iniziare la nostra maratona di film!”

Marley si infilò con riluttanza la maglietta mezze maniche sopra quella a tre quarti che già indossava, dimenticando che era a casa sua e poteva tranquillamente cambiarsi in camera piuttosto che spogliarsi nel soggiorno come aveva fatto Kurt.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettata un atteggiamento tanto spudorato da lui, nemmeno Santana a giudicare dal modo in cui aveva rimarcato quanto fosse cambiato dalle superiori. Così però aveva constatato che il sopranista aveva dei tatuaggi - anche diversi piercing, quello sulla lingua in particolare le faceva leggermente senso! - e la maggior parte erano sulla schiena. 

Aveva pensato fosse un punto strategico ma, quando glielo aveva chiesto, le aveva risposto semplicemente che ognuno porta il suo bagaglio di esperienze sulle spalle e lei l'aveva trovata una spiegazione tanto logica quanto poetica. 

Kurt sembrava proprio il tipo di persona che accetta di deturpare il proprio corpo per ragioni più profonde del mero fattore estetico, per quanto la sua pelle marmorea fosse oggettivamente il sogno erotico di qualsiasi tatuatore! 

Metteva in risalto ogni particolare della boccetta di profumo e rendeva persino il semplice cappellino con visiera un'opera d'arte. E lo erano davvero! Anche se non aveva trovato un senso alla semplice frase _It's got Bette Midler_ ma di certo ce l'aveva.

Marley doveva ammettere di preferire i suoi tatuaggi stilizzati a quelli di Santana. Troppo vistosi, come la coppia di ali - una angelica e l'altra demoniaca - che partiva dalle spalle e scendeva lungo le braccia fino ai gomiti. Troppo colorati, come il cactus verde fluo sul lato del collo. A momenti sembrava finto e forse sarebbe stato meglio! 

Gli unici che non le dispiacevano, caso vuole, li aveva disegnati proprio Kurt: quattro donne che richiamavano le regine delle carte da gioco, una su ogni arto. 

La donna di cuori aveva un caschetto biondo e un vestito verde acqua, se ne stava di profilo sull'avambraccio sinistro con un cappello a falda larga che le nascondeva parte del viso. Sull'avambraccio destro, la donna di fiori era in procinto di suonare il flauto, aveva dei boccoli mogano e un vestito giallo. 

La donna di quadri era una brunetta ammanta da un abito bianco e se ne stava sul polpaccio sinistro fumando una sigaretta. In ultima, sul polpaccio destro, la donna di picche vestiva di nero, un velo le copriva la testa e tra le mani stringeva un paio di forbici.

Marley infilò una mano sotto i capelli e accarezzò nuovamente la porzione di collo dalla nuca a scendere. Non sentiva niente eppure sapeva di avere un tatuaggio identico a quello che sfoggiava Santana: a quanto pare era il suo primo e unico, mentre per l'amica era stato un trampolino di lancio.

Raggiunse Hunter, che si era già rimesso al lavoro nella preparazione della cena. Non voleva solo chiedergli maggiori spiegazioni, era anche intenzionata a dargli una mano: in fondo, pelar patate non era così complicato! Lui però non si fidò a lasciarle un coltello e preferì affidarle il compito di sbriciolarle i corn flakes. 

Si rese improvvisamente conto di non aver degnato di uno saluto il compagno di Sebastian.  
“Così tu sei il famoso David.” esordì “Ti immaginavo con la barba!”  
Questo la fissò con gli occhi spalancati, probabilmente perché già si conoscevano da lungo tempo e non si aspettava di dover rifare le presentazioni. 

“Effettivamente...” disse, stringendole la mano “... l’ho portata per qualche tempo.”  
Non fece in tempo a vedere la reazione di Hunter, l’improvvisa e colorita esclamazione di Kurt monopolizzò l’attenzione di tutti.

“Stronza ipocrita! Quando ci fecero vedere _I passi dell’amore_ in classe tu hai fatto commenti maligni per tutta la durata del film e hai lasciato che Karofsky e Azimio mi prendessero per il culo.” 

“Non potevo fare altrimenti!” ribatté prontamente Santana “Ne andava della mia reputazione nonché della nostra copertura, perché se fossi scoppiata a piangere Karofsky mi avrebbe seguito a ruota.”

“Sentite, voi due… non ho lasciato una casa dove mi urlano contro per venire qui ed essere caricato di altre colpe, quindi dateci un taglio o me ne vado!” sbottò David, aprendosi una birra ancora calda “E smettetela di chiamarmi Karofsky! Lo detesto, mi fa sentire il cattivo della situazione! Lo sapete benissimo.”

“È vero, scus-”

“E lo sa anche Sebastian!” continuò imperterrito, dopo aver preso un sorso “Me lo fa apposta e io sono a tanto così dal mollargli uno schiaffone. In pieno viso. A mano aperta. BAM! Dargli in una volta tutti quelli che suo padre non gli ha mai dato!”

Marley si tirò istintivamente indietro quando mimò il gesto e scontrò Hunter o meglio, si rese conto che il suo corpo si era mosso coscientemente in direzione di quello di lui alla ricerca di… sicurezza? Fattostà che intuì il gesto di lui dal movimento della spalla premuta contro la sua. Quando il contatto tardò ad arrivare, riuscì quasi a percepire il calore di quella mano sospesa a mezz’aria ma non osò controllare se c’era davvero né cercare sul viso di suo marito tracce di quell’apparente indecisione.

“Ti faresti del male con quegli zigomi taglienti.” gli sentì dire.

“Dio, quegli zigomi!” sospirò Dave, cambiando completamente tono “E la linea del naso? E le labbra… come possono labbra così sputare tanto veleno?”

“Bas è proprio un tenero cancretto.” commentò Santana “E i gemelli sono il segno più bipolare in assoluto!” 

“Non ricominciare con queste cazzate sull’oroscopo.”

“Non sono cazzate! Prendi lady Hummel, è l’emblema della vergine che non sa fare gioco di squadra.”

“Io so fare gioco di squadra!”

“Solo se si fa come dici tu. Ricordi quanto il professor Schue ti mise coi ragazzi nella sfida maschi contro femmine e loro bocciarono tutte le tue idee? Non ti ho più visto mettere su un broncio così...”

Mentre aveva inizio questo nuovo scambio di opinioni, Marley rispose al leggero invito delle dita di suo marito e si spostò appena, Hunter poté così estrarre un boccale ghiacciato dal freezeer e passarlo a Dave per versarci la birra.

“Perché una piuma?” gli chiese “Santana non vuole spiegarmelo.”

Lui la osservò per un lungo istante.  
“Le attribuite significati diversi, nel suo caso può sembrare collegata all’ala d’angelo ed è un po’ così che ti vede: una parte di sé, separata ma che fa di tutto per tenere vicino.” disse, dando alle patate una grossolana forma a stecchino “Per te, invece, ha vari significati che vanno anche oltre il vostro legame. Affrontare la vita con leggerezza, piuttosto che un richiamo al Tibet...”

“Devo assolutamente finire il diario di viaggio!”

“Perché ti sei fermata?”

Non riuscì a capire il tono della domanda, era semplicemente curioso oppure voleva farle ammettere a voce alta le proprie intenzioni? 

“Bè, mi mancano dei pezzi e devo rimetterli insieme per capire come sono arrivata lì.”

Le sembrò una risposta accettabile.

“A piccoli passi si arriva lontano.” commentò Dave, rammentandole la propria presenza.

“Com'è che uno come te sta con Sebastian?!”

Subito dopo averlo detto Marley si coprì la bocca con le mani, l'aveva sempre trovata una caricatura vivente per quel suo modo di fare.

“Se solo avessi un dollaro per tutte le volte che me l’hanno chiesto!” affermò, con teatrale drammaticità “Come per il fatto che, ad ogni nostra uscita, qualcuno scambia voi due per una coppia.” 

In realtà, la cosa non lo infastidiva affatto: in quelle occasioni il francese diventava così insicuro, bisognoso di conferme, che finivano col farlo nei posti più improbabili. Solo a pensarci sentiva girare la testa o forse era l’effetto della birra.

“Hunter non te l'ha raccontato?”

Quello scosse la testa e poiché scorse l'accenno un sorriso Dave si sentì autorizzato a continuare.

“È successo al MoMa, al teatro dell'opera, al cinema, in svariati negozi, più di recente alla parata di San Patrizio… ma la migliore resterà sempre la sua laurea! Suo padre dopo averti elogiata per l'influenza positiva che avevi su suo figlio, blablabla, accortosi della gaffe, con nonchalance commentò: 'Speravo di poter finalmente dire che mio figlio non è gay!' Io e Hunter eravamo piegati dal ridere, a gancio. Tu sei ammutolita, come adesso! Sebastian invece se n'è andato, così, e Vincent a corrergli dietro: _'No, Bastian, c'était une blague!_ ' - Perdona la pronuncia.” si affrettò a dire, per abitudine “In quel momento ho capito da chi ha preso il suo carattere…”

“Di merda. Esattamente come il tuo controllo del diaframma!” si intromise Kurt, facendogli capire che col suo vocione squillante mancava poco perché i cani del vicino riprendessero ad abbaiare “Se fossi rimasto nel Glee club non avresti questo problema.”

Marley sgranò gli occhi. “ _Tu_ sei stato nel Glee club?!”

“Sotto costrizione.” precisò “Da dove pensi che vengano queste magliette?”

Con un fintissimo colpo di tosse l’ispanica li invitò a prendere posto.  
 _Ti brucia il culo, eh…_

Quando la raggiunsero sul divano Santana lo fece accoccolare contro di sé, anche se in teoria era lei quella ad avere bisogno di affetto, poi fece partire _P.S. I love you_. A Dave andava bene, aveva sempre preferito i libri di Cecelia Ahern a quelli di Nicholas Sparks, e nel corso del film dovette ammettere due cose. 

Prima tra tutte, era uno dei pochi casi in cui la trasposizione cinematografica era migliore del testo scritto: certo, avevano fatto dei tagli importanti, ma le modifiche apportate funzionavano e il cast era eccezionale.

“Quella donna è pazza, come può anche solo pensare di dire no a Denny Duquette?!”

“Jerry era mille volte meglio di uno stangone con gli occhi verdi…”

“Ognuno ha le sue preferenze, Porcellana.” singhiozzò Santana, passandogli un kleenex “Lo sapevi che quell’attore era sposato con la dottoressa che gli ha salvato la vita trovandogli un cuore nuovo?”

“Perché me lo stai dicendo? Non sto già piangendo abbastanza?!”

“Ora ti farò piangere ancora di più… ” gli assicurò “Se hai fatto caso ho detto _era_ sposato.”

“No, non dirmelo.”

“Sì, è morta. Un paio d’anni dopo il matrimonio. Cancro al cervello. Inoperabile! In un’intervista l’attore ha dichiarato che partecipare a questo film lo ha aiutato nell’elaborazione del lutto.”

“Basta gossip, la ridicola scena di approccio etero è finita!”

Kurt aveva ragione ma non riguardo il film, benché Dave avrebbe voluto trovarsi nel letto al posto dell’attrice. 

Santana stava tramando qualcosa. E questa era la seconda cosa. Molto più importante della prima ma se ne era reso dopo, rammentando la sostanziale differenza con l’opera originale: i protagonisti non erano insieme dai tempi della scuola, si erano conosciuti in Irlanda. 

Dalla cucina, tuttavia, non giunsero proteste per quel bombardamento di paesaggi meravigliosi che probabilmente avevano visto dal vivo durante la luna di miele.

“Come fai a non piangere?” domandò lo stilista, quando il padrone di casa stese una tovaglia sul tavolino di vetro “Non hai un cuore?!”

“Non lo sto seguendo, Kurt.” fu la semplice risposta.

Questo spiegava il fatto che non si fosse accorto delle reali intenzioni dell’ispanica! Dave però iniziò a pensare di essersi immaginato tutto quando questa lo aggredì verbalmente.

“Zitto! Tu devi stare zitto! Io stasera sto coi miei amici, _mis verdaderos amigos_ … _¡porque tu no eres mi amigo!_ ”

“Va bene.”

“ _Tu eres desalmado_ . _¡Tu no sabes amar!_ ”

“Va bene.” ripeté lui, alzando le mani come se gli stesse puntando contro un’arma.

“Oh, Santana, finiscila!” intervenne Marley “Nemmeno io sto piangendo.”

“Mostri. Tutti e due.” li additò “ _¡Por eso te casaste con él!_ ”

Hunter scosse la testa e iniziò a presentare il risultato delle sue fatiche: cosce di pollo fritte, bastoncini di patate e verdure fatte al forno con varie spezie, spiedini di caprese, nachos con formaggio fuso, guacamole… quello era un uomo da sposare! 

_Forse Sebastian sta iniziando a fare confronti con la vita che avrebbe potuto avere se fosse riuscito a sedurlo invece di accasarsi con un bietolone come me._

Lo squillo improvviso di un cellulare spazzò via quel pensiero e ingigantì il disappunto di Santana.

“Scusate... probabilmente è Jake.” disse Marley, facendo per alzarsi.

“Non azzardarti, sai? Stasera sei mia, _bonita_!”

“Nostra! E anche il tuo cellulare è nostro.” sentenziò Kurt “Requisito!”

“Non puoi... Non potete...”

“Possiamo eccome!”

David si limitò ad ascoltare quello scambio di battute tenendo d’occhio l'ex collega.  
Sapeva per esperienza che non c’era da preoccuparsi finché Hunter restava calmo ma c’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nella sua improvvisa rigidità, in tutto il corpo, al primo accenno di suoneria. 

E soprattutto nel rilassarsi appena saputo che era il piccolo Puckerman! I conti non tornavano, a meno che non si trattasse di un'altra persona: iniziò a passare in rassegna tutti i Jacob che gli venivano in mente. 

Quello sfigato che tacchinava la Berry ai tempi della scuola? No, negli anni lo avevano chiamato in mille modi ma mai Jake. Quel suo compagno di squadra iperattivo? No, non lo aveva mai presentato a Sebastian, figuriamoci a loro! Quel tizio col grugno da lama che si trasformava in lupo? Peccato fosse un personaggio di fantasia! 

_Forse è stato un errore iniziare a bere a stomaco vuoto._

“Prima si parlava del frutto degli schiaffi mancati, giusto?” scherzò Hunter.

“Non so te ma io sento sempre più il bisogno di comprare un sacco da boxe!”

“Ti chiederei di farmelo provare ma non so quanto durerebbe.”

“E se invece ci iscrivessimo in palestra?”

Finsero di soppesare l’idea. Sarebbe stato interessante misurarsi su un vero ring con guantoni, paradenti e tutto il resto. 

_Forse riusciremmo anche a non farci troppo male!_

Quando il discorso cadde Hunter controllò il suo, di cellulare.  
“Se conosco il mio pollo bene come tu cucini questo” gli disse, servendosi “È appena entrato in doccia.”

“Allora ho il tempo di improvvisare un dolce!”

“Senti un po', Yogi, se continui a muovere il braccio la tua scapola mi finirà nella vagina...”

“Non è così che funziona l’anatomia, Snixx.”

Kurt sghignazzò a quello scambio di battute e, come risultato, l’ispanica lo spinse via per azzuffarsi con lui. 

Dave si ritrovò così più vicino a Marley. Da fuori sembrava sempre la stessa. Per questo, senza pensarci, le passò un braccio attorno per picchiettarle la spalla più esterna e lei si volse, cascandoci come sempre.

“Sei proprio un bel tipo!”

“Non farti ingannare, sono _orso_ solo per stazza.”

Lei emise uno sbuffo divertito.

“È probabile che te l’abbia già chiesto ma…” 

“Dimmi.”

“Ho notato che hai una cicatrice molto simile alla mia. Come te la sei fatta?”

“Non cadendo in bici.” le fece l’occhiolino, per farle capire che sì, ne avevano già parlato, ma era tutto okay “Potremmo definirlo un _infortunio_ sul mio precedente posto di lavoro.”

Non scese nei particolari, a che pro rivangare quella volta che il dente del malcapitato a cui aveva appena tirato una testata gli era rimasto incastrato in fronte? 

D’altra parte, Marley si limitò ad annuire. Ecco un’altra cosa che faceva proprio parte di lei, lasciava alle persone il tempo e soprattutto la libertà di raccontarsi o meno. 

Si ritrovò a invidiare Hunter per avere una persona così a fianco. Sebastian gli aveva chiesto... no, aveva _preteso_ di sapere come s’era procurato ogni segno che aveva trovato sul suo corpo! 

Un tempo ne era stato intenerito ma adesso David iniziava a cogliere solo i lati negativi di un simile atteggiamento. 

_Forse, se sono già al punto di non sopportare più le cose che prima mi piacevano di lui, siamo davvero…_

“Abbi pazienza.” la voce di lei non gli permise di crogiolarsi con quell’idea malsana “Che lavoro fai adesso?”

“Sono un paramedico. Partecipai a un seminario quando ancora frequentavo il college e capii che preferivo correre per aiutare le persone piuttosto che per buttarle a terra.”

“Da bullo della scuola a supereroe.” intervenne Kurt, cercando di ridare un senso ai propri capelli, irrimediabilmente scombinati da Santana “Non potrei essere più fiero di te!”

“Veramente mi riferivo al football e agli sforzi per mantenere la borsa di studio.”

In realtà, David avvertì un pericoloso languore al petto. Quand'era l’ultima volta che Sebastian gli aveva rivolto parole simili? O meglio, c’era mai stata? 

_Forse sono io per primo a fare confronti tra il ragazzo che mi piaceva al liceo e la persona che sta al mio fianco._

Dave ringraziò mentalmente Santana per aver avuto l’accortezza di mettersi tra loro. La cotta gli era passata ma non per questo si fidava di se stesso con la sua vecchia ossessione a portata di mano!

“Hunter...” canterellò l’ispanica, mentre il film volgeva al termine “Come dolce vorrei...”

“Non attacca, Lopez!” la interruppe, infornando chissà cosa “Prima hai detto che sono uno spaccacuori.”

“Non ho detto spaccacuori, ho detto senza cuore!”

“A quanto pare il mio spagnolo non è buono come credevo.”

Lei si issò in ginocchio sul divano, rivolta verso la cucina, e riprovò: “Come dolce vorrei…”

“Fammi indovinare, dei brownies. Fondenti. Con scaglie di cocco.” 

“E senza terzo occhio messicano!” lo applaudì.

“Solo perché li vuoi non vuol dire che li avrai.”

“Ma…” singhiozzò Santana, nuovamente sull’orlo del pianto “Vedi che sei un insensibile bastardo?!”

“Questo insensibile bastardo ora si va a cambiare, è quasi l’ora di uscire.”

“Spero ti si pianti la macchina!”

“Ah, in quel caso la lascio lì e non se ne parla più.”

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, donna malefica e sibillina!” intervenne Kurt, mettendosi nella sua stessa posizione “E comunque, ti ricordo che alla _H-Squared_ non permettiamo agli amici di restare appiedati o di saldare il conto.”

Hunter imboccò il corridoio lasciandosi dietro una domanda: “E da quando siamo amici?”

“Infatti mi riferivo a tua moglie!” gli urlò dietro lo stilista “A proposito, perché non la porti al prossimo concerto della mia band? Così si svaga un po’...”

Marley sembrò incuriosita.  
“Hai una band?”

“Una cover band. _One Three Hill._ Che fantasia!” esclamò Santana, tornando seduta “A proposito, come sta Dani?”

“Vieni a sentirci e lo scoprirai.”

“Non posso, il roditore ancora respira!”

Marley non avrebbe voluto perdersi una parola di quella conversazione, sfortunatamente Dave scelse di accostarsi a lei proprio in quel momento.

“Ti capisco.”

“Scusa, non…”

“Probabilmente te l’hanno ripetuto alla nausea, ma io dico davvero!” le assicurò “Se il me stesso adolescente si ritrovasse gay dichiarato con una relazione più o meno stabile col tizio che all’epoca lo respinse in un modo a dir poco brusco… Dio, probabilmente tenterebbe di nuovo il suicidio e questa volta andrebbe a segno!”

Rimase a guardarlo senza nulla di meglio da dire se non un piccolo _oh_.

“Suonava meglio nella mia testa, lo ammetto.”

“No, cioè… io non sapevo…”

Dave le parlò del proprio percorso, cui Kurt aveva alluso con una battuta, e dopo averli visti rapportarsi con tanta naturalezza, cordialità e affetto, lei faticò non poco a immaginarli in un contesto diametralmente opposto. 

Nonostante si riferisse al sopranista come una sorta di primo amore, lo sguardo gli si illuminò solo nel momento in cui il racconto si spostò su Sebastian. Anche se gli eventi erano tutt’altro che piacevoli, dalle sue parole trasudava nostalgia per quel primo incontro. E amore. Un amore profondo per il francese, a discapito delle sue azioni. 

Era lo stesso che vedeva riflesso negli occhi di Hunter e poteva spaventare. Forse per questo Sebastian continuava a rifiutare le proposte di Dave! Però non ebbe il coraggio di dirlo, non li conosceva bene… non più, almeno.

“Lo facciamo spesso?” gli domandò di getto “Uscire insieme. Noi quattro.”

“Non così spesso, Sebastian odia le uscite a coppie perché in genere ci si divide a parlare due a due e raramente si è tutti coinvolti.”

“Potremmo organizzarci per andare al concerto di Kurt!”

“Sarà difficile, lui e il mio compagno non vanno d’accordo. Da sempre.” le rivelò “Blaine non lo ammetterà mai ma la verità è che cambiò scuola perché Sebastian ci provava a schifo da prima di entrare negli Usignoli e, sai, stava con Kurt da meno di un anno… Non è tipo da tenere il piede in due scarpe!”

“Capisco.” era piacevole non avere difficoltà collocare gli eventi nel tempo “Magari un’altra volta.”

Dave annuì, poi sollevò lo sguardo oltre lei.  
“Sai che tua moglie mi ha appena chiesto di organizzare un’uscita a quattro?”

Non fece in tempo a girarsi che sentì le dita di Hunter tra i capelli, nell’ombra di una carezza, e le trasmisero una piacevolissima sensazione. E dire che in genere non sopportava quel gesto. Reclinò la testa mentre lui diceva: “Oh, cara, hai proprio perso la memoria!” e dopo un istante si raddrizzò e si volse con tutto il corpo per guardarlo meglio.

“Ommioddio, una giacca scozzese sopra una maglia con scollo a V. Toglila!” esclamò Kurt, coprendosi gli occhi per un momento “No, rimettila, il tessuto è così sottile che si intravedono i capezzoli. Ma che cos’è?! Cotone? Lino? Non mi sembra l’abbigliamento adatto per uscire con una mangusta in calore.”

“Intanto sembri tu quello impaziente di allungare le mani.” lo punzecchiò Santana.

Hunter tornò in cucina, seguito da una serie di fischi di apprezzamento. Quei pantaloni scuri avevano un colore indefinito ma sembravano metterli tutti d’accordo sul fatto che gli facevano un culo fantastico.

“Per fortuna sto per incontrare il mio avvocato, discuterò con lui una possibile denuncia per molestie sessuali!”

“Il tuo avvocato è lo stesso che da ragazzo ambiva a una denuncia per atti osceni in luogo pubblico.” gli rammentò Dave.

“Ricorda che io ti ho difeso quando lo hai tradito.”

“Ma…” singhiozzò Dave, esattamente come l’ispanica “avevi detto che non era tradimento.”

“Ho cambiato idea!”

“Tranquilla.” le sussurrò Santana, allungandosi fino a darle una pacca sul ginocchio “Gli uomini sono così, si caricano a vicenda perché si vogliono bene!”

Marley riuscì soltanto a pensare che c’era un motivo se lei e David erano riusciti a passare per una coppia ai tempi della scuola: erano interscambiabili, negli atteggiamenti e nei ruoli, un fattore da non sottovalutare in qualsiasi tipo di rapporto.

“Avanti col prossimo film!” annunciò l’amica, facendo cadere il discorso “Kurt, a te l’onore.”

“Santa Lady Gaga, hai proprio deciso consumarti gli occhi...”

“E non ho ancora iniziato a bere!”

“Che vuoi dire?” si informò lei.

“Sono una da sbronza triste.”

“Siamo in due!” dichiarò Dave, dandole il cinque.

“In tre.” aggiunse Kurt, facendo partire il DVD “La mia è una sbornia emotiva, si lascia influenzare dall’andazzo generale.” 

Marley temeva di sapere com’era lei, da ubriaca, così non chiese anche se dallo sguardo di Santana capì che l’amica non vedeva l’ora di dirglielo.

“Mia moglie è emotivamente minorenne, se scopro che l’avete fatta bere in mia assenza vi ammazzo!” esclamò Hunter, mentre nell’aria si spargeva un caldo profumo di cioccolato fondente e cocco.

“È così che mi sono fatto il primo tatuaggio!” proseguì il sopranista “Tutto per via di una bottiglia di limoncello e una certa persona che si sentiva ribelle.”

“Non guardare me, _bonita_!”

“Parla della Berry.”

“Dave, non nominarla! È peggio del demonio, se la nomini tre volte di seguito compare.”

Lei fu quasi sul punto di chiedere ma, per una volta, era chiarissimo cosa intendesse Hunter con quel _mhm_ ! Annuì col capo, facendo la sua caratteristica smorfietta con la bocca, e lui le sorrise. _Come fa a essere sexy persino con quei guanti da forno?_ Avevano una fantasia a quadrettoni rossi, azzurri e bianchi. Erano veramente inguardabili! Hunter però non lo era affatto.

Marley si volse in fretta verso il televisore, sentendosi avvampare. _Com’è possibile che la mia percezione di lui sia cambiata in sole ventiquattro ore?_ Non era così, dovette ammettere di non averlo mai trovato brutto o realmente sgradevole. 

Marley era consapevole che non sarebbe riuscita a definire i propri sentimenti in una giornata, sapeva soltanto che Hunter stava per andare via e l’idea non le piaceva, come non le era piaciuto quando era uscito nel pomeriggio. Di nuovo, però, non poteva dirlo. Non avrebbe giovato in alcun modo. 

E poi, erano almeno quasi due settimane che lei faceva quello che voleva con Jake.

Eppure si era quasi dimenticata della sua esistenza finché non aveva ricevuto la sua chiamata. _Sarà preoccupato, giustamente!_ Aveva smesso di rispondere ai suoi messaggi dopo essere rientrata dal negozio di animali, cioè da quando non aveva sentito il bisogno di avvicinarsi a Hunter. 

Perché di questo si trattava! E non le sembrava più così strano. 

“Allora, io vi saluto...” sentì dire alle proprie spalle “I brownies sono pronti, dovete solo tagliarli a pezzettoni ma aspettate che si raffreddino o farete un macello.”

Il trio annuì sommessamente. A quel punto, Hunter li salutò uno per uno: strinse la mano a Kurt, il quale la coprì con la sua per un istante, e la guancia a Santana, che per tutta risposta tentò di morderlo.

“Parli tu con Sebastian dell’uscita a quattro?” domandò Dave, dopo avergli fatto un cenno perché si abbassasse “Se lo faccio io mi manda a spigolare per davvero!”

Hunter cercò il suo sguardo, come se spettasse a lei l’ultima parola. Marley non era più tanto sicura ma capì di non poter ritrattare o lo avrebbe ferito per l’ennesima volta.  
“Sì, da quello che ho capito è lui lo scoglio più grande da superare!” 

Lui annuì.  
“D’accordo, vedrò cosa riesco a fare.”

Le venne da ridere senza un apparente motivo ma il motivo c’era eccome! Si era accorta che l’aveva lasciata per ultima quando, a rigor di logica, sarebbe dovuto partire dal fondo per avvicinarsi man mano alla porta. Questo fatto la portò a chiedersi: _Come intende salutarmi?_

“Questo film...”

“Niente spoiler!” lo ammonì.

“No, niente spoiler. Volevo soltanto sapessi una cosa che ho pensato e non ti ho mai detto a riguardo.”

Marley si fece attentissima e Hunter le si accostò maggiormente, schiarendosi la voce. Possibile che si vergognasse?

“L’ultima canzone” le rivelò in un sussurro “avrei voluto scriverla io per te.”

“Perché mi state facendo questo?!” gemette Dave, gettando l’ennesimo kleenex “Doveva essere una serata di svago!”

“Dovresti ringraziarmi…” mormorò Santana, tirando su col naso “Ti sto facendo versare tutte le lacrime che hai trattenuto davanti al tuo futuro marito.”

“Futuro marito un cazzo! Tanto non mi sposa.”

“Peggio per lui! Torniamo al piano originale, Orsetto Peloso: ci sposiamo e abbiamo dei bellissimi bambini!”

“Così puoi sedurre la babysitter? No, grazie.”

“Credo sia un buon momento per mettere pausa e mangiare i brownies.” dichiarò Marley, appropriandosi del telecomando.  
Premette stop un attimo dopo che Jack era tornato a casa e aveva acceso il neon _La vie en rose_ , mentre sullo schermo compariva la scena successiva. 

Dave sapeva che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e darle una mano, Hunter non glielo avrebbe perdonato se l’avesse lasciata avvicinare a qualcosa di vagamente affilato, eppure non riuscì a muoversi. Non riusciva a smettere di contemplare i protagonisti che si riabbracciavano dopo essere stati a lungo separati.

“Giusto, facciamo il pieno di serotonina!” si alzò Kurt, sottraendosi a quell’immagine che invece affascinava lui e Santana.

Dave riusciva sempre a capire quando l’ispanica provava il suo stesso stato d’animo, come quando avevano preparato quelle magliette ma non se l’erano sentita di unirsi agli altri per cantare _Born this way_. Questa volta li accomunava il fatto di non aver mai ricevuto un abbraccio che dice: ‘eccoti, ti aspettavo, sei qui finalmente, ora tutto andrà bene’ benché fossero stati i primi a dispensarlo.

“Il no di Sebastian è più onesto del sì di Brittany.” 

“Stai dicendo che dovrei semplicemente apprezzarlo e accontentarmi di quello che mi concede?”

“Non posso dirti cosa fare, Dave. Non so decidere per me, figuriamoci per te!”

“Se posso permettermi” intervenne Kurt, dando un ultimo colpo di coltello “considerando la tua recente relazione con una collega, non sarebbe una cattiva idea cambiare lavoro.”

“Ci stavo già pensato!” ammise l’ispanica “Ormai lo Slake ha i giorni contati…”

Per un attimo Dave aveva pensato volesse affrontare l’argomento matrimonio, sarebbe stato imbarazzante.

“Sicuro di farcela?” sentì dire a Marley.

“Ho fatto il cameriere per anni.” le rivelò lo stilista “A momenti portare tre piatti insieme mi viene più facile che portarne uno solo!”

“Ma lo stage a Vouge.com?”

“Non era retribuito.”

“Che bastardi!”

“Pulisciti la bocca, signorinella! Isabelle Wright avrà anche prolungato il mio stage fino allo sfinimento, tanto che credevo mi stesse solo sfruttando, invece stava solo aspettando pazientemente che mi diplomassi alla NYADA.”

Marley sgranò gli occhi e tornò a sedersi, impaziente che Kurt riprendesse il racconto dopo aver servito a lui e Santana una generosa porzione di brownies.

“Mi ha passato lo scettro del potere ed è fuggita, dove di preciso nessuno lo sa, con un ballerino vent’anni più giovane.”

“Brody Weston, ex ragazzo squillo.” ghignò l’ispanica.

“Nonché ex di...”

“Non pronunciare quel nome!” lo ammonirono entrambi.

Dave capì che avrebbe fatto meglio a riempirsi la bocca di cioccolato. Quello era l’inizio di un teatrino che quelle due dive avevano perfezionato negli anni, a confronto Rachel Berry - non avevano posto divieti sul pensiero! - era una mera figurante.

“Potresti seguire il mio esempio, Santana.”

“Rilanciare l’attività di famiglia? Non credo sia il caso, sono troppo vecchia per rimettermi a studiare e troppo bella per sporcarmi le mani col commercio di organi! Ma riconosco che hai fatto un lavorone con il rilancio dell’officina di tuo padre. A confronto, tenere in piedi la baracca di Vouge.com è poca cosa!”

“Lui e Finn erano i veri meccanici. Io di mio ci ho messo soltanto il nome e la parlantina, se non fosse stato per la generosa donazione di Noah non saremmo riusciti a espanderci...”

Dave annuì, chiedendosi una volta di più quanto ci fosse di vero nella storia di Puck. Fosse capitato a lui, scettico com'era, non sarebbe mai andato a Las Vegas solo perché glielo dicevano in sogno!

“Comunque, mia cara, ti stavo suggerendo di trasformare una passione in lavoro.” specificò, porgendole un biglietto da visita “Tieni, sei molto più fotogenica di me!”

Lo stilista raccontò di un tizio che lo aveva avvicinato a una sfilata, aveva notato i suoi tatuaggi e gli aveva proposto di posare per una rivista specializzata.

Dave smise di ascoltare nel rendersi conto che Marley sembrava aver perso l’appetito. Impiegò un po’ a capire che il problema non era il dolce: per loro erano passati anni, parlarne non era un problema, ma per come la vedeva lei la ferita era ancora fresca.

“Finn vorrebbe che li mangiassi anche per lui.” 

Marley smise di torturarsi il labbro inferiore, succhiandolo in dentro, e gli rivolse un sorriso triste. Poi recuperò piattino e telecomando.

“Riprendiamo, ragazzi?”

Gli altri annuirono.

“Ho paura di come finirà questo film...” gli confidò, mentre premeva play.

“Anch’io! Ho paurissima.”

Non lo aveva mai visto perché Sebastian odiava i remake e quello era tipo il quinto o il sesto, ma c’era anche un motivo aggiuntivo: aveva sentito quello che le aveva sussurrato Hunter ed era curioso e spaventato almeno quanto lei… anche perché, andiamo! C’era canzone più bella di _I’ll always remember us this way_?

 _Shallow_ non faceva testo! Era talmente popolare che per un anno non aveva sentito altro, ma non per questo Dave versò meno lacrime quando Ally raggiunse il vecchio Jack sul palco.

“Anch’io.” ammise Kurt, prendendo un altro fazzoletto “Lo conosco a memoria ma spero sempre finisca in modo diverso.”

“ _¡Cállate!_ ” proruppe Santana, iniziando di nuovo a singhiozzare.

Dave le passò un braccio attorno e la strinse, proprio come aveva fatto lei con lui a inizio serata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non lo sapesse Melissa Benoist ha ben tre tatuaggi, ma per Marley Rose direi che uno basta e avanza!  
> I fan di Awkward riconosceranno il look di Hunter.


End file.
